


Short Story Super Section

by Kit_Williams



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, Original Work, Runescape
Genre: A bunch of small works, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Fandoms, Other, She Sangheili, that's mostly from the Genderbent Re'gish Wamik and Ripa 'Moramee relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 77,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5556212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Williams/pseuds/Kit_Williams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been writing a lot lately... just not stuff I need to write honestly so to show that I've actually been writing I will share some of the stories I wrote for the Halo Archive. I will include links to the original works to see the prompts. </p>
<p>Those coming from the Halo Archive... HEY GUYS! If there are any earlier works that Will or I have missed and not yet added to the SSSS then PM me on the Archive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This group is of Blue Team Shenanigans

[http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/4-halo-5-guardians-storycampaign-discussion/?do=findComment&comment=69018](http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/4-halo-5-guardians-storycampaign-discussion/?do=findComment&comment=69018)

**** h5sd 151 ** **

*Spartans are all lined up to the naked eye it looks like they aren't moving a muscle. Though Kelly keeps moving her fingers.*

*Fred, Linda, and John communicating with each other*

L: I think this is the longest I've seen her stand still.

F: Nah she's moving her fingers.

J: She was  _really_  hyper during training today...

L: Jesus I'm afraid she's going to just explode.

F: Should we let her into the talk?

J: If you want her to talk your ear off then be my guest. Fred, you know how Kelly gets when she's not jumping around.

 

[http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/4-halo-5-guardians-storycampaign-discussion/?do=findComment&comment=77967](http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/4-halo-5-guardians-storycampaign-discussion/?do=findComment&comment=77967)

 

**** H5sd (Halo 5 story/campaign discussion) pg 168 ** **

_It's a cool summer night at the camp, Linda and Fred just tagged along with the trio of children known as John, Kelly, and Sam. The two seemed to drift between groups socially. Yes the Spartan's had their own little social hierarchy, though when the armor comes on all of that is dropped and even if you don't like your brother or sister all families make amends some day. Linda pushed up her large glasses, a crack in the corner from Timothy throwing a rock at her which is why Fred has a bruised hand from punching Timothy but Fred is generally good in nature. The 5 sat together by the campfire, having stolen marshmallows, crackers, and chocolate from the mess they decided to just enjoy the night. There would be no hiding evidence of their stolen goods on their faces later that evening but the wide grins made up for the punishment later._

Sam: Okay I think we need super cool nicknames.

_The biggest of the group, always a big kid but he was the same age as the rest of them, and well like Jorge was a gentle giant._

John: Now why would we need that? 

_The rambunctious freckled face John spoke with an amused smirk. You could still see the sandy redness of his head even though his head was recently shaved._

Fred: Because it's super cool! Like... Linda could be... ummm Snake!

_Linda looks at Fred with an eyebrow raised confused at the nickname._

Sam: Let me handle this... Kelly could be... Rabbit!

_Kelly is smiling at this as her mouth is full of s'more as she says her nickname but it comes out as Wabbit._

Kelly: John could be... J!

Sam: I was thinking of Eagle....

John: I like Eagle-

Kelly: J! I dub thee J!

_They all laugh, to other Spartans John was the Eagle but to those 5... he was J._

 

[http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=69241](http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=69241)

**** Chat 67 ** **

*Thel looks at the Master Chief with a tired expression while John as a barely noticeable smirk on his face.*

T: Spartan you better be thankful I dealt with your kin for so long in search of you.

J: Well might as well meet the family now.

T: The one called Fredrick has instilled fear into my troops of this knife game of his, Kelly keeps running around my ship, and there have been a noticeable number of scopes missing ever since I allowed Linda aboard.

*Chief just looks even more amused as the 3 said Spartans are just rocking on their heels in the background, well Linda tries to maintain professionalism at least.*

T:  ** **That****  and Fredrick and Kelly keep attempting to steal my personal energy sword!

*Fred and Kelly seem to hear that and point to the other*   ** **It wasn't me! He/She did it I swear!****

*Thel just lets out a groan as he feels another headache coming on as John just chuckles to himself.*

 

[http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=69901](http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=69901)

**** Chat 75 ** **

_Fred, Linda, Kelly, and John sit together around a campfire as they allow themselves a break and just for once dim there senses with a bit of alcohol though John keeps his to a minimum._

F: Remember Jerome?

_The other three nod as John raises an eyebrow wondering what brings this up._

F: I heard they were building a memorial for the  _Spirit of Fire_  and well Red team was on that ship.

K: Dougie and Alice were with him...

L: And I think Will, Issac, and Vinh were with him as well.

_Each remembers the faces as they were siblings..._

J: Remember when Doug stuck those shell casings up his nose?

K: Oh YEAH! It was when Alice kept messing up in her training.

F: Geeze putting Jerome, Doug, and Alice together is just as bad as pairing me and Kelly together.  _Kelly nods in agreement as she grins taking a sip of her drink._

J: I remember Doug stuck 138 clothespins to his face.

L: Didn't Sargent Mendoza walk in on that and force Doug to run the training course with all of them stuck to his face?

_This causes the Spartans to laugh, and well Chief to smirk widely as he lifts his mug._

J: For Red team. May they live forever.

Fred, Kelly, Linda: May they live forever.

 

[http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=69931](http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=69931)

**** Chat pg 75 ** **

_Kelly looks at the new couch as their old one had springs on it and some stain on it. As well as burn marks and sags in the couch from when someone would sit on it in full armor. Blue team gave their old couch a proper funeral. Linda decided they needed a new couch and dipped into the seemingly limitless funds the Spartans' possess and bought a new couch. They already did the MJOLNIR test with all 4 of them sitting down on the couch in full armor and the couch came out unscathed. Now it costed a small fortune to get but the loss of their couch was getting to the point of Fred and John walking over to where it was, staring at the empty space, and pulling up a chair and sitting in their "spot" it's quite sad._

 

_Kelly looked around before running over and jumping onto the couch. It squeaked slightly as she bounced on her bum on the seat cushion. The cushion was still soft as can be and there were no Fred or John sized butt impressions yet. The blue haired spartan giggled loudly as shed took pleasure in the simple things in life. Like their new couch... Squeakers._

 

[http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=69933](http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=69933)

**** Chat pg 75 ** **

_The four Spartan's looked at the playground with confusion. It looked a lot like the obstacle course they had back on Reach just... missing a lot..._

J: It's missing mud pits...

L: Climbing walls...

K: and ropes.

F: You guys realize this is for children playing... not training.

K  ** ** _I_**** know  ** **that****  but I'd think it be a lot more fun if it was like the obstacle course back at the base.

L: John could fly through that.

J: So it's not for training?

F: No. 

_They watch as some kids struggle to move across the monkey bars. They take their eyes off of Kelly for one minute and look back to find her tangled in a jungle gym._

K: Uhhh Blue Team... Spartan down! Spartan down!

 

[http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=82367](http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=82367)

**** Chat 223 ** **

_Kelly looked over at the towering Spartan as she easily skated circles around him, literally. The two had taken the time to themselves as today was a sad day for them, today was the day Sam died. So Kelly decided to do something fun.... well Kelly found it fun. John was clearly debating on Kelly's definition of fun as he felt himself try to balance on the ice skates while Kelly danced around on them with natural ease._

 

_"What's wrong J? Do you need help?" She said gliding over to him with a smile._

 

_"Kelly," He replied in his annoyed tone of voice which sounded like his normal tone of voice, "how is this suppose to be ** **fun****."_

 

_"Do you remember when we stole the marshmallows and made s'mores at the camp?" Kelly said holding out her hands for him._

 

_John couldn't help but smile as he clearly remembered it, "Yes. I do." He said taking her hands as she slowly guided him and he felt himself getting the hang of this._

 

_" ** **That's****  fun. You use to have a lot of fun John." She pulled away and John felt himself gliding but he held her hand again._

 

_"Well," He let their fingers intertwine and allowed himself to smile again, "Maybe this is a little fun."_

 

[http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=87561](http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=87561)

**** Chat pg 302 ** **

_The team was looking over random isolated chatter but they kept getting a commercial for an old theme park planet. Now those were a rarity a planet dedicated to one thing and after much convincing on Kelly's part they decided to check it out. A mini vacation so to speak. When the "Awesome-mobile" landed on the overgrown planet as distant calls kept the Spartans on their toes. They walked the old paths as the wood was really metal so it supported the armor. The park was old as monitors flickered occasionally but they looked up at the large wooden doors. John mentally noting the impracticality of it all as Linda watched the rear but their motion sensors were turned up to their highest setting. Their armor's were suddenly being pinged as the doors opened and the fire flickered on. Their guns were ready as an old man, an AI, greeted them from a still working holo projector._

_"Greetings! My it has been some time since we had visitors last. The previous AI had set up a contingency plan as visitors stopped and well to save the remaining backups. Forgive the idle chatter." He said chuckling as he walked with a cane heading through the ruins. "Forgive the mess it's... just been so long since we had visitors but may I say." He seemed to puff his chest as he stood proudly next to a large skeleton. "Welcome to Jurassic World."_

 

**Chat pg 302**

[http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=89354](http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=89354)

John felt the ground rush to meet him. The Arbiter called to him but a wall of flesh pushed him away and he just told him to go he'd catch up. A voice sounding too close to how Cortana sounded began to speak as Chief tried to pull away.  _"Everyone always leaves.... why not stay here with us? You were our favorite of the pair."_  It crooned as Chief flipped over and pulled out his magnum and shot at the tendril holding him. The Gravemind shrieked as it flung him away.

"I'm sorry John it got in some how..." Cortana groaned as she knew that the warped voice was perturbing him.

"Just get me out of here!" He said rolling out of the way of another tendril.

 _"Come back! We're sorry for throwing you around. Just stay please stay."_ It said the voice warping more as it soon shrieked again and John saw the Arbiter holding his sword.  _"Why do you hurt us?! We've done nothing wrong! Stay with us... Join us... We love you."_ The Gravemind crooned as John rolled out of the way rushing to the Arbiter as they left it howling in frustration trying to seduce either of the two to return to it.

 

**Chat pg 315**

[http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=90263](http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=90263)

_Buck... he was use to falling out of a ship in a coffin but... having a half ton slam into you going a steady 30 mph... well...._

_Locke watched as Fred just rushed Buck. "Buck you still alive!" He said trying to hold back his fear of the worst as they weren't hoping to run into the two powerhouses of Blue team. Well... they were all powerhouses but these were Mike Tysons._

_"Yeah." Buck croaked, "If getting hit by a mini-van is okay. Tanaka is on her way but Vale is still trying to play peace keeper." He said before dodging the Spartan. Fred was using non-lethal fighting staying close and personal._

_"Watch his hands Buck. He'll skin you alive!"_

_"Rodger."_

John and Fred watched them approaching, Kelly did her job right of baiting the trap. They wanted to know  **why**  they were being hunted. Though Linda through her own clever means had discovered that Blue Team was not the intended target but John was.

"So they think you're crazy." Fred said probably grinning under his visor, "Well... we're all a little crazy.I'll take the ODST."

"Remember Fred. We don't want them dead."

"No spine breakers?"

"No." John said pointing at him but he couldn't hold back the slight amusement in his voice  as he rolled his eyes. He missed them. He misses  **her**.  But they take a bit of the pain away.

_Fred gripped the rock as he swung his leg and the ODST showed how flexible he was. Fancy moves in fancy new armor but Fred hopped feeling excited. He was in his own skin... did the ODST feel like he was in his?_

John rushed Locke, they relied on thrusters too much. Which Kelly pointed out the flaws of the IV's... the armor wasn't as much of an extension like theirs was. His grab missed and the bullets went flying as Chief  rolled out of the way rushing to find cover.

_"Tanaka comms check!" Locke said jumping back looking at the higher ground knowing that the other two members of Blue Team were not there and Locke was in the sights of two barrels._

"Chief do we take the shot? I've got him in my sights." Linda spoke as her finger rested near the trigger, Kelly couldn't trust herself as she felt... twitchy and excited still from luring them all here.

"No we need them alive. Linda and Kelly pull back."

"But Jay... Locke called for the bruiser of the bunch." Kelly said worried.

"I'll be fine Kelly. Stay with Linda. But if Tanaka becomes a handful I want you to keep her busy."

"Rodger that Eagle, Rabbit out."

_"I'm coming Locke!" Tanaka said but Locke knew that she would be late to the party._

_He suddenly held his head as his comms were being interfered with producing a loud noise. Buck was also holding his head but ripped off his helmet as it was excruciatingly loud. In his daze Fred put him in a hold. For Locke he wouldn't go down so easily... or so he figured. It felt like a freight train barreled into him as he found himself at the end of a double barreled shotgun._

"Agent Locke... we need to talk." Master Chief spoke looking down at the Hunter.

 

**Chat pg 328**

[http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=91083](http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=91083)

Listen to this while you read: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rUCV9R_Wp0k&ab_channel=NathanielRateliff](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rUCV9R_Wp0k&ab_channel=NathanielRateliff)

 

_Fred spun through the radio dial like a game of Russian Roulette as Linda took apart her sniper just listening to the latest of what he'll force everyone to listen to. It was an ancient rhythm that they were familiar with in Johnson listening to. Linda couldn't deny her head swaying. Knowing Kelly was probably now dancing circles around John in the training room. Though Fred was getting into it till another song came on after it ended much to the disappointment of the team but they listened as the could just feel the build up in their spins before..._

**_SON OF A BITCH!_ **

_Rang through the radio and Kelly just grabbed John with a large grin on her face as the two spun around. Her laughter was lost in the music now blaring through the Longsword. As John wouldn't hide his grin as the tempo raced through the two Spartans as Kelly's laugh was lost in the trumpets and the loud singing. Fred grinned as the song lowered in tempo as he looked at Linda and rushed over as he pulled her to her feet as..._

_**SON OF A BITCH!**  _

_Rang through the radio once more and he danced with her and she let her colder exterior melt away as the Introverted Spartan danced with the Extroverted. The four Spartans sang along with the song as they shouted "SON OF A BITCH!" along with the song. The tense air about them melted away to warmth even as the song died down leading the Spartans into the next upbeat song as Kelly and John's dance was far more energetic then the other pair. But Linda quietly giggled as Fred had an air of 'Dad' humor about him which made her smile and laugh as he never let the training get him down. Kelly had to rebuild her bubbly self while John kept it close to his heart. Linda... well she was always quite but she needed that injection of life._

_They all danced to the horns that blared with the song losing themselves in the lightheartedness of the moment._

 

 


	2. MORE WOLF- BLUE TEAM

**Chat pg 332**

[http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=91272](http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=91272)

The idea of a Spartan being in a domestic setting is laughable... John wasn't really seeing the humor. Blue Team retired... which was as alien as the Arbiter was to civilians but here he was retired on some Outer Colony planet. Him and Kelly just stuck around together though Fred and Linda are just over a river and through the woods right near their home. For a Spartan... just a quick 5 minute sprint. Somehow things had happened and Kelly ended up pregnant. Now most of you are wondering how that could have happened... they aren't really sure themselves but Linda followed soon after which kept them busy and well kept their little family together. The four agreed whomever had a boy first would get the name Samuel, and John asked Kelly if they had a girl to name her Cortana.

But dear God did John give the hospital staff a heart attack when Kelly started going into labor. Imagine a fully armored Spartan carrying a woman half way through labor nearly breaking the doors... yeah that was John. He tried to follow but the armor kept breaking the tiles and well Spartans work in quick sprints. A quick sprint home and a quick sprint back and there you had a Spartan in his bodysuit rushing to find his wife. Well wife wasn't the right term as they were teammates but in a domestic sense they were husband and wife. A healthy baby boy and since they had their child first they got the coveted honor to name him Samuel.

You might think they'd be nervous first time parents and for them there was that hesitance. These were people who could bend metal and break bones with their bare hands, now hand them a 9.5 pound and 27 inches tall newborn. Lucky for Samuel, Grandma Halsey is on speed dial, as she eventually was allowed to go and see the tiny thing her Spartans made. Till Grandma Halsey arrived they spent a month just reading and trying to figure out how to raise a baby. Kelly was happy to start training again since she had horribly felt like a bump on a log for the last few months of her pregnancy which John had to deal with a slightly moody Kelly. He took the late night cravings like a trooper. But they were happy when Halsey arrived as Linda gave birth to their tiny giant Jorge. And she was proud of them.

The next few years went by quickly for Blue Team. They didn't hover around Samuel as he picked himself up when he fell... after Kelly had to train John to stop rushing over and picking up the fallen toddler. It was quite comical to see her force him into a choke hold with Samuel nearby as he did stop crying and pick himself up once Daddy Chief didn't come over and pick him up. They spoiled Samuel and it was hard not to for them as they never **owned**  or  **had**  anything of theirs before. All John had was his coin but Samuel was something different.

At 6... which is where we'll take a closer look at... is when Samuel had his first day of school. A real test of their abilities, Kelly and John wanted to try and home school Samuel so he could be as brilliant as they were, but they had to admit that their childhoods were not exactly normal. Age 6 also made they 4 members of Blue Team paranoid, it wasn't a secret at this point that word had gotten out of their kids. Hell why else would the Arbiter stop and visit every now and then, but Age 6 is when they were taken and made into Spartans. However they were asked to make that sacrifice for the greater good of Humanity, which none of them would ever regret.... but they sacrificed enough in their lives and did not want to have their babies made into Spartans. However reassurance in the form of Dr. Halsey telling them time and time again that it wasn't necessary to take their children eventually soothed that worry. But... Linda's sniper post became a hangout for Blue Team wanting to check up on their children's status every now and then.

Samuel and Jorge were big for their age but they were still typical 6 year olds. Happy and adventurous, sure their parents were legendary soldiers during the 30 year long Human-Covenant War, but they lived in happy blissful ignorance of that past. Samuel thought nothing of the fantastic stories that his parents would tell him. Of giants fighting monsters and saving the princess, being the heroes and the good guys, how the bad guys joined up with the good guys to save the galaxy! Of course all his friends laughed saying that they were just stories made up by parents. Oddly enough he believed them, even though he saw the armor in the spooky basement where the Hog was kept, his not human uncle visiting every so often, and the gun collection that his dad kept telling him he'd teach him how to shoot when he had better coordination skills.

Kelly had eased into the strange domestication and John embraced fatherhood. As Samuel tended to win the 'My Dad can beat up your Dad' arguments, though unknown to Samuel no one wanted to fight his Dad even if they paid them too. John calmed down once they felt like they knew what they were doing but that did not mean he let Kelly do everything. He had to come out of his armor, so to speak, smile a bit more and well... try to be normal. John didn't take bullying well, funny enough since you could see him as being the bully as a child, and to children under 10 John and Kelly were very intimidating people. Yet like all parents some see their child of having done no wrong, which they did not see Samuel as being infallible since they were not when they were 6, but for other parents John did have a few arguments with other fathers. Fred wasn't immune from the trials of Fatherhood. However... this was all just so domestic and with 4 giants living near you the community saw it as normal. 

John and Fred did eventually build an obstacle course for their kids but instead of training it was more for play... but it still reminded them of what they had back on Reach. Kelly accused John of trying to train Samuel  but she had done the same. Fred and Linda didn't even bother to deny their motives of trying to sorta train their kid but that was normal for the Spartans. However... they wouldn't be as shouty as Grandpa Mendez whom visited the Spartans after being appointed Dr. Halsey's shadow as she was still in trouble with the UNSC and ONI. The 4 Spartans stood in attention as they were examined by their Drill Sargent, even a possibly pregnant Kelly, however his Spartans never failed to impress him. Even though Samuel kept twitching and the two children kept breaking ranks to hide behind their parents legs. He was impressed by his Spartans and softened to see the two boys proudly showing him the small cardboard fort they helped in making, though really they painted it and they helped gather the boxes.

"My my got a fort strong enough to withstand a grenade! No! A whole box of them!" He said to the boys as John and Fred knew that the statement was false but they just let him say that. "I see you two boys have been working hard." He said looking over at the reconstruction of the Reach training ground to which the two Spartans, with their small shadows, proudly showed off _their_  'fort'.

For Kelly sitting inside with Linda and Dr. Halsey were receiving grand news, "Well Kelly it appears you'll have another baby. I don't think there will be any complications but... the doctor at the hospital is competent in my opinion. Would you like to know the gender?" She said looking over the blood work as Kelly nodded. "You'll be having a little girl. Do you have any ideas for a name?"

Kelly looked out the window for a moment looking at Samuel and Jorge rushing across a small rope bridge, hopping on it to make it swing around as John and Fred walked with the father figure in their life probably showing off what they built. She just warmly smiled, "Cortana. John wants to name her Cortana."

 

**Chat pg 337**

[http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=91666](http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=91666)

**Pet store.**

Blue Team needed a break from being stuck in their Longsword for too long and the Outer Colonies were a great place to restock and rest without the UNSC suddenly being there. Linda was in charge of the grocery shopping and restocking at the local black market. For the 3 others they were stuck with site seeing as having 4 Spartan-II's in your neighborhood black market tended to get everyone tense so they had to find a way to amuse themselves which was difficult as they had to also lay low  _while_ your teammate was inside making the necessary purchases. John was the most uncomfortable as Fred forced him to stop sitting on the ship "guarding" it as he needed some fresh air as well. Lucky for them the streets were pretty bare as they walked around just looking around.

Kelly dashed across the street and squatted down with a grin on her face as there were puppies in the window. Their tails wiggled as they yapped at the person walking by the window and before John and Fred could tell her no she slipped inside looking down at the small animals. She was a tall woman even without her armor which slightly intimidated the shop owners but they warmed up to the baby talking woman as she was enamored with the tiny wiggly puppies. When Fred and John walked over Kelly was just lying on the floor with 6 puppies on her stomach. She smiled at the rest of them, "Can we keep them?"

"No Kelly." Fred said walking in and sitting by her as he stole a few puppies. He smiled softly as the one with one perked ear and one floppy ear elicited a memory that made him warm all over. 

John waited outside as Linda walked over with 20 bags like she had just gone on a shopping trip to 20 shoe stores. "I got ammunition for a steal. Also UNSC regulation food rations." She said walking over as she looked around,  the large scar on her head remained from that shot that nearly killed her, "Where are the others?"

He just pointed as the two "siblings" told the owner of memories of dogs that they had when they were really little. Just leaving the two serious Spartans to just fondly smile before returning to a relaxed guarding as they let them enjoy their

 

**Chat pg 372 and h5gsd pg 225**

[http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=94833](http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=94833)

[http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/4-halo-5-guardians-storycampaign-discussion/?do=findComment&comment=94841](http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/4-halo-5-guardians-storycampaign-discussion/?do=findComment&comment=94841)

Avengers shawarma

_End of Halo 5 Buck... has to buy the drinks. They found some bar on some outer colony planet after this all._

_The Arbiter leaned back in his chair with his helmet in his hand looking utterly tired. To his left sat Vale and Usze one of their legs rested on the others chair. Vale was nibbling on some appitizers and Usze was trying some as well._

_N'tho was eagerly eating having jumped into the battle on an empty stomach to which Linda was joining him._

_The Arbiters right was Kelly and John were doing the same as Vale and Usze though John was leaning back in his seat. John and Locke had a distant look on their face as they slowly drank. Kelly was barely awake._

_Tanaka sat next to Locke eating a Shawarma. She moved to beside Locke after N'tho and Linda kept trying to steal a bite of her food._

_The only 3 that seemed to be mildly enjoying the drinks were Rtas, Buck, and Fred. They all were enjoying the top shelf liquor as Rtas could probably drink them under the table but human liquor kept making him burp._

_Everyone was covered in dirt and grime with scuffed armor and broken visors as they all just sat in the quiet. As the employees quietly swept in the back having opened up for the rag tag group._

 

**Chat pg 420**

[http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=99350](http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=99350)

**American Boy**

_Kelly looked at the Mall with fascination as John was dragged into the building by the three other Spartans. Sure they've been to plenty of malls... just never when it wasn't ruined from war. John and Fred wandered off after the two boys seemed to turn red when the girls wandered into a 'ladies undergarment' store. Funny how Fred was eager to get John into the building but the two made a quick tactical retreat when the idea of their 'sisters' getting nice underwear came into question. But the group congregated back at the large tech store as the boys got some items from the tall and large stores but Kelly was bored. Till bright colors always attracted the hyperactive Spartan and she found herself slipping on a pair of headphones and she found herself with a smile as her hands cupped the headphones, her body swaying, and well eventually money coming out of her wallet for the headphones and info on the artist singing the non-copyrighted music._

_Bright colors attracted the hyper spartan but flashing lights were like her flame. A low beat filled the air as a small old arcade just sung to her hyper nature._

_"Where is Kelly?" Linda looked around as John and Fred put the monitor on the floating pallet, they were adding some personal touches to the Longsword. Sure that wasn't allowed but at this point it was all one big half illegal vacation/mission._

_"Wasn't she by the headphones?" Fred spoke and he pulled John away from the nearest attendant as the Petty Officer was not the most... personable. "Let me handle this chief..."_

_The poor attendant was still getting the evil eye from John but Fred tried his best. "Yeah sorry... sister's boyfriend is a moody guy. But have ya seen her? Tall like me? Kinda built."_

_"Uhh yeah she bought some headphones and then I think went to the arcade next door." He said finding the courage to ignore the tall scarred man._

_As the Spartans walked  into the arcade they had to be careful navigating the crowd gathered around the dance-dance-revolution machine as the song blared ~Can ya meet me halfway~ some woman sung as the electronic music blared. At the center of attention was Kelly and a small line of children tapping in and out to dance against the Spartan whom had the biggest smile on her face._

 

 


	3. Sangheili

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Works focusing on Jul, Raia, or Jul and Rai

[http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/448-halo-shipping/?do=findComment&comment=87223](http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/448-halo-shipping/?do=findComment&comment=87223)

**** Shipping pg 13 ** **

_He still hated humans. That wasn't going to change but some were tolerable. Though the doctor danced on the edge of tolerable. She spoke more with a drink in her hand and as the ale poured their hearts sang their woes. She always spoke fondly of her daughter... of things that went unsaid, of complements that she never got to give, or to tell her that she was proud of everything that she did. Her mate, Jul always saw that fond silent smile, looking into her drink keeping those silent memories to herself. Till she would speak of moments that were buried deep beneath the callous woman many saw her as. She would laugh... and she would cry, more for her daughter she never got to know. The Spartans were her children. She was the mother of the Demons, and she would speak with the same tender fondness that she reserved for her daughter. It would take a bit more to get Jul to talk of wounds of the hearts but he would. He spoke of his young, and his nephews and nieces. His sons he spoke with that pride that all fathers hold but... he held regrets that all sangheili fathers have. Raia... oh Raia he like Halsey's mate they spoke with those same tender memories. Moments never getting back with her. Time lost and they found that comfort at the bottom of the bottle. It was a bitter pill to swallow for him to admit he enjoyed her company. However, it was a silent agreement between them and well they could live with that._

 

[http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=79420](http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=79420)

**_ Chat pg 183 _ **

_Jul did not enjoy interacting with the other lower clans. Mdama was the larger farming clans, which not too long ago became it's own keep though that was before his life began, the elders still called it a clan. Jul was busy climbing up the ranks and though the other clans had their own breed of beauty none of them would catch his eyes. So here he was during his leave, on a warm summer night wanting to bash his head into one of the orchard trees. He was going to throttle his 'brother' as his forehead hit the tree a few times till he heard a soft chuckle behind him, "You know there is an easier way to get the fruit out of the tree." A soft voice spoke behind him and he held in a groan as he turned around to politely ask to be left alone but... what he saw well... maybe company wasn't so bad._

 

_Her hide was a soft grey but green eyes shone  in the dying light, a rare color but they held an exotic flare. Jul did not remember seeing her before, perhaps she arrived with her family late? Her mandibles were closed tightly as her amusement was evident as that confidence exuded from her. She walked over as she threw a well aimed pebble at a fruit hanging in the tree and Jul caught it. "Like I said there **are**  easier ways to get fruit out of the tree." _

 

_"It wasn't my intention..." Jul started as his mandibles clicked with embarrassed movements and her amusement and musical giggle teased him. She wore a plan gown with little embroidery upon the sleeves and collar as it appeared she was unmarried. He watched as she plucked the fruit from his hand and just began to walk away. He looked around before following as they walked through the orchard and away from the noise. To talk... that's all they did. Strolling so very casually as they talked about everything under the suns, to hear her musical laugh. Perhaps this wasn't as bad as he originally thought and by the end of their walk her hand was in the crook of his arm. "I never did quite catch your name." Jul asked as they could hear the trickle of conversation once more._

 

_"Raia. My name is Raia, though I hope we can **talk**  more." She seemed to purr suggestively leaving Jul outside grinning happily as the name Raia danced happily on his mandibles._

 

 

[http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=79648](http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=79648)

**** Chat 186 ** **

_Idle chattering had never been Raia's forte, then again she ** **had****  hoped to be married by now. The clan wasn't complaining though, nests were always full and hands were needed to corral the hatchlings. Her cousin was chatting her to death, and by now Raia was nodding as she looked over the fruit and fish having stopped listening long ago. Her cousin was currently twitterpated, a fleeting feeling for her as her "icy" demeanor drove others away. It had her Aunts, and even her Nana's, mandibles clicking as she was Intelligent and capable, having her own organized mind, but... she  was cold. Raia countered that she wasn't cold! She... she just hasn't found that right warmth between her hearts. Raia blinks as her cousin chirps as she has been looking at the same fruit for a little bit longer then necessary._

 

_"Sorry Sollu, I was just thinking...lost in the clouds." She sighed as they walked along the stalls the suns still low, only one hanging low in the sky._

 

_"That's not like you Raia." Sollu said with slight concern before quick and happy mandible clicks betray her thoughts, "Were you perhaps thinking about the 'Mdama male?" Sollu had her mandibles tightly closed in devious delight as Raia slightly flared her mandibles in an annoyed flustered huff._

 

_"Not exactly..." Raia said as she hadn't exactly thought about the Mdama male... Jul. She ** **did****  enjoy his company but... what but? She couldn't lie to herself, Raia honestly enjoyed his company and desired to speak with him again but the only time her clan interacted with the 'Mdama keep was during harvest, festivals, and the random gatherings like last night. She mentally sighed as she possibly missed a good opportunity. But talking around the stalls of food and Raia hears a familiar voice._

 

_Deep and pleasant as she spent a few hours talking and listening to that voice. "Is that him?" Sollu asked her as Raia nodded slowly as she debated on striking up a conversation with him or not. She was not as... formal looking as she was when they last spoke. She looked at the fruit in her hands as the leather of her forearm sleeves as it ran up to the palm of her hands before cutting off at her elbows and leaving her upper arms exposed. Cloth and leather... unlike her cousin, Raia saw herself as working as her... casual attire was more made for the orchards instead of socializing with males. Her toes lightly dug into the dirt as she debated... but her legs made her decision for her._

 

_Jul stopped as he noticed the same confident female just walking up to him. Raia felt that nervousness die down as she just smiled at him, relief danced in his eyes as she was a saving grace from a horrible conversation partner. "Well... did not expect to see you shopping for a meal." She teased with a purr, hearing Sollu's confused mandible clicks as this was a new side to her cousin. Jul was not much taller then Raia, but height never really mattered to her, his eyes were bright yellow as they danced with delight to seeing her again._

 

_"That and selling some fruit and grain... would you like to catch up?" Jul spoke offering his arm and Raia felt that jolt of excitement run through her as she calmly placed her hand in the crook of his arm just walking. Leaving her poor cousin behind very confused at the sudden warmth and well friendly attitude to this Jul 'Mdama. However she feels her mandibles twitch as by the time the 3 suns are high her whole clan will know about Raia's new male._

 

 

[http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=82322](http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=82322)

**** Chat 222 ** **

_Her tongue was as sharp as a burnblade. Jul found that out quickly as Raia would reply with a witty response always matching his words in a slightly challenging way, yet Jul found that fascinating as Raia was bold and brilliant. He leaned back in the grass just feeling the warmth on his belly, as he felt like a young hot blooded cadet again finally having the right to mate when he was with her and her wit. She sat with some fruit as she sliced it up with a small personal knife Jul had given her._

 

_"Ah yes just ** **lie****  there. Let  ** **me****  cut all this fruit." She said amused looking over her shoulder at him. There was no real reason for this get together, just for them to eat alone and enjoy each others company._

 

_"Well if you happily ** **insist****."_

 

_"Careful Jul... I do have a knife." she purred just picking out the seeds._

 

_He silently moved so he was behind her before his hands quickly reached around, gently squeezing a pressure point in her wrists causing Raia to become disarmed, while pulling her close to say, "And... I have military training." Jul purred in her ear. Blatantly taking the opportunity to rub his face against hers, which... Raia reciprocated his affection. Meal could wait a few moments while the two just exchanged the affectionate nuzzles._

 

 

[http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=82735](http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=82735)

**** Chat pg 228 ** **

_Raia was surprised by how he just quickly disarmed her and then his sudden boldness. She happily reciprocated his affection as she purred brushing her face against his. Jul pulled her closer and her back bumped against his chest as the two just nuzzled. Lunch was quietly forgotten as Raia felt that mischievous idea slither into her mind. Jul was ** **clearly****  interested so... it might be stepping over a traditional courting. However they were alone so there were no family members to disapprovingly croon at the two. _

 

_Jul felt a hard nip on his cheek. He tensed as his eyes darted to the glittering green eyes that held an impish fire in them, Raia had just bit him! And Raia quietly approved when he didn't jerk his head away as she preened him. Gentle nips and blatantly rubbing her mandibles against his. He could not resist letting his own deep rumble fill the air as her nips became harder and rubbing her own head and neck against him. Jul begin to preen her as Lunch was a wonderful idea, he held her close just feeling himself melt in this wonderful feeling._

 

_Courting was always a long and passionate affair as open affection was frowned upon when a pair had hatchlings as it could lead them to figure out whom their father was. But, closed doors allowed the continuation of the passionate love affair between two mates. Jul could easily see himself with Raia, as her silver tongue amused him to no end and mates had to be friends and lovers. Raia could see herself with Jul, she felt that warm feeling she knew she had missed. The one her cousin would constantly chatter about, Jul amused her to no end as he could always make her laugh and have some witty response to his antics which... made her happy._

 

_The two did remember about Lunch as the simple meal had turned into an affectionate affair._

 

 

** Chat pg 648 **

[http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=124118](http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=124118)

_Jul felt cold as his lungs shuddered to suck in air. He did not want to die! In the end... no one wants to die. He felt numb as his mind raced with final thoughts... oh... god... oh Raia... he did not want to die. He let out a pathetic noise but no one would hear him as he was dying alone. Raia... sweet Raia... he failed oh gods... oh spirits.. oh **SOMEBODY**! He felt so alone... snow crunched behind him. His hand twitched weakly as he pushed himself over and felt nothing but pain. A strangled weak cry as his mandibles spasmed with pain. He heard a voice hum a song he had not heard in years and it was a song... 'Raia?' he weakly warbled. He was dying but he would happily rush into death if she was there to greet him. He let pained pitiful whimpers leave his throat as he wanted his mate. 'Shhh darling shhh I'm here.' She said to him kneeling beside him. Jul could hear the hole in his neck where air flowed from as he wheezed with so many emotions. Her green eyes smiled warmly at him, 'I-I-I'm sorry' Once more she silenced his struggling words as he felt her hands move against his face.... against his arms... and holding his hand. Her eyes looked at him with all the love and devotion she had given him the day they truly fell in love. Though they could argue it was the day they married... or as he argued it was the day he first saw her._

_She was dressed for the cold as a shawl rested over her neck but his vision began to blur. He warbled out not wanting to lose her. But he felt her hand against his own, oh he sickly knew he was dying and his mind was just trying to make it all go smoothly but... he just wanted his Raia. 'I'm not leaving you Jul.' She said as he felt her lean against him and Jul wheezed again as he mourned, gods know why he did but he felt pain swell in his chest. 'I'm sorry Raia' He howled softly as he was fighting the howling void. 'I know. Jul...' She spoke and he turned his head to look at her as that howling void silenced for a moment as she cupped his face, 'I'm not leaving you ... ever again.'_

_Jul suddenly felt warm as his eyes closed. He could hear insects chirping as something landed on his chest and he jumped up in a panic. His armor was gone and in its place was the looser fabrics that he wore when he was much younger. He looked around at the grain fields and in the distance was 'Mdama keep. He felt distressed for a moment as he looked down at the fruit in his hands... Raia always liked them they were too sweet for him... a giggle made him turn his head. There was one stubborn orchard tree out in the middle of the grain field with a much younger Raia holding a piece of fruit. 'Well 'bout time you woke up. I've been trying to wake you up for awhile but you sleep like a rock. Some good the Covenant did for you.' She spoke with that silver tongue and impish fire in her eyes. He could see it from here by the tone of her voice. She wore the colored powder near her eyes making them look like two shimmering tails swept near her eyes. A colored robe that was elegant, to him at least covered her form. It was the festival... he just knew that deep down..._

_Her smile faded for a moment before turning to that calm patient smile that she would use on their sons or even him sometimes, 'Don't think about it too hard...' Her impish charm returned again as she tossed him the other fruit in her hand which he caugh. 'Can't catch me!' She cried as she just disappeared in the tall grains, Jul felt anchored to where he stood... knowing that if he moved there would be no turning back. Jul didn't need to be asked twice. He laughed as he felt his feet finally free and he raced after his beloved. Though he thought he was hallucinating still truth be told his brain had stopped minutes ago as this would be his endless dream._

 

 

**Chat pg 721**

_Exuberant Witness floats over to some of the debris that the Guardian brought with it. Having been kicked out of most of her tasks by Cortana she might as well clean up. A groan brings her attention as her data shows it is a Sangheili, as Cortana brought fragmented data with her but she can at least identify it. A few drones that still listen to her float over as she is fascinated by all manner of creatures but this one is wounded and could be suffering radiation exposure, broken bones, and as well as an obvious stab wound._

_**Months later** _

_The Arbiter and Fireteam Osiris  confront a now healthy Jul 'Mdama. "Witness how long has he been here?!"_

_"For many months the Guardian brought him here."_

 

**Chat pg 722**

_"Exuberant..." Locke began knowing that he stabbed him. But... was he off?_

_"He was brought here when a few platforms from Kamchatka jumped back here. Plus there were large Guardian type structures that jumped and he was in the jump debris. I do not understand the hostility agent Locke?" Exuberant looked at her friends as they only seemed to become more aggressive. So... she put her foot down so to speak._

_Her violet eye flashed red as she raised her normally cheerful voice, "You will NOT kill him! And to now find out that you, Agent Locke, were the one to nearly dissect his mandible muscles and nearly hit a major motor function cortex!" She floated over being aggressive. She was not fond of it but before she met Locke she was tending to Jul. Learning as he originally was so wrathful but in this solitude grew remorseful of the fissure he had caused the Sangheili. She had only brought him here so that he could find some closure. She was not going to let him die! However guilt nagged her as she floated down and if she could curl up she would have but they would swear that she somehow made herself smaller. "Forgive me Agent Locke for shouting at you. I did not mean to be aggressive but I did at the same time. Jul has been the only contact with the reseeded galaxy till you came along. I mostly left him alone as he had asked but I do not understand..."_

_Locke just sighed and lowered his gun, he did when she got in his face but he motioned for the others to put their weapons down. However Jul looked to the Arbiter and simply said, "I heard you are having trouble with 'Telcam."_

 


	4. Bittersweet Raia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of works dubbed Bittersweet Raia. I will post the unedited versions as well as the edited versions.
> 
> Another note is these stories are all unedited and are rather raw but I'll keep posting these.
> 
> I don't own Halo.

**Chat pg 352**

[http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=93054](http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=93054)

Raia woke up screaming as the smell of acidic flames continued to lick higher and higher as they suddenly attacked her. Voices and hands. She screamed as she started to kick. Everything hurt as her mandibles wouldn't move right and she began to howl as the bright light was taken off her face. Numbness ran up her spine as her kicking grew weaker till she groaned trying to stay awake. Words blurred together as the word  _safe_   was repeated to her. Perhaps the Arbiter or someone found her alive... maybe she survived the crash.  It wouldn't be till some time later that she would discover how complex her new situation would be but during her times of drifting in and out of brief consciousness she smelt that familiar warmth of that spice mixed with aged leather that strangely smelt good. She could feel someone holding her hand or rubbing that tender spot on her skull or even that sweet spot on her neck. 

Maybe she was dead and Jul was dead as well... here he was trying to coax her out of a useless corpse. She always seemed to wake up long after he left... she had hoped it was Jul.

It didn't take Raia long to realize that there was something out of place with where she was. Things were  **wrong**. Small social cues were dismissed... most notably the medical staff and a few female fighters. However... she felt better that she was right in her thinking. A female named Zipporah took care of her, being from a highland clan... she comforted Raia and seemed to know what to say in subtly explaining what had happened. Zipporah was a sweet female but she couldn't deny that Raia had more... power with her words. Raia felt her mandibles were not moving as wide and, Zipporah was sweet, tried her best to keep Raia from looking at what had happened. The acidic flames had reached her face leaving her scarred and her mandibles moved with what appeared to be painful spastic twitching. It was the left side of her face or as Jul called it, her nice side, as he would always be affectionate from the left if she was mad at him.

She couldn't help but howl with pain. Jul was gone and probably dead and here she was just living in some Hell. She didn't feel the needle in her shoulder as her body felt heavy and her crying subsided. Was it hours or was it days when she felt herself stirring to her hand being held and the sound of talking.

_"Shipmaster Mdama..."_

_"Quite. I really am done talking for now and you continue to harass me now? Your family is the reason why **mine** is dead!"_ He hissed, violently and foot steps walked away.

A heavy sigh as her hand was once more held and she could feel mandibles caressing it. _"Is it really you...Raia? That's what Forze says... I lost mine so long ago."_  He spoke with pain as he placed her hand down. Her eyes felt so heavy that they wanted to stay shut forever. But was it really Jul?  _"I lost Forze long ago too. But why chase after ghosts."_  He said let going of her hand and she silently whined wanting that comfort back. A hard brush against her skull as she felt the warm hide and could smell that spice mixed with the leather scent that has aged well. A deep purr as he was nuzzling her head,  _"Why chase after ghosts. Of things I lost too long ago."_  He was leaving.

His steps made it to the door as a whine made him stop, "Jul?" He looked back and saw a single opened eye, struggling to not close, a vibrant green eye and a hand reaching out. 

Raia realized... that he might not be her Jul. But in  **that** moment she did not care. It was Jul and that's all that mattered.

 

 

**Chat pg 492**

Raia was growing tired of the medical center but her entire body  **hurt**. Her days seemed to flow into each other as time dragged on and on between her occasional... fits. She was confused, always tired, and frustrated that she was hurt so badly. That lessened a bit as soon as Jul returned to her life. He wasn't her Jul but... was her husband even alive? She already cried about her foolishness for chasing after him and risking that chance of leaving her sons motherless and she did just that. She cried about that fact but according to the thing that brought her here... that was a one way trip. It tended to ramble not realizing how much she understood or even cared to understand it's complexities but it always told her that "your song in that realm ended. But that's just a glimpse into one song other songs turn out differently for you and others the same fate remains... disfigurement and even the complete ending of your song." But Jul... this Jul... she felt horrible as she thought of him in the same respect as her husband. After he would leave that lingering regret filled the space between her hearts even though she was told that she wouldn't see her Jul ever again. But he reminded her of Jul before the collapse of the Covenant, even when they were in the early stages of courtship.

She quickly learned the differences between this Jul and her Jul. Minus the near extinction of the 'Mdama clan, but their courtship was the same everything was the same till she died. This is when she learned what happened to her Jul. He smiled, awkwardly as she could tell he was hesitant at showing his affection now, he always smiled at her but he apologized for being inappropriately affectionate to her when she had been in a critical state. Raia knew she was acting cold toward him, though deep in her hearts she had let everything out when he walked back...

_He stood at the door as her eye struggled to remain open and her hearts froze as he was going to walk away. She just knew... she saw how his body was and he was going to leave._

_" **Jul!** " She warbled as she didn't realize that she jumped up till the world pushed on her body and she felt like a sinking stone. But she never hit the ground but her legs did give out as she leaned against him._

_The silence spoke for them and she just cried maybe in happiness maybe in utter relief? But she cried as she held him close telling him that she missed him... that she found him again and how worried she was. They slid to the floor as she held him tightly just letting out a months worth of built up worry flow out of her. Jul just held her close and she just felt that warmth that he always gave. He just told her over and over that 'I've got you'._

But... she acted cold to him... because... well she didn't know why. He had walked in wearing, what she called, 'heraldic' armor. As the deep blue highlights mingled with the red and gold of the Swords of Sangheilos colors. Yes... that was a major difference that her Jul had to eventually make... and according to the thing he chose the other way. Jul had been captured by the humans when he had followed 'Telcam and once he escaped to the colony he had a choice to make. He called the kaidon of 'Mdama keep and then he contacted the Arbiter. This Jul still did not agree with a truce with humanity after what he suffered at their hands but he would not do the humans job of causing the death of their species by continuing to fracture the Sangheili with his Covenant ideals. It was a blow to his pride but... he thought of Sangheilos before his own prejudices. 

If her cold nature was disheartening to him... he hid it well as he always came to visit her trying to cheer her up but she felt that he was attempting to woo her again holding back the urge to just continue where he left off. She... was holding back the same urges of just loving him from the deepest part of her entire being.  To endlessly love him just as she loved him seconds before the fire reached her and she loves him deeply right now. He doted on her and helped her as she struggled with her food. Her mandibles would not move and she felt the food slip away and fall into her lap, with soft foods her mandibles would not curl inward where her tongue could clean them, and she felt like screaming but Jul just remained patient, kind, and loving as he picked her food back up and helped her mandibles move. 

She felt small pride bubble up in her as she fed herself strips of meat but could hear the hushed voices from outside the door.

"Why are you asking me this?" His deep voice spoke almost muffling the words.

"Because she shares the same clan name." Zipporah spoke, "She cannot stay here forever."

A deep sigh from him as he felt bothered but worried... she knew him too well. "I will take her but only if she wants to. I cannot control her wishes and wants which they obviously aren't  **me** or  **here** ," Raia felt her mandibles still as her coldness had gotten to him, "but I will take her till she is healthy enough to do what she wants."

A silence filled the air till Zipporah spoke, "I will keep her here longer so that she can decide on that."

Raia leaned back into her pillow as she looked down at her hands as her mandibles had gone numb... she didn't hear the door open but she heard it close and the feeling of the food falling from her mandibles. He sat down next to her bed his helmet in his arms, though he had set it aside as he picked up the meat and held it to her mandibles. "You almost had it." He spoke with the warm trill in his voice but Raia wondered.... would she always see him as a stranger?

 

 

** Chat pg 540 **

[http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=113469](http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=113469)

Raia felt her mandibles lock together as she forced herself to keep up with Jul. Her nails dug into his hide as she knew she could take a bit more... but it hurt! Everything  **hurt!**  But she didn't want to limp around like a wounded animal... though she was one. The creature that the  _Infinity_ kept... and the creature it kept... but it had offered to fix her yet she refused now as Raia forced her legs to keep up with Jul's fast stride. His mandibles snapped out orders as the heraldic armor sported holographic glyph that seemed to float in the air. Her legs ached and Raia could feel herself skipping steps as her legs at times seemed to forget how walking worked. Jul stopped  and Raia used this chance to catch her breath as Jul kept her close she could practically taste his agitation as he was puffing himself up but here she could see him in his element of war... even if he wasn't  _hers_. He huffed in annoyance as the other walked away, she could see his restraint in action as she knew he wanted to comfort her... but she squandered it all away by acting so cold but why try and replace something long since gone and force him to sow close a fresh gash. 

Jul... well Jul felt an ache in his hearts not fresh but a phantom pain that she stirred up. He asked  _her_ whom he was... and she showed him the other side of the coin but also how losing Raia just drowned him in that suffocating feeling that he remembers too well. However, it was that pain that drove him to the other side of the coin.  _Is there a song where we both are happy?_ He remembers asking as she was silent for a long time, fading in and out of existence till she finally answered.  ** _There is a song... but so many things had to fall into place for a perfect song that you two sing. There are others where she is disfigured or you are tortured... there are many songs where you both face great pain. You ask for the harmony that beings play, there is only one perfect song that avoids all that pain and sorrow... many have the pain and sorrow... but the majority end with a silencing of the song. Humans call this idea a fairy tale... Happy Ending? Well... I  like those._** He doubted that this attempt to have a song was successful... he was too old to try and court her fully again but her fresh pain she felt was too great. _As long as she is happy..._  He forced himself to think as he led her to a room next to his own. The Arbiter had many enemies still... and Jul had made an enemy in 'Telcam with a lovely bounty on his head. 

"You can stay in this room. The officer using it had just died if you do not mind sleeping with a few personal effects for now. It was all we could do on such short notice." Jul spoke as Raia watched him enter the code as he led her inside. It had a heavy scent in it that made her sneeze, she did not find this scent pleasant but it was temporary.

"And if I need to talk to you? Or need something?" She asked knowing that she wouldn't be moving around for awhile... the scent was still heavy but she had to get over it at least there was scent and not the slightly sterile scent of a medical wing.

"Since an officer lived here... you'll be able to contact me." She knew that voice. He was annoyed with her but also in pain... she ruined it.  _Ruined what?! **WHAT WAS THERE TO GAIN?!**  _She thought to herself as she replied with a simple alright and he left with a polite nod. She watched the door as she let the whine escape her throat but she knew Jul wasn't coming back, she killed the warmth he showered her since she woke up and saw him. She threw something and just screamed as she wanted to go home! She wanted her sons! She wanted her husband back! She fell to her knees and let it all out as she wanted her husband back... someone whom counted the days till he could see her again... to sneak into her room at night to steal a few hours and remind her that he was still there and still loved her.  She screamed and wailed as she replayed so many moments... _Those who always look to the sky never see what is right before them_. She remembered hearing that somewhere. 

She pulled herself to her feet no matter how much her legs protested as the scent in his room kept tickling her nose and she was not enjoying the fact  that the scent belonged to a dead male. She opened the door and sighed as this hall was quite right now, so no one heard her having a fit. She looked to the door next to her own... it was Jul's.  _Well I wonder if it's the same..._  She thought in amusement as Jul had a habit of using simple codes for his personal things. She looked around before walking over and simply tapping in the code, _It won't work I doubt Jul would use--_ The light turned gold and she blinked as she slowly pushed open the door.  _Of course he would... I'll scold him later._  She closed her own door just walking into his room as she just wanted to relax... and she missed his scent.

\-----

Jul had felt the hours fly on by as she hadn't contacted him... and he expected it. But he wasn't going to dwell on it as he had been running this ship for 2 days without sleep and he deserved to sleep but having to grill the entire ship after a near successful attempt on his life hours before he was going to bring Raia on? He wasn't going to risk that. He looked at her door and felt himself deflate slightly as he tapped in his code. His gauntlet chirped softly and he froze as he pulled up the data. His code had been entered not too long after he left Raia... and they never left. His eyes looked at her door as he pulled out an old dagger as he slowly walked in. It wasn't a large living quarter but he looked around the small gathering room as a few papers on the center console had been moved,  _sloppy_. He mentally growled as he began to check each room and corners where a Sangheili could hide, Gathering room clear, the small kitchen area was clear, that just left his sleeping quarter and his bathroom. He quickly crept over and glanced at the armor rack,  _Where are they? The bed has a solid base, ceiling does not pull away..._  He walked into the bathroom at this point feeling paranoid as someone entered his quarters and never left.  Items had been moved... The slight shifting of fabric made him snap around  and the adrenaline froze as... _Raia_. 

Raia seemed to bury her face into the pillow with her mandibles tugging on his pillow. She was hugging his pillow on his bed, her legs tried to wrap around the pillow but he walked closer and he could hear her contented purring. He put the dagger away letting out a hiss of relief as his palms ran over his... he ripped off his helmet as he was tired and paranoid. He ran his palm over his skull wondering if he should sleep in the gathering room...He snorted as he wasn't going to play this game anymore. If she saw it as being improper then he'll take that shame but she was in his bed. He'd deal with the consequences of this tomorrow... more cold glares and bitter words but she fawned over his pillow as he pulled off the black underskin kicking it into a pile as he stole blankets from her and watched with closing eyes how she softly trilled, purred, and mewled at the pillow covered in his scent. Jul doesn't remember falling asleep... nor when he pulled her close to him and buried his face into the back of her neck softly nipping at the hide. 

And each had nothing but good dreams....

 

 

** Chat pg 543 **

[http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=113984](http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=113984)

Edited version of the 2nd Bittersweet Raia. I will Hide this tomorrow.

 

Raia was growing tired of the medical center, the air tasted sterile to her it was clean but far too clean to be comfortable, but her entire body  **hurt**. Her days seemed to flow into each other as time dragged on and on between her occasional... fits. She was confused, always tired, and frustrated that she was hurt so badly. That lessened a bit as soon as Jul returned to her life. He wasn't her Jul but... was her husband even alive? She already cried about her foolishness for chasing after him and risking that chance of leaving her sons motherless and she did just that she left them motherless and that broke her hearts... one broken heart for each son. She cried about that fact but according to... to... to that  _thing_ that brought her here... that was a one way trip and she was stuck in this mockery of normality. It tended to ramble not realizing how much she understood or even cared to understand it's complexities but it always told her that "Your song in that realm ended. But that's just a glimpse into one song other songs turn out differently for you and others the same fate remains... disfigurement and even the complete ending of your song." But Jul... this Jul... she felt horrible as she thought of him in the same respect as her husband but wasn't he just like her husband? Those thoughts just made her nauseous as it made her so confused but it was like nothing happened, there was that sweetness she knew and those smiles, how his silver eyes just glittered. He reminded her of Jul before the collapse of the Covenant, even when they were in the early stages of courtship. After he would leave that lingering regret filled the space between her hearts even though she was told that she wouldn't see her Jul ever again. 

She quickly learned the differences between this Jul and her Jul. Minus the near extinction of the 'Mdama clan which surprised her... not even her sons were alive, but their courtship was the same everything was the same till she died. She had gone down like she would have, fighting to death but fire seemed to follow her as she had taken the murders with her.  He smiled, awkwardly as she could tell he was hesitant at showing his affection now, he always smiled at her but he apologized for being inappropriately affectionate to her when she had been in a critical state. Raia knew she was acting cold toward him, though deep in her hearts she had let everything out when he walked back...

_He stood at the door with his back to her as she struggled to keep her eye open, her hearts froze as he was going to walk away. She just knew... she saw how his body was and he was going to leave. He was going to leave her and she had just gotten him back. His eyes were looking at the floor and she watched his hand slowly slide off the side of the door as he lifted his head not looking at her._

_" **Jul!** " She warbled loudly as she didn't realize that in her fear she jumped up wanting to rush to him but the world pushed on her body. Her legs felt numb and she felt like a sinking stone. But she never hit the ground  as she leaned against him. Her arms held him tightly as she tried to hold back the sobbing that would follow, she wanted to say so many things but what? She didn't have to think anymore as it all rushed out and she cried, she wanted to be angry at him but she felt relieved that he was safe and months of worry just rushed out. She couldn't see the overwhelmed look on his face as he held her tightly, here was Raia... his wife long dead back in his arms and his hearts trembled what was he to do? Jul just held her close and she just felt that warmth that he always gave. He just told her over and over that 'I've got you'. He sank down, closed his eyes, and began to gently rock her as he felt emotions rush him the same feeling that rushed him every time he rushed into battle._

But now that heads were clear and days had passed... she acted cold to him... because... well she didn't know why. He wasn't her husband... he was a lie and she was in Hell, a mockery of what she knew and who she loved. Today he had walked in wearing, what she called, 'heraldic' armor. As the deep blue under armor and highlights in the recessed armor mingled with the vibrant red and glittering gold that were the colors of the Swords of Sangheilos. Yes... that was a bit of a shock to her as a major difference that her Jul had to eventually make... and according to the thing he chose the other way. Jul had been captured by the humans when he had followed 'Telcam and once he escaped to the colony he had a choice to make. He called the kaidon of 'Mdama keep and then he contacted the Arbiter. This Jul still did not agree with a truce with humanity, and she wondered whom he had complained too? Who would have softly chided him... she remembered how she softly smiled at him then motioned to the window, as she leaned against the wall watching his silver eyes relax at the sight of home. She learned of what he suffered at their hands and how he chose to side with the Arbiter as he would not do the humans job of causing the death of their species by continuing to fracture the Sangheili with his Covenant ideals. It was a blow to his pride but... he thought of Sangheilos before his own prejudices.  _Why could **he** not do that?_

If her cold nature was disheartening to him... he hid it well as he always came to visit her trying to cheer her up, holding back the sweet words and purrs, but still she felt that he was attempting to woo her like how he had to her alternate **dead** counterpart, seeing how he held back the urge to just continue where he left off. She found herself holding back the same urges to just love him like nothing had happened... to ignore the horrible facismile that was this place and just love him from the deepest part of her entire being.  To endlessly love him just as she loved him seconds before the fire reached her, and her only thoughts were on him as that heat climbed over her body even as she screamed and while she had finally released her hold to get away from the heat, and she loved him deeply right now, wanted to hold him and hear how much he loved her. He doted on her even if she was cold to him but still he helped her as she struggled with her food. Her mandibles would not move properly, she felt the food slip away and fall into her lap, with soft foods her mandibles would not curl inward where her tongue could clean them, Raia felt like screaming at her inability to do basic things that days prior, well it felt like days to her, she could do without having to think but Jul just remained patient, kind, and loving as he picked her food back up and helped her mandibles move. 

Today she felt small pride bubbling up inside of her as she was feeding herself strips of meat. She trilled softly as she fed herself! She did it and she moved onto the next piece of meat hoping to show off to Jul once he walked in but could hear the hushed voices from outside the door. Till Jul had finally spoken up obviously annoyed.

"Why are you asking me this?" His deep voice spoke almost muffling the words. As he growled, whatever she had missed had annoyed him.

"Because she shares the same clan name." Zipporah spoke, "She cannot stay here forever." That caused Raia to strain to listen over the white noise of the medical room which was just a hum.

A deep sigh from him as he felt bothered but worried... she knew him too well. He shared so much with her husband which offered her some comfort but she listened to how he spoke with worried reluctance, "I will take her but only if she wants to. I cannot control her wishes and wants which they obviously aren't  **me** or  **here** ," Raia felt her mandibles still as her coldness had gotten to him, "but I will take her till she is healthy enough to do what she wants."

A silence filled the air till Zipporah spoke, "I will keep her here longer so that she can decide on that."

Raia leaned back into her pillow as she looked down at her hands perhaps she had been extra cold to him, she always had to force herself to remember that this wasn't her husband... maybe that was the problem, but her mandibles had gone numb... she didn't hear the door open but she heard it close. She looked up at him and slowly felt the food fall from her mandibles. _Oh yes... I wanted to show him that I could do it...._  He sat down next to her bed giving her a warm smile as he placed his helmet on the nightstand next to her bed. She looked down remaining silent as she felt guilty for her words, she felt a hand gently rub her cheek she had to have more surgery to get her nerves back, Raia looked at Jul as he was moving his mandibles and she mimicked him, "There you go... I can tell you've been practicing." He spoke with the warm trill in his voice but Raia wondered.... would she always see him as a stranger?

 

 

 

** Chat pg 572 **

[http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=117775](http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=117775)

Raia felt her mandibles lock together as she forced herself to keep up with Jul. Her nails dug into the exposed hide of his arm that at any other time she would question but as of right now she knew she could take a bit more... but it **hurt!** Everything hurt! But she had too much pride to limp around like a wounded animal... though she felt like one. The creature that the  _Infinity_  kept... and the creature it kept... had offered to fix her yet she refused, as pride was something she and her husband shared, but now as Raia forced her legs to keep up with Jul's fast stride regretting refusing that offer. His mandibles snapped out orders, the air felt tense as Raia could tell he had been recently unnerved and that made her slightly paranoid; of course he wasn't  _her_ Jul but those few moments that she had seen Jul like this, she couldn't help but feel worried. She looked up as the heraldic armor sported holographic glyph that seemed to float in the air. Seeing the armor active made Jul look more imposing and letting everyone know whom was in charge.

Her legs ached and Raia could feel herself skipping steps as her legs at times seemed to forget how walking worked. She looked down as that numbness creep up her legs and she felt scared as she began to dip but Jul easily brought her back up without missing a step. Finally Jul stopped  and Raia used this chance to catch her breath as Jul kept her close, he kept a hand on her the entire time, though Raia felt sorry for the soldier whom stopped Jul as she could hear his annoyance. She could taste his agitation as he was puffing himself up, was it because she was here she couldn't say. But, here she could see him in his element of war,even if he wasn't  _hers_ , it was still impressive which made her think back to how she teased him in their home " _Tell me when you do something mainly_."  He huffed in annoyance as the other walked away, she could see his restraint in action as she knew he wanted to comfort her... but she squandered it all away by acting so cold but why try and replace something long since gone and force him to sow close a fresh gash. 

Jul... well Jul felt an ache in his hearts this was not fresh ache but a phantom pain that her presence stirred up. He asked  _her_ whom he was... and she told him of their marriage but her knowledge was limited. She was a constant reminder of that suffocating feeling that he remembers too well, that fresh hell of losing her lingered in the back of his mind. However, it was that pain that drove him to the other side of the coin which... the creature showed him the other side of the coin showing him what her husband had done while in the midst of that hellish suffocation.  _Is there a song where we both are happy?_  He remembers asking the feminine sounding creature, as she was silent for a long time, fading in and out of existence till she finally answered.  _ **There is a song... but so many things had to fall into place for a perfect song that you two sing. There are others where she is disfigured or you are tortured... there are many songs where you both face great pain. You ask for the harmony that beings play, there is only one perfect song that avoids all that pain and sorrow... many have the pain and sorrow... but the majority end with a silencing of the song. Humans call this idea a fairy tale... Happy Ending? Well... I  like those.**_ He doubted that this attempt to have a song was successful... he was too old to try and court her fully again but her fresh pain she felt was too great. _As long as she is happy..._ He forced himself to think as he led her to a room next to his own. The Arbiter had many enemies still... and Jul had made an enemy in 'Telcam with a lovely bounty on his head. 

It was a public display on his life. Jul loathed the Arbiter's decision to ally with humanity but the greater good for Sanghelios and her people outweighed his disagreements. His shoulder still ached from the quick stitching, another thing he disagreed with the Arbiter was the sudden embrace of medicine. He felt grim that he was putting her in the same room that his attempted killer slept in, which also greatly disturbed him that it was a high ranking officer that he had come to greatly trust.  _An honorable death..._  "You can stay in this room. The officer using it had just died if you do not mind sleeping with a few personal effects for now. It was all we could do on such short notice." Jul spoke as Raia watched him enter the code as he led her inside. It had a heavy scent in it that made her sneeze, she did not find this scent pleasant but it was temporary.

"And if I need to talk to you? Or need something?" She asked slowly walking over to the high backed couch in the small common area, she leaned against the back as she looked at Jul knowing that she wouldn't be moving around for awhile... the scent was still heavy but she had to get over it at least there was scent in the air and not the slightly sterile scent of a medical wing. She watched the puffed up Shipmaster suddenly deflate as that filled the air with a bitter taste of guilt, shame, and overall awkwardness.

"Since an officer lived here... you'll be able to contact me." She knew that voice, it pained her to know that he acted exactly like  **her** Jul. He was annoyed with her, that much she knew, but also in pain... she ruined it.  _Ruined what?! **WHAT WAS THERE TO GAIN?!**_ She thought to herself as she replied with a simple alright and he left with a polite nod. She watched the door close and then there was only silence to fill the ambient noise, it began to cut at her brain like a burnblade. _You monster..._ She felt her chest rise and fall faster as she found herself letting the desperate whine escape her throat but she knew Jul wasn't coming back, she killed the warmth he showered her in since she woke up and saw him. She threw something and just screamed as she wanted to go home! She wanted her sons! She wanted her husband back! She fell to her knees and let it all out as she wanted her husband back!  **She wanted her Jul back!** Raia sunk to the floor as she warbled in pain and despair Raia wanted... someone whom counted the days till he could see her again, to get those brief moments to themselves to say those deep felt emotions. Raia wanted her beloved back! She began to sob as she missed those moments that they could have alone, stealing those precious hours or maybe even a night together to say 'I love you' too. 

How Jul would get those chances to remind Raia that he still loved her. She wanted him back... to make her stop feeling so cold. To make Raia smile and laugh as they traded wit with equally sharp tongues. Someone who would wait till he could sneak to her room, to which she would also be waiting for him. They never stopped courting, Raia was always sure that he never stopped and he made sure to remind her that he was madly in love with her. She wailed as the memories rushed back just letting herself drown, she needed to drown... she needed to stop ignoring the pain and let it happen. To remember the good times and the bad... the horribly brief hours together embraced and the agonizingly long months apart. She just wanted to hear him whisper how much he loved her and hold her tightly, Raia wrapped her arms around herself desperate to try to recreate that feeling in which Jul would utterly drown her in. She felt the sadness die down as she remembered the sweet nips, affectionate licks, and how he kept her body close to his. Some nights she would have to break the silent afterglow to remind him that he couldn't or shouldn't stay the whole night,  ** _But if I leave then who will hold you for the rest of the night?_**   She soon stopped screaming and wailing as she replayed so many moments...   _Those who always look to the sky never see what is right before them._  She remembered hearing that somewhere. 

She pulled herself to her feet no matter how much her legs protested as the scent in this room kept tickling her nose and she was not enjoying the fact  that said scent belonged to a dead male. She opened the door and sighed as this hall was quite right now, so no one heard her having a fit. She looked to the door next to her own... it was Jul's. She looked at the code lock and thought of the few items that Jul possessed that needed a code, _Well I wonder if it's the same..._ She thought in amusement as Jul had a habit of using simple codes for his personal things. She looked around as she felt naughty but she needed something to keep her mind occupied she looked down and simply tapped in the code, _It won't work I doubt Jul would use--_  The light turned gold and she blinked as she slowly pushed open the door.  _Of course he would... I'll scold him later._  She would deny the smile on her face as she closed her own door, looking around one more time, and just walking into his room as she just wanted to relax... and she missed his scent.  _Jul..._

\-----

Jul had felt the hours fly on by as she hadn't contacted him... and he expected it but that didn't mean he held out some hope that she would. But he wasn't going to dwell on it nor the fact that as he had been running this ship for 2 days without sleep and he  **deserved** to sleep but the joy of having to grill the entire ship after a near successful attempt on his life hours before he was going to bring Raia on... He wasn't going to risk that. He looked at the lesser shipmaster whom had been the one recommending the sleep and just slid out of his chair. He ignored the greetings as he focused on... anything as Jul very well knew he could easily just lean against the wall and fall asleep. He wanted to just sleep for the next day and not worry about his life or Raia. He looked at her door and felt himself deflate slightly, he wanted to check on her maybe ask her if she was well but he decided against it. He'd be up for hours if he spoke to her and she still was cold as ice to him, a very unpleasant feeling of it getting in your underskin, he tapped in his code listening to the click of the unlocking door.

His gauntlet chirped softly and Jul froze in place suddenly wide awake as he pulled up the data. His door had been opened not too long ago but it was entered shortly after he left Raia... and they never left. He double checked the data as he pulled up a surveillance request but that would take time his eyes looked at her door as he pulled out an old dagger as he slowly walked in. Lucky for Jul it wasn't a large living space so there were few places a regular assassin could hide but after the recent attempt... he would have to think of stranger places to look. He took slow quite steps knowing where the floor groaned but he had gone for a softer flooring instead of metallic which gave him a slight advantage. He looked around the small gathering room quickly seeing the few papers on the center console that had been moved,  _sloppy_. Though they had been stacked in a neat little pile, he wondered if they had leafed through it but it was his problem that he enjoyed physical copies.

He mentally growled as he began to check each room and corners where a Sangheili could hide. The gathering room was clear, there wasn't anything to hide behind in that room nor anything to move to hide. Furniture had solid bases and the ceiling was solid as well as... his eyes darted over to the only panel that opened but even that would be a stretch since only Huragok could fit inside. Gathering room clear. He slowly slank over to the small kitchen area as he turned on the light. Once more the ceiling couldn't pull away, there was only one cabinet and the small ice box, walls were also solid, and it was more of a closet then a kitchen but Jul felt confident that it was clear. The only areas that were left was his own personal sleeping area and the bathroom... and possibly the closet as he was feeling tired and paranoid.He quickly crept over to his door, pressing his body against the wall as he glanced inside quickly, a bed, an armor rack, the **closed** closet, and a dark bathroom. He looked between the last two places where a Sangheili could hide... and if there was one hiding in the area he didn't pick.  _Bathroom first if he's in the closet I'll hear them._  He couldn't see if the latches were undone or not but he wouldn't risk it to have his back turned to the larger area.

Jul crept over to the bathroom as he flicked on the light and his hearts froze for a moment... nothing. He walked over to the tub, yes he had one as he could have that luxury. Jul felt frustration bubbling up,  _Where are they? The bathroom is clear and the bed has a solid base, ceiling does not pull away..._ at this point he was feeling paranoid as someone  **had** entered his quarters and never left. Items had been moved so he wasn't seeing things from sleep deprivation so what.. He felt his world slow as he heard the distinctive groan of his bed and the shifting fabric,  _Sloppy!_  He held back the rising snarl as he spun around, rushing over,  and the adrenaline flat lined. .. _Raia_. He was gripping the fabric as his dagger was too close, his joints screamed as he was tense from the sudden stop. He flung the dagger away as it had been inches away from her neck and he leaned against the wall silently gasping for air. He had nearly killed her... a soft groan as his eyes focused on Raia burying her face into  _his_ pillow trying to hide from the light of the bathroom. Jul pulled himself up as he turned off the light, hearing her soft sigh.

Raia buried her face into the pillow, that was his,  with her mandibles gently tugging on his pillow. Once more he leaned against the wall as he watched her in slight disbelief as he couldn't figure out if he was hallucinating or not.  She was hugging his pillow on his bed... her legs tried to wrap around the pillow, reminding Jul of how Raia would tangle her legs with his to hold him closer when his hold on her had weakened over the night. Jul slowly walked closer and he could hear her contented purring. He let out a hiss of relief, or confusion, as his palms ran over his... all he felt was armor under his palms and he ripped off his helmet as he was  **tired** and  **paranoid**. Jul wanted to sleep, with his head free of his helm he closed his eyes for a moment putting the helmet on the nearby armor stand. He ran his palms over his skull wondering if this  **was** real maybe he should sleep in the gathering room...anger bubbled up inside as he snorted, glaring at the possible illusion, Jul 'Mdama was not going to play this game  **anymore**. If she, was even real, saw it as being improper then he'd take that shame. Jul, however, saw it as Raia sleeping in  _his_ bed.

He'd deal with the consequences of this tomorrow even if it was more cold glares and bitter words, he could deal with that. Jul began pulling off his armor and placing it on the armor stand he tried not to stare but his eyes drifted over to her fawning over his pillow, watching her bury her face into the pillow and inhaling. Jul knew she was smelling  _his_ scent but thinking of someone else. His hands ran over his head once more as the last piece of armor was placed on the armor stand, he was conflicted as he  **wanted** to try again... to just love her! He wanted to just be angry and drive her away like she had been driving him away... but Jul groaned as he had fallen madly in love with her when he held her tightly once she had awoken. He hadn't moved on since he lost Raia, his fingers moved over his mandibles as Jul looked back at her debating on wearing his underskin to bed or not. He was too tired to care as he pulled off the black underskin kicking it into a pile upon the floor. He'd deal with her rejection and cold words tomorrow, why not just play with a small dream. Jul walked over and climbed into the bed stealing blankets from her, not caring that he was being improper he just felt a warmth bubble up inside as he felt a sense of normalcy as he drifted off to her soft trilling and mewling as her could feel her purring. Jul slept but some time during the night in some daze he does not remember, he pulled Raia close to his body, his hearts steadily thrumming against her back with arms holding her tightly. He snapped at the air as he draped a leg over her own he would not remember pulling her close nor as he finally returned to sleeping how he buried his face into the back of her neck, where the neck met the shoulder, and gave a quick lick and nip before his head met his pillow. He'd deal with it the following morning but each was purring loudly...

And they had nothing but good dreams....

 

 


	5. Sangheili still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vale, Female Arbiter, and Cole thrown in here

[http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/448-halo-shipping/?do=findComment&comment=81659](http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/448-halo-shipping/?do=findComment&comment=81659)

**** Shipping pg 13 ** **

Vale looked across the small table in the lounge area at the Spartan across from her. One of Halsey's Spartan-III's, a small unit and comprised of Inner colony children. The red headed spartan across from her was from earth but she felt horribly awkward as she could feel the purple eyed spartan pick her apart piece by piece. She  _only_  just became a Spartan and here was a blacklisted Spartan casually having tea with her. Though Vale had an idea she was using a method some female Sangheili use on another. Olympia Vale thought she was the leading expert, and on paper she was, however that caught the attention of Spartan-111.

 

Vale got lovely access to files that no one would dream of even existing. S-111 was from a batch of Spartan-III's that Halsey created before Reach fell. And their movements were erratic and scattered to which this Spartan, which Vale learned, was picked up by the Covenant and just went nearly native. And here Vale was being silently picked apart like a potential bride by a matriarch, hell she half expected to see papers with family trees on them on the table but it was strangely domestic with the kettle and some snacks.

 

Olympia drank slowly in the silence before the spartan, now called Aeia, spoke up, "You know... I hated your guts." She said calmly and mater-of-factually.

 

Olympia looked at her confused but she kept talking, "But now that I finally met you and saw you in action. I've given you the benefit of the doubt. I'm glad I did." She giggled softly with a large closed mouth smile.

 

"Uhh... thank you?" Vale spoke slowly as, Aeia was known to be unstable however she had yet to see anything like that.

 

"You're welcome. I didn't really doubt that you were nice but, I did doubt your skills in combat however with the Spartan-IV's..." She waved her hand clearing the air of that distasteful subject as she was in limbo militarily and happily subverted that lack of action by sticking with her adoptive father and living on Sanghelios. "You might not be the team bruiser like myself... Oh? What's with that look." Aeia grinned as Olympia could not hold back the raised doubtful eyebrow at her.

 

Aeia grinned no longer closing her mouth as she leaned back in her seat holding the platter with the cup on it completely steady. "I was trained to be a medic, I preferred to help but that didn't mean I was exclusively medic. But working with Tallas and on  _his_  team I was the liability. Though," She seemed to purr, "I  ** **happily****  proved him wrong."

 

Now Vale had heard... rumors about how the Spartan sitting across from her was hot and heavy with a Sangheili. But... finding out it was her  _superior_! Now that was risque. Vale soon realized that she completely forgot that her superior was a Sangheili. She was a confusing Spartan... more of a Spartan by name then by rank. Vale heard the door open and heavy footfalls as Aeia's eyes lit up to the sight of, well speak of the devil, Tallas. She cooed an intimate and familiar greeting to him as he rubbed his face against hers. A casual greeting between two Sangheili, but Vale knew by her initial greeting, in equally fluent Sangheili, made the gesture as a greeting between bedfellows. She didn't hear his murmur but could feel his deep purr vibrate in the air as he once more rubbed her face and turned around. "Ahh you must be Spartan Vale," He replied in fluent English which shocked her.

 

"Blame Aeia for my ability in your language. Now if you will excuse me I have to go train." And with that he left. Vale looked back at her and watched her fiddling with a necklace with teeth on it. That Vale knew reaffirmed that the two were in an intimate relationship. It was a practice for coastal clans and keeps to give a female a necklace made of teeth from animals they fought and killed. It was like an ancient practice on Earth near the Alps to climb up the deadly mountains to give their beloved an Edelweiss. 

 

"So... are you having sex with Usze?" 

 

Olympia jumped at the unexpected question spilling some of the hot tea on her person. She couldn't hold back the slightly shrill response, " ** **WHAT?!**** " She admitted her face was probably flushed but she split hot tea on herself! 

 

Not that Aeia seemed to care as she grinned, "I KNEW IT!!!" She began to cackle, yes the Spartan was cackling at her. "I knew Usze was gettin' some!" She said slightly lewldly.

 

"We are not having sex!"

 

"Do you not like Usze?" She suddenly countered in a serious tone.

 

"What? No! I mean I like Usze," She watched her face turn into a grin, "As a colleague!"

 

"Riiiiiiight." She purred, "Honey... I might have lived with the Sangheili but you  _are_  showin' signs of trying to catch his attention. Though, advice from one girl to another. Move your hips in a more exaggerated way as they flirt with the lower half of the body. Utilize everything from the bellybutton down." She just grinned and cackled as the blushing Vale. "Oh yes you two are flirting hard and heavy. Granted I never massaged Tallas' ego like you are to Usze's," Vale gasped as she moved her eyebrows making it clear of what the innuendo was.

 

Why was Olympia still here?! She shouldn't be taking this from her! However, she felt her feet firmly planted in the floor as... she knew that the more experienced Spartan had played her. Played her into a comfort zone then pounced on her. Aeia had played Vale brilliantly and Vale... reluctantly sat down. "We haven't had sex nor shown any of that interest! Okay let's get that straight!"

 

"Of course honey. Now like I said...  _everything_  below the bellybutton can be used in the art of seduction."

 

Vale left the room after an hour of talking as she knew what the other Spartan had said. However she always thought of it in a... bookworm way. Never going to put it to use and no need to even but... ugh she couldn't take running into Usze right now.

 

"Ahh Spartan Vale." A warm voice spoke behind her.

 

 _FUCK FUCK FUCK_  she thought as it was the devil himself. She turned around and smiled at him, "Ahh Usze 'Taham. What a... well it's good to see you."

 

He let out a deep huff from his nostrils, like he smelt something that tickled his nose. "I was hoping we could continue our talk."

 

She couldn't comfortably look at him... not after what Aeia had told her. "Uhh forgive me Usze I have another thing to attend to. It's a human thing." She said quickly knowing he would offer to walk with her but she quickly bailed.

 

Usze looked confused as the door beside him opened and Aeia 'Gamm leaned in the door way. "Do you know what has caused Spartan Vale to leave so quickly?" He asked her, knowing that he would most likely get a lewd answer from her. Which he wasn't disappointed.

 

"Perhaps your own masculine musk intimidated her." She purred softly and gave a closed mouth smile, "No sadly I do not. Perhaps it honestly is a 'human' thing. Now if you will excuse me I have to go find Tallas."

 

"Is your ailment a 'human' thing as well?" He shot back but she just grinned at him, flashing her teeth. He watched her walk off leaving Usze alone before her walked after Spartan Vale as... she smelt quite nice today.

 

 

[http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=87589](http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=87589)

**** Chat pg 303 ** **

Olympia was getting tired of Aeia trying to "hook her up" though the fact that they were the same age scared her. However she had no place to judge the crazed Spartan and she took this time to meditate. The ANVIL initiative made her feel in a strange homey sense. It was like seeing those cousins you saw once a year from the outer colonies. The door slid open and that familiar harmonic rumble made it clear to her whom had joined her. Her thoughts drifted to what the non existent spartan had told her days before,  _"Me and Tallas are around the same age. I'll be dead in the ground long before he will... just if you are going into that territory... pick someone older. Or you'll leave them alone for a long time."_  After that she broke down crying to the point Tallas was pulled out of training to calm her down. She cleared the air of those depressing thoughts as she wasn't married nor interested in anyone! He just sat next to her and they both meditated upon their own inner thoughts and questions. For Vale it was the universe. For Usze... it was a warm feeling he got from being around the petite Spartan. As she smelt of home and a blend of his favorite spiced drink... maybe feathers in there too.

 

[http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/854-disscuss-your-headcanons/?do=findComment&comment=80248](http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/854-disscuss-your-headcanons/?do=findComment&comment=80248)

**** Headcanons 7 ** **

_To be a female in Sangheili society, long ago one would just hold down the keep while the males were off fighting war. However with Sangheili being naturally aggressive, or seeking out a fight whichever word you use... Nature did not leave the females out of that desire. It happened on Sangheilios first, though now that Thel looks back on it... the Ussan's started it first, but it happened when a kaidon of a powerful keep died. The males let the mourning wife hold the power just to get it ready and prepare everything till they could decide who would become the new kaidon. She had them assassinated or bullied them into submission, she was not giving up the power. And proved herself time and time again, word spread and freedoms were given. She had proven herself to be as fierce as her husband and would not let it all die with him._

 

_To be a female in society... an older matriarch will have males cowed to her wishes as all the boys know is whom their mother is and to lose her... is completely devastating to them. To be a matriarch in the Covenant Military... well that was interesting at first, as younger males of higher rank would still cowed to the older unrelated female. Few took advantage of that weakness, more acted like the matriarch forcing them to hold their rank with pride. Few females fight on the front lines as many are selected for the higher officer ranks. They are not ** **blind****  to the Covenant... or rather no longer. _

 

_The smell of food wafts to the library and Thel raises her head, looking tired as she finally regined in Jul 'Mdama... but the treachery of humanity worries the powerful Matriarch. Her fingers play with a bangle on her wrist as she assesses her allies at this moment, Lord Hood she still considers an extremely powerful ally holding rank equal to her own when she was Supreme Commander; Rtas 'Vadum of course was her ally; Jul 'Mdama... she would have to keep watch on the once lost Sangheili but the information he supplied her... was priceless so keeping him alive was necessary; The Demon... he-_

 

_Loud chirping and screeching echoed through the halls, breaking Thel from her thoughts. She was blessed to have many daughters and sons, though many were eternally resting, but her family kept the keep always bustling with young. Of course as Kaidon she would never play favorites... but as Nanna she was horrible at ** **not****  playing favorites. However her life and her transgressions against humanity never strayed too far. The mark of Shame no longer hurt, but it would never heal... but she held a sense of pride for the bangle of silver orbs on her lower leg. Each orb a planet she found of humanities, and fought hard for her victories... she did not feel horrible for what she did but she does regret the victories were for a false cause. Annoyed tired huffs leave the room as she walks in looking at her youngest finally a mother herself.  A swordsman wooed her and she had a clutch of 4, the normal being one or two, all survived and all wanting her attention._

 

_She chuckled softly her harmonic baritone alerting her youngest to her presence, "Mother. I hope the little ones didn't disturb your studies."_

 

_"They did but I was going mad just staring at papers that all said the same thing. Healthy brood but coming from me ** **and****  having a swordsman your brood was destined to be strong and healthy."_

 

_"And loud. Dinner is ready," She said with a sigh and Thel walked over taking two of the hatchlings while she took the other two as they headed down to the family eating room. She was still Kaidon of Vadam keep but she was also a Matriarch... she was also a mother and a grandmother and a great-grandmother and possibly in a decade or two a great-great-grandmother. However, she relished it all to find comfort with ** **her****  family. Husbands had lived and had died, and swordsmen had wooed her as well. For now she was past her egg laying years and sought counsel and comfort with her second in command but her brood... oh her brood was always filling the keep. A happy chorus filled the air as the two females entered the lively and full eating room. Her brood was everything and she hoped to enjoy being the Matriarch one day._

 

 

[http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/854-disscuss-your-headcanons/?do=findComment&comment=83627](http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/854-disscuss-your-headcanons/?do=findComment&comment=83627)

**** Headcanons pg 8 ** **

_Vice Admiral Preston Jeremiah Cole... though most folks around here call him Farmer Cole or just Jeremiah. His status was hard to get rid of even in deep hiding but the UNSC hadn't come after him so all was good. Though to him only ONI would put an 85 year old man on trial for frivolous nonsense such as defecting. But he did always want to be a farmer and was happily successful at it, though his kids and Lyra ran the farm more then he did as a fall hurt his back not soon after his farm was successful for the colony. But... he was still Farmer Cole so life was good._

_Word from the outside trickled in and Jackals had discovered their hide away but Everest was still in orbit and she might not be the prettiest or healthiest bird... she had a mean streak to her. But nothing bad had happened as trade is tense at times but everyone comes out better in the end. So life was good. He tended to stay out of trades as he might have left of a sore spot with the Covenant but apparently it had all gone to hell as Lyra told him from what she heard but he would occasionally, alright it was more of when Lyra dragged him, take part in colony meetings as well one doesn't become Vice Admiral by a simple paperwork error. But he wasn't a politician he was just a farmer and that was enough for him._

_He smiled up at Lyra who placed a glass of lemonade on the table beside him as she took a seat beside him as they just looked out into the warm afternoon. She had aged far better then him but they made a modest comfortable living, like everyone else here. His hand took her's giving it a quick kiss before settling back into the lazy warmth of the afternoon. For Farmer Cole he was happy._

_And so... Life was good._

 

 

[http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/854-disscuss-your-headcanons/?do=findComment&comment=88223](http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/854-disscuss-your-headcanons/?do=findComment&comment=88223)

**** Headcanons pg 11 ** **

_Thel looks over at this... Osman woman. They wanted to speak to the Arbiter and now they have but she did not like the other woman sitting across from her. As her words danced to closely to condemning her kind for what she did but... "Tell me childling," She interrupted the woman and Thel knew her guards were all looking at her as she rarely used the world childling without wanting to send a point across, "Do ** **you****  know who  ** **I****_ **** _am?"_

_A glower danced over her face. Ahh yes... a youngling finally having a chance to prove themselves and here is the adult walking over to tell them what to do, "I do not see what you mean by that, ** **Arbiter****." She spoke with slight contempt. _

_All Thel did was pull off her orbed bangle. One that many knew was a source of the Supreme Commander's pride. The silver spheres dragged on the table as she placed it down... 10 silver spheres. It did not take a genius to figure out the relationship between the 10 sphere's and Thel 'Vadam. "Answer me this childling... do you ** **know****  who I am?" She spoke in a lower grave voice before leaning back in her seat. "Yes I have taken lives. However, we can do  ** **nothing!****  To get them back. I've repented for what I have done as I have already begun the assistance for planet restoration. But...  ** **you****  child...," She did not hide the growl that made her chest rumble or the hiss in her voice as this child had the gall to play such games with her species was unforgivable. Oh yessss Rtas informed her immediately after the prowlers got too close making the imprisoned shipmaster Mdama... less crazy sounding. "You... have yet to learn your place."_

_"Is this a threat Arbiter?"_

_She let out a purr putting on her warm and tender persona, "No deary no... I'm just reminding you," She said picking up the Orb she had made for Reach rolling it between her fingers, "that there are 10 silver orbs dancing around stars." The room suddenly grew cold as she watched Osman flinch just barely. "I'm just reminding you of what I ** **can****  do. If my people need me." She turned her head to Lord Hood, "Forgive my harsh words Lord Hood... but there are hatchlings trying to play our game. Well... I'm no longer amused." She spoke slipping back on the anklet as tense discussion continued as Osman glared hatefully at the Sangheili  and Thel... she just calmly looked back._

 

** Chat pg 236 **

[http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=84295](http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=84295)

_Catherine Halsey just had that horribly smug look on her face that just made him feel his hair going grey faster. But Dammit she was brilliant! But Jacob wished she wasn't such an ass about how smart she was. Yet he could tell that she enjoyed his dry wit and not so sophisticated humor. Which she did._

_It was hard being brilliant... Catherine wouldn't lie as it just was a natural gift to her and it made everyone horribly boring or stupid. Which is how she developed a bit of a sadistic and cruel streak and possibly an inflated ego but... numbers and science was her field not psychology. Yet she couldn't help but smile and well... warm up to the young military man in front of her. Going grey a little early but it suited him. He never tried to dance his way into her field of knowledge and when he did he would always pamper her ego, which she liked. It was a mixture of sarcastic praise mixed with genuine admiration of all that she could easily recall without a computer or an AI._

_He enjoyed her smile as he could feel her occasional kicks to his shin but he admired the sundress she wore as it fit perfectly to the casual scene. They were on vacation together, such a scandal but why not give something there a try. But he wasn't worried about Innies needing to be fought nor was she trying to solve the mysteries of the galaxy today. They were just sitting and enjoying a day, though she teased about his colorful shirt but he would reply, "Hey, vacation has no uniform. I deserve to be as unfashionable as I want." And he happily broke all the fashion rules just to get her to smile. Jacob liked her when she smiled, not that reserved smug smile she normally gave but those smiles that made her eyes twinkle with amusement and her nose would scrunch in amusement. Yeah, Jacob Keyes liked those smiles a lot more on Catherine._

 

** Chat pg 631 **

_He sighed as he looked over what the kid, Laskey, handed to him. Just a supply list, this time at least. He didn't want to be part of any of this. He just wanted to retire and he knew that he wouldn't at the rate that he was going. However he had to admit that the Infinity was a pretty ship. According to the kids, yeah they were all kids to him, they had parts that the Engineers couldn't fix. How they got their hands on one of those jellyfish he didn't ask but he had Lyrenne pulling in all the favors that were owed to him. Besides... he was the only one with the key to the ship docked by the moon. Lyrenne was pissed but what could anyone do._

_Now Cole took a shining to the ball of happiness that floated in as he quickly negotiated the deal with it in erasing evidence of this planet and location. Hell before the kid could say no the orb agreed. Though he wasn't being fair to her, as she called herself Exuberant Witness and boy was she always happy no matter what she said._

_"Exuberant!" The kid said angry._

_"What? Did I say something wrong? From the reaction of the woman it was clear that they were not going to make the necessary repairs. This is what a compromise is... yes? Yes! I compromised!" She ended with a triumphant exclamation like she had just done something and got herself a gold star._

_His yard looked like he was having a big family reunion as there were 2 teams of Spartans and a small group of Elites. The big guy in gold seemed to feel the same way that Cole was feeling currently but the head Elite seemed to have heard of Cole and apparently became a pain in the ass for the UNSC after he went into hiding. Apparently the Elite took a page from Cole, which he was still debating on if he was flattered or angry_

_His younger son tried, key word tried, flirting with the Spartan in red though Cole had to admit he probably busted a rib watching the Elite in red move him like he was some offending thing, though he was laughing at how mortified and embarrassed the girl had gotten. Yeah it was like a family reunion, a strange one, but he never said no to a chance to make barbecue. And the look on Lyrenne's face when she walked out of her car just looking at the group of misfits eating his cooking. "See Lyreene I told you that my ribs could **even**  call a truce between us and the Covenant." He said with a grin on his face._

 

**Chat pg 712**

**A long time ago...**

"Canonical!" Vale shouted.

"Order!" Buck shouted back.

In between the two Spartan-IV's lay a pile of Star Wars movies. They adopted the habit of doing Slipspace binge watching well... granted they were on Gensis but any down time was appreciated as Exuberant Witness and her Promethans would make daring trips to colonies and help by making a communication array right under Cortana's nose. 

"The order in which they were released is better!" Buck argued as Vale heartily disagreed.

"Canonical order is far better! We can at least get through Episode II faster!" Vale argued in her pajamas as it was her scheduled 'bummin it' day all she wanted to do was watch Star Wars for the next few days. However they were tied till Vale suddenly started grinning. She turned around the ran as Buck followed her.

"Vale what are-"

"N'THO!" She began shouting and Buck suddenly knew she was going after the younger Sangheili to get his vote.

"Oh now it's on..."

N'tho 'Sarom and Usze 'Taham were talking as the young Sangheili were relaxing... well N'tho was as he leaned against a wall and just let some vibrant insect crawl over his hands. He glanced up at Usze whom was suddenly very still and his eyes were hyper focused on something, now that wasn't too odd but what happened next was quiet  _quite_ odd. He slowly pulled N'tho up, not even tearing his eyes away, and turned his head as suddenly N'tho understood  **why** he was watching. Now N'tho teased Usze's affection of Olympia Vale but... they both tilted their heads as her hips looked quite good.

"Say  **anything**  N'tho... I will stab you." Usze growled as they watched her pull on Buck's arm as he suddenly cried out in pain and relented. 

Vale jumped up in triumph and rushed over to N'tho, horribly not greeting him properly, "N'THO! Canonical or Order of Release!" She rushed over and grabbed his arms as she huffed out in Sangheili.

"OI don't you be saying anything to him in Sangheili!" Buck puffed as he rubbed his shoulder.

"What are we talking about exactly?" Usze asked as his eyes kept darting to her hips as they had prominent curve to them and he could tell where the bone was... thank the spirits humans could not smell as well because he wanted to groan at the dirty look N'tho was giving him.

"Movies!" Buck and Vale said at the same time. So... why were they so distressed about a film?

"Sci-fy or Fantasy?" N'tho asked and Usze looked at him with a deadpanned look. He was really going to humor them?

"Sci-fy. It's a saga and movies always come out in Trilogies." Buck said.

They watched as Vale chewed on her lip as N'tho folded his arms and thought about it. "It sounds similar to an old movie series back on 'Helios so... I'd have to go with... Canonical."

"YES!" Vale shouted in victory. "IN YOUR FACE!" She once more shouted at Buck before turning to N'tho and saying oh so sweetly, "Thank you N'tho."

She did that thing where she would cock her head to the side so she would touch her shoulder... N'tho found it cute while Usze just found it horribly teasing. She soon squealed, "Star Wars!" Before skipping away... and well fixing her bottoms as... well Usze felt warm and was suddenly interested in whatever was going on. N'tho was interested as he wanted to learn more about humans... plus he was bored and wanted to watch something so why not call it... human culture appreciation.

"Star Wars is a live action movie saga from  _waaaaay_ back to like... the 1980's now it started off in the middle with Episode 4... however N'tho broke the tie and well now we're starting with Episode 1. To almost 2100 they would come out with the next Trilogy after a decade or two. Or something like that."

"Live action? Woah." N'tho said as Buck's face needed an answer, "Sorry Sangheili tend to do... I believe you call it animation."

"Then next movie night is of Studio Ghibli films."

"Yes since we tend to go out on tours a lot there is very little, since I've been a child mind you, time to do movies so animation dominates during war time... and well post war. So... are we invited to this War among the Stars?" 

Usze facepalmed, yes he did, as he knew N'tho was trying to be 'cute' but by the spirits he was annoying.

"Sure but all casual wear aka jammies. And no if you sleep naked you can't come naked." Buck said before running off as Usze sighed and well he should go.

**A few hours later...**

His tongue licked up some popcorn Olympia offered him as he was surprised by those who were here but if he got to just cuddle up with Olympia he was fine with it. In the room were some officers, Blue Team, Grey Team, Red Team, some Spartan-III's, Various Spartan-IV's, Osirus, and a few other aliens plus a few Sangheili. Of course someone would try to rain on the parade but lucky for them Exuberant Witness loved movies, she didn't even know she did but she loves them as R2-D2 is her favorite, but she loves movies and well will happily tell anyone trying to stop movie night all the ways that it is perfectly fine and healthy to relax. Plus how she is more than capable of multitasking. N'tho had his mandibles slowly working on what humans called a 'caramel popcorn ball' he was enjoying the mild sugar high he was getting from it as well as it being a way to keep him from asking 20 questions. All the Spartan-II's were piled up in a bunch of sleeping bags as to them it was like a camping trip as someone already stole marshmallows and clams for a clam bake later. Same went for the Spartan-III's who got real excited during the ship battles but the Sangheili got excited for the saber fights.The humans all seemed to love the music as a good portion couldn't help themselves when any dramatic singing was involved and a half chorus was formed with singing and humming. 

When the next movie was ready no one could resist in saying...  **A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...**

**Chat pg 714**

**Far Over the Sleeping Warriors....**

 

Exuberant Witness dimmed the room as the movie was paused at a good point. Groans floated through the room mixed with yawns as clams and oyster shells piled up inside empty marshmallow bags. Bowls littered the ground and she could feel the sense of joy and happiness as the sky opened up to the blanket of stars causing all the Spartan-II's to roll over and just look up with wonder at the sky. John remembered a time long ago when he wondered what was out there... deep humming filled the air.

**Far Over.... the Misty Mountains Cold....**

Those deep cords rang out over the tired bunch as they drifted from a world of the future to a land of the past.

**To dungeons deep... and caverns old...**

The aliens there did not need translate as it sounded like some ancient war chant. Calling them to some long forgotten time in their past... to a land hidden by reality that eyes slowly closed to the reverberating tune.

**We must away! Ere break of day...**

Usze held Olympia closer as her breath had slowed to the deep breathing as his eyes fought the wave of sleep but the deep voices lulled him to sleep.

**To to find our.... long forgotten gold....**

Locke felt his body relax as the sight of violet knights and Promethean was a calming sight as they seemed to be the ones singing as his eyes watched their mouths move with the deep voices soothing them all to sleep.She watched the Sangheili's hearts jump up in pace as the next few lyrics were sung. Her Promethean and Knights sang...

**The pines were roaring! On... the height!**

**The winds were moaning.... in the night!**

**The fire was red! It flaming spread...**

Exuberant felt some part of herself smile as she wished she could dream... to be taken to a world of imagination. However she seemed to have made a world of her own as they sang with that deep reverberation seeming to know such an ancient tune as the stars and this other worldly sight was the lullaby for them.

**The trees like torches.... blazed with light....**

She looked up at the sky at the glittering stars... she wondered....

**Far over.... the Misty Mountain cold...**

Breathing softly filled the air as the methodical chanting slowed as the song was ending, lucky for them it was a long song to act as a lullaby. 

**To dungeons deep... and caverns old...**

In their dreams they were in another land slaying monsters with archaic weaponry or arcane magic that didn't rely on the Forerunners.

**We must away! We must away!**

They all fled this realm of reality for ones of dreams. Even John succumbed to a dream of fancy. As the deep voices chanted their last words in harmony.

**We ride before... the break of day...**

 

**Chat pg 796**

Olympia wouldn't deny her "relationship" with Usze 'Taham was a normal one but it felt like nothing was abnormal about it. God it felt like one of the most normally progressing friendships she's had in a long time. Now don't get her wrong but... she's at fault to flirting a little bit but males like to be flattered and talk about themselves. Which was fine by her as she was simply fascinated with the Sangheili as there were minor differences between the fringe colonies and the core colonies but even they had differences with the home planet which Usze was from. It wasn't bad but there was a difference. The fringe keep to themselves however if you can make nice with a clan/keep they will treat you like family which Olympia found herself lucky. Those who interact with humanity fringe a lot tended to be more amicable and interacted with them the best. Core worlds and the home world tended to be... Traditionalists. Now all Sangheili to their core were Nationalists and would gladly die for Sanghelios even if they never stepped foot on her but Tradition is what kept the Core orderly.

However N'tho was a strong example for Olympia of breaking that mold to a degree. Being the equivalent of a 25 year old he was young and accepting of an Alliance with humanity. Usze was equally open to it but was more reserved. Though Vale just snuggled the blanket closer and smiled as she really loved her gift. Usze had asked her what Christmas was as it had recently passed and she easily explained it. "A once religious ceremony that funny enough was held in Spring but was shifted to Winter to combat another religions major holiday. It was the day a messiah was born of a Virgin birth. It eventually evolved to incorporate another holy person of that same religion as he would put candy out in shoes by the door or small toys even. It turned into a more secular tradition... consumer and giving gifts tends to be more extravagant but for me. It's a time to spend with family. My mom always found someway to stay home the  _entire_ day of  Christmas... not even a phone call. Her phone was silent the entire day." She remembers getting reminiscent about her childhood till Usze snapped her out of it.

"May I give you a gift?" He said simply, actually sitting down and looking relaxed as he was laying in the corner and her back was to the door of course he would probably scold her for the vulnerable positioning.

Olympia just smiled and remembers raising and eyebrow to the request, "Alright. I might be late in getting you a gift."

"No you do not need to get me a gift but I wish to give you one." He said and she respected his wish.

She was currently utilizing his gift as the blanket was so  **soft**  and  **warm**. To her it was a luxurious gift that he had given her. He called it a throw blanket but it was large enough to act as both a throw blanket and a blanket to sleep with. Which... Olympia swapped her blanket with his gift. Vale laid on the rec room couch wrapped up in the crimson and gold blanket, her fingers idly traced his clan symbol that had been sewn in silver as in the middle of the blanket was a large Swords of Sanghelios emblem. The other side shown Sanghelios and her moons and the three suns both sides were equally soft. Horribly soft that Vale found herself drifting off too often and this was another one of those times. She groaned as she felt her body being moved and startled as a warm body was under her but the dual heartbeats and the odd legs brushing against her own helped calm her down. Though... well maybe Olympia liked to hear him talk as he sounded so... nice. "I should be scolding you for falling asleep Olympia." She enjoyed when he said her name. "Once again letting yourself be vulnerable to death," His hand ran through her hair... she wondered if he liked it, "I'm not lying down because I need rest... but you need  _someone_  to make sure you don't get dishonorably killed."

She couldn't help but giggle at that as his hearts were beating loudly in her ear. It didn't take Olympia long to drift back off curling up with Usze. Usze just purred in contentment as he remembered the smile on her face as she just curled up in his gift. Forgetting that showing her teeth and squealing made him think that she was distressed but... she reminded him of an Aquillis... a large pale Aquillis. He sighed as he wonders what he got himself into but he just pulls her closer. Perhaps he was hoping she would reject his gift instead of heavily utilizing it... perhaps he would hope that their relationship would remain in that vaguely flirtatious limbo though they still greatly played that game. But she had accepted his gift and wondered if she knew that her Christmas gift was his way of hiding his interest in her and that it was just a gift and not seen as a courting gift. He sighed once more as he hoped that humans had more gift giving celebrations or else it would be horribly clear... he was equally interested in her and wished to properly court her. He just sighed and looked down at Spartan Vale... he just purred softly and that was good enough for him.

 

 


	6. That Dubcon pairing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Re'gish Wamik and Ripa 'Moramee  
> This entire chapter is dubcon relationship

[http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/854-disscuss-your-headcanons/?do=findComment&comment=79722](http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/854-disscuss-your-headcanons/?do=findComment&comment=79722)

**** Headcanons 7 ** **

_It was cold and Ripa felt that maddening itch in the back of his mind. Here the Hierarchics resigned him to Relic duty... while he lives to serve the Holy Hierarchics, he lives to make rivers of blood beneath his feet. The crunch of snow behind him betrayed the lighter hoofsteps of Re'gish Wamik... a female Field Master. Ripa scoffed at her ranking as she was decades his junior, though still ** **young****  to him. So he did not naturally cowed to a females presence naturally, she was far too young for him to show her any respect. Which in turn allowed him to domineer the situation as she cowed to his presence as he was the Arbiter, will of the Prophets. She was  ** **no****  Matriarch of any clan or keep so she could not, and would not, demand any respect from him._

 

[http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/854-disscuss-your-headcanons/?do=findComment&comment=86573](http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/854-disscuss-your-headcanons/?do=findComment&comment=86573)

**** Headcanons pg 9 ** **

_It was cold and Ripa felt that maddening itch in the back of his mind. Here the Hierarchics resigned him to Relic duty... while he lives to serve the Holy Hierarchic, he lives to make rivers of blood beneath his feet. The crunch of snow behind him betrayed the lighter hoofsteps of Re'gish Wamik... a female Field Master. Ripa scoffed at her ranking as she was decades his junior, though still ** **young****  to him. So he did not naturally cowed to a females presence naturally, she was far too young for him to show her any respect. Which in turn allowed him to domineer the situation as she cowed to his presence as he was the Arbiter, will of the Prophets. She was  ** **no****  Matriarch of any clan or keep so she could not, and would not, demand any respect from him. Paranoid is a word he would use as Humanity recently regained control of the planet so attack was always a threat. Ripa was thankful the bitterly cold air occupied his scent other then her's, though he preferred the scent of death he wasn't fully immune. His thoughts returned from her slight paranoid thoughts of humans and her shock of the Hierarchs permission to do  ** **whatever****  is necessary at this point. He could tell the word Heresy lingered on her mandibles but to doubt the Arbiter, Will of the Prophets, was to doubt the word of the Holy Hierarchic and she would not dare risk that Heresy. She shook off the loose snow before heading off... but her lingering words of paranoia made Ripa look back at the ridge behind them as she had a point. This was the humans planet and he did not doubt that they would be cunning to use the environment to their advantage._

 

**Lemon tread pg 4**

_Re'gish rubbed her temples as she had the Prophets breathing down her neck but suddenly throw in the Arbiter, whom is the psychopath... or possibly sociopath, Ripa 'Moramee. Snapping at her heels  making her extremely nervous and seeming to enjoy, when he wasn't on "duty" to go out of his way to torment her. She let out a deep sigh as the breath was visible in the air and she watched the cloud rising up, remembering a time when she would take the time to try and make the largest cloud but humans were always nearby. She looked down at the Unggoy before turning around and into the Arbiter. She tensed as she had been lost in her own thoughts far too long as the older male growled down at her chiding her foolishness, "I could easily run you through with my blade, Re'gish." He made the point to activate it._

_Perhaps he was a Psychopath with Sociopathic tendencies... she thought to herself moving to the side as Ripa had the horrible habit of drawing his weapon yet not asking for blood. She cowed to him though socially they would be on... equal setting but it **is**  Ripa 'Moramee. A soft patch of snow and a sharp pull on her arm and Re'gish watched the snow pile where she was standing collapse upon the Unggoy below her feet. She silently thanked the Forerunners till she felt something hot on the back of her neck and stiffened. A deep rumble as she began to lean toward the idea of him being a sociopath. "You smell like feathers." He said before biting hard and then walking away. Leaving Re'gish to fall to her knees and breathe again as this was going to be a  **long**  campaign._

 

**Lemon thread pg 4**

_Re'gish was a coward. She was horribly ashamed of the name that she held. However she was suppose to do excavation work not combat! The damn ruins are the only reason why she is down here. Very few females were allowed to experience front line combat. Arms wrapped around her and she nearly screamed but the crushing grip on her throat prevented her from screaming. She felt her entire body shake as she immediately knew who was holding her and that scared her even more as he could easily just throw her out into the line of fire for her cowardliness._

_But it was getting hard to breathe... her claws dug into his hand as he seemed to tighten his grip harder. She leaned away from his hand as it pushed her closer to him and he rewarded her for that by easing up on her throat. These weren't the main ruins, just smaller ones that were discovered in which she had begun to excavate as that was the reason why she was here and not at the main compound. For relief from the humans and from the Arbiter and yet here he was tormenting her. He pulled her closer as his hand moved to the bottom of her mandibles. Before Re'gish could protest... she melted into purring as those delightful 'sweet' spots on the underside of her mandibles were being stimulated. Those words... thinking back... made her feel quite dirty but the Psychopath knew where those tender spots were._

_Ripa was more interested in the humans scouting nearby as he slowly pulled her away and actually hid her. The white cloak she was wearing at this point provided cover for her as he hid the cowardly female and once he had her hidden... he moved his fingers away from the tender skin grabbing her mandibles and making sure she knew how to be silent. Re'gish... once more cowed hiding like a child in a game of 'Snatch Away'. She could no longer see him as he activated his camouflage but she could feel his hand still gripping her mandibles before that dragging heat moved right over her upper mandibles. The delicate prick of twitching mandibles against her face before it all stopped and all he said was, "Do not move."_

_She did, she close her eyes at that point feeling shame in herself... but that's when the humans started screaming. And she couldn't keep them closed... afraid of picturing what torture Ripa 'Moramee was inflicting upon them.... poor humans. They did not even deserve **that**  fate._

 

**Lemon thread pg 4**

_Re'gish felt the world rushing around her as all hell seemed to break loose when she wasn't tense. She was so **sick** and  **tired**  of the humans always just causing her to jump out of her skin! She was a scholar not a soldier but she wasn't afraid to kill if the gore covering her legs had anything to prove otherwise. Kig-Yar were dead, Unggoy were dead, a Huragok was dead, a pair of hunters were dead and the sibling took out some Sangheili and Jiralhanae in it's mad death rush.And here she was thrust into a position of a Field Master, not a Field Marshal but a Field Master. Which explains her sudden outburst at the Arbiter._

_She really was not in the mood to deal with him, let the Forerunners strike her down but she did not have time for **him**. Going over the casualties was difficult when dealing with the multiple Unggoy as names tended to overlap. She felt him behind her and was going to ignore it... till mandibles ran against her neck. Her leg made contact with the armor between his thigh and codpiece. Perhaps Ripa thought it was amusing as he didn't stop but she made him when claws rushed toward his eye. An easy maneuver to block but her leg made contact to his exposed side. A loud hiss from Re'gish made the elder Sangheili back off, "I do  **not**  have the time nor the patience for your games! Cease this harassment or I  **will**  take this up with the Shipmaster." She growled at the Arbiter before turning her back to him and continuing the tedious paper work. It was only much later that she realized how she skated around possible death._

_However... he made a second visit after the paperwork, but before she could wash the gore off her legs.... Her back hit the ground dazing her as he crushed her throat. She looked up at him trying to kick his head as Re'gish couldn't breathe. Ripa leaned in and she could hear his delighted rumbling, "Let the games begin... Re'gish." He said quickly letting go of her neck and leaving the room as she sat up and inhaling deeply._

_"Oh by the Forerunners.... what have **I** done."_

 

**Halo Wars 2 pg 31**

Fine [@Logan](http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/profile/82-logan/) you asked for it

 

_She hissed at him loudly as half of their conversations in private consisted of her hissing loudly at him. She did not enjoy his games but he did... however she could not stop the purr or trill as the insane Arbiter would bite or nip at the exposed flesh of her neck. Till one nip turned into a grappling match... and by the Forerunners Ripa was heavy! She was done with the elder Sangheili sitting on her and what left her mandibles was not that annoyed hiss or growling words but that unabashed bray as she felt drool drip from her mandibles. Of course he latched his mandibles onto her neck, she swears that she heard him say how that what she should be saying... but her purring drowned out the world as his mandibles moved in that delightful way against the back of her neck along with the occasional swivel of his tongue. Oh yes Re'gish just was drowning in the duel purring that filled the room._

 

**Chat pg 727**

_Re'gish looked at the cuffs around her arms as she was swallowing much of her pride to do this. When the doors slid open she looked at the person whom she was doing this all for... Ro'set or as the humans would say Rosetta, her only daughter. The infamous Red Baron, as the humans called her, had a few things she was proud of. One was her aerial combat skills and the other was Ro'set. She quickly joined the Swords of Sanghelios, but she was young and eager with bright eyed innocence in everything. Though she looked quite ashamed as she was normally boisterous and confident, she was now quiet and ashamed. Re'gish moved closer to her daughter and leaned her neck over hers, "I hold nothing against you." She softly spoke to her young. She brushed her mandibles as she trilled to her child trying to silently tell her that everything would be okay._

_Only person she blamed for her daughters situation would be N'tho 'Sraom. Granted she was still reeling from the betrayal of the Hierarchy she did not notice that her young was being courted. Ro'set just stood there as her mother was being led away. She had asked for leniency but she felt that quiver of fear in her hearts that she would lose her mother. Re'gish looked at the interior of the ship as they walked along... she had another male to blame but... she no longer blamed him. Ro'set trilled as N'tho rubbed her cheek with his own. N'tho knew that Ro'set would not be considered attractive by any standards well to his standards she was attractive. She had long wicked looking mandibles but she possessed the tight hide and expressive mandibles, N'tho would argue overly expressive but he adored that as when she set her mind to something she was passionate about it. She possessed a large muscular build that made them equals in hand to hand combat, even if his training exceeded hers once more her drive and rawness made her attractive to him. Her eyes were a vibrant orange that seemed to glow... those N'tho found very attractive._

_There were rumors and whispers at whom her sire was but N'tho cared little. Ro'set equally cared little as her future was forged by her own might. Re'gish... Re'gish had to come to terms with what had happened. There was no formal courting, hell there was little of normal sane courting; there was no... sanity in it all! It was a twisted mess of fear and that thrilling high. Ro'set looked so much like her sire... so much like Ripa and there was always that small fear in her gut that she would become like the previous Arbiter. She found it amusing that she was thinking more of the past as she was very much on her way to most likely die. But... could she just leave her alone? She was old enough to survive on her own but Re'gish horribly babied her... she looked up at the golden clad Arbiter. What was left? What was she fighting for?! Her hearts sank once more as it was that old feeling that Ripa eagerly coaxed out of everyone but he savored tormenting her. This however was not Ripa... she exhaled and opened her eyes as she knew what to say, "What does my Arbiter ask of me?"_

 

 


	7. The Ghost of Cardon Keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Characters to explain why Female Arby could well be Arbiter.

[http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/854-disscuss-your-headcanons/?do=findComment&comment=80285](http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/854-disscuss-your-headcanons/?do=findComment&comment=80285)

**** Headcanons pg 7 ** **

_She looked down at the stone coffin and let out another mournful howl. Her beloved mate was gone and she felt that horrible void between her hearts. She truly felt like a ghost as she mournfully howled, the ghost of Cardon Keep as she was playfully called by him. Albinism as the San'Shyuum called her condition, but she just felt that void as she howled and mourned. He just never woke up... she made sure no assassin was in the room nor any of his water poisoned... but the Forerunners took her beloved and left her behind._

 

_"Sister..." She heard the soft voice behind her, as her Dul'thcan sister walked up behind her. Having put aside her eternal wandering to comfort her sister. "You don't do howling very well... leave it to me." She tried to cheer her up as she liked her sister's husband. He let the wild sister stay in the keep as he believed the old tales of how Dul'thcan were chosen children of Sangheilios born to bring about a great change._

 

_"He's gone..." She finally spoke after so long of being silent in her mourning. "He's really gone..." She spoke so softly betraying the powerful figure she normally was. She was the Kaidon's wife, a powerful position that a female could be in. And here she was mourning his loss and having to prepare the keep to take a new leader... the Dul'thcan worried for her sister._

 

_"Sister... please just come with me on the eternal run. To follow the gods and listen to Helios speak to us." She knew her sister was weak in body but strong in her hearts... while she was strong in body but weak in her hearts. She sighed knowing her sister wouldn't leave the corpse... wouldn't leave the memories... or her brood. "Sister... you know what will happen if one of ** **them****  takes control. They will weed out those not loyal to them. I don't want to see you dead or a trophy of some males. I liked your husband! But I don't want to see you dead or married to someone new." She held her shoulders looking at the pale sibling as her hand caressed glyphs on the stone tomb._

 

_However she noticed a fire in her ghostly sister's eyes, "A Dul'thcan is always born to usher in a change.... Sister.... I need your help."_

 

_\---------_

 

_A howl and snarl filled the room as he fought off the wild sibling. Her mandibles stained blue as the green eyes glittered with wild bloodlust, his hearts pounding wildly in his chest as he was fighting off the raw power of what Sangheilios bore. A chunk of his arm missing and his own blood running into his eye as snapping mandibles would be the last thing he would see. If not for the Ghost of Cardon Keep. Wife of the previous Kaidon, she was to get everything ready for the next Kaidon to take power... except she had quaintly told the counsel 'I will not be giving up the position of Kaidon, there are things still needed to be taken care of.' Of course she had been given ** **plenty****  of time to get ready. No one expected her retaliation when they tried to remove her._

 

_A reign of terror began for her enemies as those loyal to her husband do not question her sudden rise to power. They helped her as she acted like a new Kaidon.... she picked off those who did not swear fidelity to her and with her sister and her own connections made the Ghost of Cardon Keep untouchable._

 

_"Enough sister." She spoke softly as she walked over, dressed in fine cloth, betraying her strength as she was the lithe frail female of the old Kaidon.... her sister licked her blood covered mandibles as the Ghost's assassins or guard walked in behind the tiny female. Her red eyes smoldered down at the prone wounded male as her burn blade  passed between her hands. "Turl... Turl... Turl... I was surprised when you sent an assassin after me. However, my mercy knows no bounds. I ** **do****  need you. You were a close friend of my husband and I like your wife." She watched him tense as she would act like a Kaidon if Turl did not submit and swear fidelity to her. "Like I said.... my mercy knows no bounds. Did Kron 'Cursomee convince you with his sly tongue?" _

 

_Turl reluctantly nods as he was only thinking of his family. He flinched as her fingers caressed his head, "Poor Turl... I knew Kron would seduce those once loyal to my husband with his words. However I need you to show me your loyalty. Take one of my assassins with you and lead him into a trap. Bring me his head and all your sins will be forgiven and your family will continue to live in the keep." She purred softly as she gained powerful allies from her sister and the male supplying the assassins whom is the Dul'thcan's mate, a powerful warlord in his own right. But Turl went away from those thoughts and focused on his wife._

 

_"Please... don't hurt her. He will be dead."_

 

_And Turl made good on his promise which secured the new kaidon as the Ghost of Cardon Keep._

 

[http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=83137](http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=83137)

**** Chat pg 237 ** **

_Meru looked at the calm water as she felt a sadness build in her chest... of course he wouldn't come. After finding out she was a vele not many males would risk that curse to strike their family should she die. However she did not want to become an Oracle as she would be away from her sister in High Charity or take the roll of a traditional oracle and commune with the Forerunners and spirits in an incense heavy room. Meru saw her red eyes as a curse as she did not see anything other worldy and her body was always frail... what male would take that chance. She picked up a pebble and hissed as she threw it at the water... but like before her aim hit something else._

_"HA! I knew wearing my helmet would save me this time." A deep voice made her jump as the albino sangheili looked at where her pebble hit this time. And like the day they met she missed the water and hit Ernicka's head... at least he was wearing a helmet this time._

_"You came..." She spoke softly._

_"Don't sound too surprised," Ernicka Cardonee said walking over in full military attire as he had just come from the academy nearby, "I would have been here sooner if your Dul'thcan sister did not keep harassing me."_

_Meru could not help but purr softly in amusement and relief as she felt his brash show of affection as his cheek moved against hers. Her Aunt would be scandalized but... her Aunt wasn't here nor wooing this male in her own strange little way. They never expected her to find a male to even entertain the thought of wedding as she was destined to become an oracle but Ernicka... she would sigh happily at the thought of him. An older male, only by a decade or two... give or take a half a decade, he soothed the recent turmoil that bubbled up in her. He seemed to dote on the awkward frail albino and was just amused by her strange little way of wooing him._

_Unorthodox would fit Meru and her sister perfectly but Ernicka knew he was courting danger. As vele are frail and destined to be oracles but... he was a gambling man so courting fate and changing what has been told in the stars always made for a better story... always for a more interesting foe. Besides with her sister being a Dul'thcan... he could chance fate that perhaps Meru was destined for something great._

_Though Ernicka would never realize how this frail sangheili would drastically change an unmovable tradition... setting in motion a story to be told. But... that was long after their lives were lived and beyond what they cared to think about. She boldly hugged his arm, knowing if others were around how taboo her bold affection would be seen as, but Ernicka did not mind her bold affections in fact it bolstered his ego. Meru leaned her head on his arm as the two of them just went for a stroll long the shore of the pond._

 

[http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=83668](http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=83668)

**** Chat pg 247 ** **

_Cradu 'Vadamee looked over at Cardon keep. His escort walked over to him looking grave, "I still think this is a bad idea."_

_"Nonsense I'll be fine."_

_"You are our kaidon. You should be back home letting ** **me****  deal with this." He spoke with a groan as he begged the Forerunners to change his kaidon's mind._

_"I should... but sometimes if you need to say something you should be present to say it." Cradu looked at him as he was disguised as the messenger. Sure he was asking for trouble but he ** **had****  to see this for himself. The stories that came from caravans across Vadam desert. He needed to see for himself. A female Kaidon. One who had already killed 3 other kaidon's and subverted smaller clan elders into obeying the now prominent merchant clan still on planet. This was not a sister keep of one on Qikost. "Besides they don't kill messengers."_

_"Kaidon Cradu... is there not a thing I can say to stop you?"_

_He thought for a moment before cheerfully responding, "No there is nothing."_

_\--------_

_He was greeted by merchants heading back home and struck up a conversation catching a ride on a cart. Asking about their kaidon, playing to his part as being a messenger from Vadam keep, and he was pleased that they talked about their unusual kaidon. Their kaidon was a female and her initial plan was to try to take it over peacefully but they spoke of how she had been nearly killed one night by an elder. He was not impressed until the gossip was how little combat training she actually possessed. And it was done without her protective sister there whom is her right hand while another elder is her left but they make it clear to Cradu that she is in control. Which he still had trouble believing. But they were eager to gossip about the ** **others****  living in the keep and the husband of the sister but before they could tell him they reached their destination and the guards were eager to talk to him._

_He simply told of his intentions, just to talk, as the kaidon across the desert had heard of her and wanted to see if it was all true. Though Cradu found it odd that ** **all****  the guards covered their faces, he could not see their eyes and it worried him of ill intentions. Till another, abet loud, male walked over and shooed them away._

_"You're a messenger from Vadam? Well our little kaidon must be turning heads if ** **you****  have heard about it by now." He spoke as Cardu found him overly friendly with him but it was a merchant clan and... merchants were chatty, friendly, but hospitable to strangers._

_"Our kaidon has heard of tales and dismissed them as first as fanciful gossip and just unnecessary stirrings..."_

_"Yet... they persisted didn't they?" The other male seemed to purr in enjoyment at the fact._

_"Yes so he sent me to see if it was true and well see if we need to offer peace."_

_He was stopped as the other male looked at him surprised, "Support from Vadam keep? Well you do deserve to talk to her then."_

_\-------_

_He was led deep into the keep past the lively rooms as they passed storage rooms and communal areas, into the heart where the nurseries were and living quarters resided. There Cradu saw a Dul'thcan leaning against a wall and watched the ears perk up as, by how the hips moved, she walked over. "Well there is the scum skimmer now."_

_"Ahhh your words sooth my turbulent soul and sound like love letters to me." He teased as Cradu watched confused._

_"Ignore Tol. I am Rexi welcome to Cardon keep. Seeing how you were rushed over here I think Tol approves of your intentions to see our kaidon," His shirt was suddenly grabbed as his eyes met hers and she spoke gravely, "If you try ** **anything****  you will become another stain on the floor." With that she let him go before opening the door, "Meru assume the lounging position you have a guest."_

_An annoyed huff left the room, "Must you torment me? Just see him in."_

_With that the kaidon, currently messenger, was seen into the room. There he met... the Ghost of Cardon keep. A vele, as he saw the albino female looking up from papers upon the desk. He felt, violated by how the pinkish eyes looked at him, knowing that they were known to see things normal sangheili did not see. He looked down for a moment, and regretted that decision, as he saw the blood. There was dried blood forever stained upon the floor and as he looked, stained upon the walls. "You are the messenger from Vadam keep. What does your kaidon desire with me? Is he unhappy with our merchants?" She asked tilting her head as if she somehow  ** **knew****  that he was the kaidon pretending to be a messenger._

_"He wanted to see if all the tales were true."_

_She sighed annoyed by his answer, "Knowing Vadam keep he is either trying to intimidate me or lending his support," She held up her hand with dedicated patience halting his protest, "I am good to those who send messengers but you move like you have served the Covenant. I am generous and hospitable to those who are the messenger but if you are here to kill me or other ill ideas you will only walk 3 steps and be on the floor for a few hours." She spoke with again practiced tone as she did not want to threaten or intimidate, and Cardu could see as it took her great effort to say that as she was lithe and fragile looking. Others might see her bluffing but he took her threats serious. "Tea?" She motioned to a hot kettle which blindsided him._

_"N-no, no thank you. My kaidon is curious about you and what you seek. He wishes to know if this trend of making other keeps swear fidelity is continuing." He spoke as she lapped at the liquid, as most 'drinks' are served in cubes chilled or as a gelatin but she must be comfortable to focus on drinking and not worry about him attacking. Her mandibles gripped the cup pulling it close to her tongue so she could lap at the drink, smart enough to not drink something that would expose her throat to a knife being thrown._

_"That was an unfortunate series of events in all honesty. I do not understand why my ascension into power is so... dishonorable." It was common that the wife of the kaidon or one of the elders would control the keep while the kaidon was away. Or she would be in power but the elder was there to not reveal bloodlines, but that was more of the case in larger keeps and Cradu knew it well. "But they attempted assassinations or even an invasion." She said slightly distraught at that memory, "However like I said it was a series of unfortunate events. I am no warmonger but I will defend my claim as kaidon and I will die before I give that claim up."_

_He knew he had to speak with her on his terms as this was an impressive female having taken control by force and refusing to give up. And he knew what to say, "My kaidon would very much like to meet you."_

 

 

[http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=86847](http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=86847)

**** Chat pg 293 ** **

Meru looked down at the card on the table. Mail... for her? With a package. Perhaps it was from mother! As she opened the package it clearly wasn't from mother. Now one would describe it as being morbid but for Sangheili... morbid was romantic. Instead of a bed of roses there was a bed of small skulls each intricately with carved designs in them. However that did not hold Meru's attention, inside of a airtight container was such an exotic flower. She placed the container down looking at the floating flower as the petals were the colors of a brilliant summer sunset. She idly read over the label  before ripping open the envelop looking at the card inside. Meru noted how elegant Ernicka's handwriting was,  _"For Meru, So that you may always see a sunset. I won't be back till next summer so I hope gifts will keep you company. I long to hear your musical laughter soon. May the Forerunners Bless your days. From, Ernicka."_  

Now Meru was leaning back in her chair with a smile on her face. Her fingers played with her lower left mandible as she read and reread his letter to her. She giggled over and over as she felt... giddy. Ernicka was  _courting ** **her****_.  ** **HER!****  A  _vele_  and that made her completely giddy. It made the space between her hearts warm as her awkward and odd way of courting him was working. She picked up one of the tiny skulls looking as the intricate carving noticing a letter placed on each skull. On the underside of the skull she saw her named carved and she just giggled again at the notion that someone was courting her. She smiled as there was a theme of the sun whenever she was with Ernicka... as she couldn't dance in the sunlight he became her suns. But she would learn Ernicka would eventually spoil her over the duration of his courting her gifting Ernicka with her musical laughter and embarrassed smiles as she would act amusingly un-Sangheili.

 

** Chat pg 525 **

**It's been so long...**

Since Meru walked down this hallway. The dust danced in the ribbons of sunlight that weaved through the hallway... the last time she walked down this hallway was with her beloved. She could see his smile flash and the warmth of his arm around her own as he led her down this hallway. His ghost walking with her and she had to stop swallowing the tightening sadness in her throat as the ribbons delicate warmth tried to fill that aching void in her hearts that Ernika left when he died. She felt swallowed the air as she just stood in the ribbon of sunlight as Ernika was with the suns... and his ghost would always remind her of that with the gentle warm caresses of the sunsets and sunrises. He belonged to the realm of the suns while she belonged to the realm of the moons. She lusted after something she couldn't have... and he gave her that world she couldn't have.

She felt his arm on hers as he happily led her down the hallway wanting to show her something. She having just gotten better from an injury that nearly killed her. Her memories washed over her as she passed into the next ribbon of sunlight. Screeches of childlings as they clingged to the stone wall desperately trying to climb higher and higher away from the teeth and claws.  Her children played recklessly as they were various shades of their parents... of Ebony and Ivory. Her young could play in the realm she could not. But the screaming young as they were trapped when the frothing beast rushed into the courtyard and began its rampage. They were trapped as they could not rush inside to the warm safety of arms and nests. But... Meru's brood played recklessly. Her son began to antagonize the beast rushing around it, avoiding its kicks, and pulling it's short tail. Rexi's games fresh in his young mind baited the frothing beast away from the childlings.

But fear soon flickered into his fire eyes as a kick sent him flying and scrambling to avoid the claws, teeth, and tusks of the frothing beast. Meru only remembers faintly hearing the sounds of the other females trying to stop her... to wait for the males... she doesn't remember the insanity in her mind as she rushed up and delivered a hard kick to it's skull. Screaming and antagonizing the frothing beast, with a knife clutched in her hand. Her mind was only thinking of saving her son from this monster, not hearing Ernika's distant shouts. She felt it rush her and it felt like Rexi roughly tackling her but Meru did not care she just wrapped her arm around it neck. Her blood rushed into her scream, releasing her primal roar that her sister embraces as she drove the knife into the base of it's skull and twisted. The body became dead weight in her arms. Black blood smeared on her hands as she looked to her son, she felt her arms wrap around the gangly male but her breath shuddered. Meru looked down as Indigo blood raced over her clothing as the stain grew larger... embedded in her body was a tusk with rivers of black blood flowed down the bone. Meru didn't remember falling to the ground, the sounds of Ernika screaming at her to wake up, how he carried her and howled feeling that he was in pain. But, all Meru remembered was the warmth of the sunlight embracing her.

Her eyes opened up in the ribbon as she was in the cold hallway and not in their bed with him embracing her... it's been so long since he left her for the realm of the endless days. She was trained to be a vele... so her believe was considered folk religion. Ernika was fascinated by her belief of the spirits and where the soul rested... She pushed away the sadness as she remembers how gaily they walked down the hallway, they nearly danced down the hallway as he was going to give her a gift that only a soldier could give. Tender moments like this would become rare as in a few years as he would become Kaidon... 50 was young for a kaidon... and she lost him at 70. He was just starting the slow decent into old age... where they would grow old... but he was kaidon he had to be ready from attack and another foolish desire...  _No Meru... my precious Ghost... nothing you desire is foolish nor impossible. If it was you would not be my wife if it was impossible._  Meru thought of those happy memories and happy times between Ernika and herself.

The drab hallway suddenly was decorated as she passed guards as two broke their stone nature and pulled open the heavy stone doors that Ernika kept open and they danced right past her. Her hand holding the fabric of her train as they practically danced into the room with her laughing as she indulged her bawdy husband unabashedly showing his wife affection out in public. He claimed that it was to make sure she was treated as a respectable female and not as a mystic just there to be silent till the Forerunners tell her, which the elders could get away with interrupting but younger  _vele_ were silent till they found their voices... and her voice was joyful as Ernika told her. Full of life and laughter and innocence as she bumbled through society and that is what Ernika told her that he fell madly in love with... her honesty and how she bared her soul for all to see.

She felt his arms around her as he would sway her. She covered her eyes as he led her into the armory with her gift... which she slowly walked up and there stared the skull with the broken tusk. A phantom pain throbbed in her side but she stared as the Horny Thorn Beast skull on the chest plate, the helm resembling the beasts skull but with the elegant crest the female has, as the armor was bone white with small glittering flecks of silver mixed with the gold runes upon the armor. This was the gift only a soldier could give his wife. He saw a fire in her eyes... he heard her primal roar with flaring mandibles... and watched her swiftly twist the knife... he saw bravery and determination in his delicate Ghosts eyes. White was a mourning color and Red was death's robe color, she was cursed thing to see the dead but she was no preacher of the dead.

She faintly felt his breath on her body as her hand flicked and the stone doors closed. " _Do you not like it Meru? I gave my ghost a body to inhabit! I figured you would need it seeing how this **new** you is filled with wild energies._"

" _Yes well this **new**  me won't be coming back for a long time. But... even if I won't be marching into war with you it touches my hearts deeply._" She remembers as her mate brought her into his world briefly. Meru began to strip, which for  _vele_ was a baring of their frail being as they could not dance in the arms of the three suns. She remembers Ernikas teasing as she stripped naked each time... or the sensual glossy look his eyes would get during heated nights. Her train like skirt that left the front of her legs naked fell to the floor, her top was next, followed by her gauntlets and the leg pieces as she walked over to the wall and her finger pushed a button. A soft hiss and the underskins were presented to her... the metallic nameplate under the white underskin read her name and under the dark blue read Ernika's. He always kept her close to his heart and in his thoughts.

Meru failed to keep her hand away from petting his underskin as her eyes watered, her hand shook as it delicately touched the skin. She grabbed the white underskin as she pulled the pearly white underskin over her body and there she remembers the semi-sensual dance that ensued as she was walking into his realm of sunlight and war. Meru easily slipped on the bone armor remembering the way Ernika's hands sensually moved over her body as he helped her get dressed. On the base that held her armor she swapped her normal clothing for... she delicately laid her veil where the helm rested.

"Meru..."

She turned and looked at her wild sister in her leather armor as she walked over hearing the armor move with each step as the generators inside hummed to life, her eyes looked at the HUD that Ernika popped up for a moment... a trick of the light. A phantom eternally haunting her.

"Come Rexi... we have a spirit to take to Vadam keep." She walked with her sister out as those who serve the Assassin master and other guards walk with her as their armor rustled with each step. She could hear that distinct sound of Ernika's footfalls and the sound his armor made with each step as she held her head high knowing that he would have stopped her long ago if he didn't approve of her ways. He would have stopped her long ago... she walked up the ramp and watched her guard pile in. The morning sunlight danced in her eyes and before the door closed as the last man walked in... there stood Ernika  right in the door way from which she just left. Meru felt the tears want to well up in her eyes as he just smiled at her and motioned with his hand in the same way he would lift her chin... and then in an instant he was gone.

She felt that sadness well up in her throat but it was replaced with that fire she held long ago when she killed the beast she now wears. "Get us into the air I want to be at Vadam keep  **now!** "

"Yes m'lady!" Tol said with a grin as the Master Assassin couldn't resist joining in on the adventure disguised as a normal male.

Meru didn't feel the urge to look back... to see if he was there but she might not be a very good  _vele_  but she could see the only spirit that was important to her.

 

 

** Chat pg 550 **

[http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=115222](http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=115222)

**I can't decide...**

"Whether you should live or die..." Meru purred as she looked down at the bloody mess that was once a political rival. Oh how she hated doing this... yet how she kept her power made her seem like her hearts were dead inside cold, hard, and petrified in her chest. She walked around the mess as she did not play the same game that the males would play. She had no honor... not what they flaunted. She openly used assassins and let the clan of honorless males, and a female or two, live among her clan. She reacted violently when Ernika would be brought up... trying to say how she had dishonored his name. She did not play their game... she played a smarter game.

 

** Chat pg 618 **

[http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=121333](http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=121333)

**Blue Lips... Blue Veins....**

_Ernicka sat in the sanctuary alone... where did it all go wrong? The thick cape of some beast he killed so long ago kept him warm. He was in the middle of a power grab... or trying not to fall to it. Meru was it's first victim, her red eyes always looking down at the curveblade in her chest. Ernicka felt nothing during those brief moments, but her white hide was stained with blue. He no longer sleeps as he hears those soft dying whimpers as she trembled till it no longer hurt._

_Rexi was the second victim. Though she made it out with her life but her spirit broke the day one of her legs was lost. He took off the wicked looking helmet as he looked up at the sanctuary of some spirit Meru always called upon. He just needed... he felt hopeless as he failed his clan and here he was beaten in spirit even though gore coated his legs... his hearts beat slowly barely feeling anything anymore. 10 years... 10 long years of fighting... 10 long years without her... 10 long years of feeling dead on the inside._

_He turned to walk away but a sudden flash of heat made him whirl around, his ax out but the instinctive reaction dies as he looks at the Spirit walking over to him. Red lines coat their body as their eyes are nothing but red. They say nothing but move out of the way as he looks into the mirror they stood in front of. **Meru**. He heard someone on the other side of the mirror scream._

_She was fighting for her life as she screamed at the snake that started it all. But... he didn't understand._

_**You must help her**. It spoke looking at him worried.  **You lack her..**. He felt his hearts sink as he would respond with 'Where is her husband?' It seemed to have read his mind.  **Dead. You are dead. She has lived without you for 10 long years. I cannot keep time slowed for long. But will you not help?**_

_Ernicka looked back at the mirror as she was a skilled fighter but... he watched her slip up and a strong knock to the ground. He couldn't hear what they were saying but with a flick of it's hand the image moved closer to Meru and the Snake. Red eyes glared in pain, anger, and defiance. Yet she ached, he could read her face. Blue Mandibles... from when he got too close and she took him by surprise and nearly ripped a mandible off his face._

_Ernicka felt determination flair in his hearts. He doesn't remember pulling the helmet over his head but he just jumped through the portal as his hand moved over the ax head as it hummed to life. He felt heat under his hand. Her red eyes looked directly at his as he tried to cut the snake in half but like a snake he slipped away. His muscles screamed from holding the ax back from hitting Meru instead. Her whimpers were loud to him over the howling wind. A push of a button and the ax split in two. Of course he had an energy sword... but something felt satisfying about **feeling**  the crunch of death and putting all you have into your weapon._

_He could feel her eyes on his back as he knew he looked like a thing of death instead of the Covenant Soldier she met. He surged forward as he danced with the devil. Till the devil fled... his hearts finally felt half alive in his chest. Ernicka feared to look at her afraid that she would vanish but he took that chance._

_**Ernicka...**  She just whispered and his helmet hit the ground as she was suddenly by his side and sobbing. He felt his hearts finally beat once more fully with the thrum and vigor of life. She laughed through her sorrow as he twirled her around like he had longed to do for so long._

 

 


	8. Random stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really just random non halo stories

[http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=82375](http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=82375)

**** Chat 223 ** **

_Mortality ended with the inevitable death... and death was such a lonely thing. Pantheons existed and each held their own claim to death but he played the part of the puppet but he held the strings. But... power makes one lofty and it's such a lonely position to hold. It made him rage as Hades had his Persephone! Why did Death have to be so alone!_

 

_But Death was not alone.... he knew it but Life had to be so elusive to him and he could not keep her returning. He felt that howl of painful loneliness till a hand touched his shoulder. It was a pleasant burning sensation... they were fire and oil or perhaps water and fire. Everything burned and touch was painful as the two absolutes fought to dominate but they could push past a little pain. He always thought that he was alone... that drifting souls would be his only companion. Till in a fit of rage he tried to stop a newborn life, why let it live... and there he met Life._

 

_The eternal mother. And she told him, "I've sent you many gifts... and here you try to take one prematurely?"_

 

_And there Death realized that every single thing that dies... is a love letter from life._

 

[http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=82710](http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=82710)

**** Chat pg 227 ** **

_Aefre looked at the swirling red portal to Hell, the soulwever looked to the darker cloaked companion... Mathael. Life and Death both entered the portal and the intense heat washed over the angels. Mathael felt at home here but he resisted shifting his form to fit the hellish landscape. Heaven could not have two soulweavers... and so Mathael would venture into Hell to be their soulweaver. But Mathael ignored the hateful and worried hisses from other angels... as his bare hand held Aefre's bare hand._

 

_Angels were all about restraint while demons were about passion... and Mathael's own demonic side craved that forbidden desire to touch and feel... to move naked hands over soft wings, which only soulweavers had physical wings. For demons it was far more intimidating to ** **not****  put your hands on another while it was the reverse with angels. But he held her hand tightly as they were here to visit their own creation. The angel of Curiosity, the first soul he and Aefre jointly wove. She went down to Earth and was asked to answer a question all angels are first given. Depending on their answer is where they were placed in the Angelic Chorus. She answered it with an answer that shocked the rest of the counsel, peace with demons. They sent her back to Earth to think of a new answer... but she made peace with them._

 

_She freed the trapped demon called Baal, as his father and uncle trapped him away for his growing power. They, along with humans and other creatures, went to defeat Diablo. They won... but she was punished for her naivety and aiding a demon in usurping the throne. She, their creation, was punished. Her wings plucked and broken, her eyes plucked out and the halo from her head taken away. But Baal... Baal walked into Heaven damning them all and nearly swore off the promise he gave her but he wanted peace._

 

_Aefre smiled at the angle that flew over with a halo of fire as Mathael and Baal fixed her without taking a few human lifetimes, as she adored her companions but once their lives ended Mathael and Aefre would fix her wounded nature._

 

[http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=84630](http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=84630)

**** Chat pg 262 ** **

She burned everything that she touched and went through men like a summer wildfire. Yet he adored her as water was constant and slow, not needing to rush around the consume that desperate blissful feeling or ripping apart everything with rage. She was always destructive... yet he held back his own as when Water grew angry... all listened. Water rarely destroyed but when he did he made sure everyone listened. However he was always sorry for what his anger did... but sometimes it couldn't be helped unlike Fire as her good intentions could easily rush out of control. But she no longer cared as she left him many times following that 'passion' that she seeked, but what happens after an inferno? All that remains are the slowly dying embers waiting for the rain to smother everything. 

She would feel the emptiness after the passionate orgasmic high leaving her alone. Then the rain would always come to smother flames licking at the burnt trees wanting more fuel to burn. Water would always be there. Sure you could say it was an unhealthy relationship but she needed him to be there after the crash. He coddled the embers as her bright body dimmed to a cooler flame as he kissed her forehead. It softly steamed as he gave her space during the high intensity episodes as they would hurt each other and they just watched as the smoke rose from the charred forest.

 

**Chat pg 319**

(Not sure if this one counts, I just had to include it though...)

The most grand of all ships?!  _I put on my hat as I peddle tickets for the SS Crack._  How is it that you've lived in such ignorance dear boy. Why she is a grand ship. I've sailed upon that ship a few times but it's not for everyone and yet it's for all! The rich mingling with the poor like one big happy family that's what an experience upon that ship is like. And the two most unlikely of people can fall in love even if they aren't from the same country (fandom in this case).  _I twirl my cane as I lead you by the arm telling you the grand tales of my travels upon the good ship SS Crack._  The most unlikely of enemies can find themselves  sharing the same bed. This can all happen upon one magnificent ship.  _I hold out a ticket for you but pull it away before you can take it._  But like I said good boy its not a ship everyone can stay upon... but that glimmer in your eyes says you live the life of adventure and dreams that are... well questionable dreams but here you are good sir... one ticket for the good ship  _SS Crack._

 

**Runescape pg**

[http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/1291-runescape/?do=findComment&comment=92457](http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/1291-runescape/?do=findComment&comment=92457)

Moia looked up to Zamorak. Of course she would as any faithful servant would their God but she saw the elder Mahjarrat as a Father as well, molding her into a fearsome warrior that her breeding lent to her and yet reminding her, not in a condescending way as her own sire would, of her humanity. Finding him in his own exiled realm was the best thing that ever happened to her life, her long miserable life.

"You think too much of the past." A voice startled her as her shadow stood up and flared out to form Zamorak. He stretched his wings as they laid against his back like a cape, unnatural but that was the Mahjarrat.

"And please do not say 'Forgive me'. I am not Lucian." He sighed as Zamorak was appalled and yet expected by what Lucien did. A one night stand with a human is one thing but breeding with, granted her mother was a skilled witch... but still a human. It made the Chaotic god sad as she would live longer then any human but still horribly short for a Mahjarrat. Perhaps Kahzard... He sighed at his own thoughts before looking down at the eager Moia.

A child... that's how he saw her. Someone that needed to be guided and molded, allowed to make their own mistakes, and punished for their actions. Yet she feared every simple failure like a dog kicked too many times but Chaos came in many different forms. He began walking knowing Moia was not too far behind. Amina would have liked her. She tended to like humans. He thought once more subconsciously rubbing his forearms of scars he would never heal... only hide. To hide a secret long since dead... waiting... just waiting... to be resurrected.

 

**Runescape pg 2**

[http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/1291-runescape/?do=findComment&comment=92572](http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/1291-runescape/?do=findComment&comment=92572)

_Strength Through Chaos_... Was the motto of his followers. Chaos breeds ingenuity...  Zamorak knew this all too well. The god of Chaos looks down pulling off the vambraces as the smooth flesh became scarred and spots were of a different color. He sighed and leaned back into the throne silently pining to get back to Gelinor... to see those blue skies again. His clawed fingers moved over the disfigured flesh  as there was meaning behind these scars... one that he did not want to dwell upon too much. As his mind sung with a voice long dead and his war ax sang the song of death as well. Moia was terribly mortal as she tried not to show her weaknesses but it made her...  _cute_.

Yes the ancient Mahjarrat could use human words but her actions were endearing. As he broke the cold sad mold that Moia held and allowed her to be truly happy with what she was. Growing confidence in what she was. Lucien saw a worthless tool but Zamorak saw a brilliant General and a young woman gaining confidence. In private she would show her more endearing traits while around others she would be the perfect strong authority.She could assert herself above the demonic beings which amused Zamorak to no end as the scrappy little half breed could hold her own with anything... but other Mahjarrats. However it was expected but... with a wave of his hand an orb appeared as it violently split several halves.

He had already lost one extremely loyal subjects and the rest were being... deceptive as all Mahjarrat were. He hissed throwing the orbs and instead of shattering or liquefying he watched them turn into blood red butterflies. His red eyes watch as he finds himself leaning back into his throne rubbing his bare forearms slowly smiling as they fluttered over to him.  _Hello my old heart.... where have you been_. He thought as one landed on his hand. Once Moia awoke and ate he would continue to teach her. Till that time... he was amused by the delicate insects dancing over his hand, or on his horns, and fluttering around the room.

 

**Runescape pg 2**

[http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/1291-runescape/?do=findComment&comment=92866](http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/1291-runescape/?do=findComment&comment=92866)

_Hello my old Heart... How have you been?_  He saw that apparition in the distance. It made his old scars ache like sharp dragging pain of the knife running from the crook of his elbow to tip of his wrist. That sharp pain was shared as blood mingled together, claws dug into his arm as his own dug into an elbow, violet eyes flashed with life and pain, flesh healing with each other as two became one, and the process repeated with the other arm.  _Are you still there inside my chest?_  His arms ached with phantom pains... they always did as he remembered that ancient archaic ritual. Mahjarrat, when their numbers are plentiful, have fluid sexuality. The Warlord knew this well as he had had females, males, and harems of both sexes. Sex being one of the ways to assure loyalties to survive the next Ritual.

But their language held no tender words. No ways nor need to say 'I love you'. But... an ancient way to bind two to one. Eternity is how they lived...but to have an  _Eternal. I've been so worried...._  A smile rushed through his mind as the world rushed around that smile and that face till the flesh healed around that second arm. The flesh linking the two as they were truly one. Psychotic words of their natural tongue rang out and the flesh was torn asunder, his body rushed to hers as the world rushed by them.  _You've been so still..._

Zamorak found himself back in his fortress, and poor Moia was there as their world shifted to a frozen memory. Her god walked past the fighting... he walked past the dying... he walked right by the fray. The golden veins in his red iris' widened as he walked up the stairs knowing what he would find.... Knowing what waited for him. He did not mean to get lost in the past... but he missed her. The world erupted into madness around them as he walked into that hidden room. As that damn smile appeared on her face as black blood ran from her lips. The gem... broken on her chest as she was impaled to the wall, he learned that day that gods could cry... he was still horribly mortal. The memory played on as he rushed right through himself and Moia pulling her off the wall.

Moia felt conflicted as here was her god... howling in pain... reliving a memory... looking so mortal.  _Barely beating at all..._ The world rushed by in plumes of black smoke as he hid her resting spot... knowing one day she would be with him again. He would not meddle in the affairs of Death or Icthlarin. He looked down at Moia whom looked up at him confused as to what she saw, a heavy sigh left his lips. "There are things..." He sighed as he looked to find the right words, "It is a long story."

 

**Chat pg 425**

[http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=99940](http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=99940)

Lightly based off of Echo Bazaar/Fallen London 

_Miss Muffet sat on the tuffet as she looked at the clock with a sigh. Monsieur Araignée was late and she had other people to meet. She placed her money on the counter as she brushed off the small crumbs on her dress. She liked to always be stylish with the era. As her gloved hand opened the door it was swiftly pulled from her hand as there was a large face with many eyes nearly colliding with her. She could not contain her startled face and the yelp of surprise, many would have seen the display as being quite rude but the chuckle that came from the large arachnid as she fanned herself. "Monsieur Araignée! Forgive me for my outburst but you did startle me."_

_The good Monsieur was a resident of what those of the Echo call the 'Down Below' a large pit where all the insect like residence reside and come from. Some sort of eldritch way that they could just... easily clean up and blend in to the crowd of humans with just a few things being off about them. Monsieur couldn't hide the extra eyes but yet he could look so very human... however Miss Muffet accepted it as being apart of this subterranean living. Her name wasn't even Miss Muffet! Everyone assumed a different name holding their true self close to their heart leaving it behind when they entered this realm. He held his hat with a nervous look, "I do apologize for my absence. It appears you were just leaving, forgive me for that."_

_She smiled softly, "I was but I could stay and simply reschedule my other appointments. I didn't have anyone important to see today."_

_"No Wasps today to intimidate? My golden honey baroness." He said sweetly taking her arm in his and she couldn't stifle the giggle as she hid it behind her fan._

_"Monsieur... you know the business I run is completely legal. I am famished as I have only had a few drinks."_

_"Ahh... I already ate. Hence the reason why I was late. Wouldn't stop struggling." He muttered softly._

_"You always look horribly thin."_

_"And you always look sweet and plump enough to eat." He said before brazenly stealing a kiss to the cheek._

_She adored his company and could look past the oddities that many would point out. But, she adored the oddities! Hence the reason why she happily lived in this strange world._

 

**Chat pg 438**

[http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=101518](http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=101518)

_Elliot looked at his bed. They've played this song and dance each night. Some night it was an easier dance then other nights and this was a difficult night. Maybe he should try a 3rd party in taking a sleeping pill. But maybe he could just try to sleep. She was always an elusive thing... or he ehh maybe it was a she as the idea of a Princess Daphne-esk sleep mistress wasn't such a bad idea. That idea made Elliot wear a sleepy smile as his bed began to beckon as it was warm as the blankets wrapped around him tightly such a nice place to rest... his head rested on the pillow and now with eyes closed he entered the realm of sleep and dreams with a giggling princess on his arm guiding him to his choice of dream tonight._

 

**Chat pg 492**

[http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=107682](http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=107682)

The party rides up to the castle that once glittered in the sunlight now overgrown with brambles. For the queen her heart falls within her chest as this day has arrived... there once was a paladin queen who brought terror to her foes but was feared by those she sought to protect. She brought Justice and law but her temper and warrior tendencies could blind her. She did not rule alone for long as the king of this land was a powerful mage yet calm and wise as he brought a calm into every room he entered though scarred from a horrible attempt on his life and a plague from his youth kept him under robes and armor and bandages did not deter any of his subjects.

They ruled in peace which was rare for the warrior queen till... a sickness fell upon the king. However it was not a illness of the body but a creeping sickness of his heart. Some say this twisted nature was always buried deep within the good king but it is still unknown what caused him to suddenly... snap. However the Queen fled her kingdom as the once good king turned their kingdom into a twisted mockery of what it once was. Allies would not aid the Queen as that illness was creeping into the hearts of those who aided them. However she found those willing to aid her but 3 long years have plagued her mind as reasoning with him had failed... She walked to the grand doors of the castle as her party followed. She would have to rule alone if she could not free him from this illness but the whisper of doubt plagued her. The paladin queen steeled herself as she griped the hilt of her sword.

The queen has returned...  _Long...Live... The Queen._

 

**Chat pg 493**

[http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=107696](http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=107696)

He easily tossed her party away and held her under his influence but... he was still empty inside. She did not smile and he never again would he try to influence her to smile through magic as he saw the sadness in her eyes as the smile did not warm her face... it mocked him and tortured her. He let her mind free a little bit at a time but still his precious queen would not smile, she would talk but she was not the violent paladin he saw and loved... she was a doll and he loathed it. He could not understand why his plan felt so empty as this was the reason he sought  _ **her**  _out. She was hotheaded and he could calm her and influence her... she kept enemies at bay while he brought manipulative old fools closer and she could bring strong allies.

He stormed over to her and cupped her face demanding... no...  **begging** for her to smile again. When she would not he let out another anguished cry as he is left with an imperfect doll. She refused to believe this was him and sought to cure some illness in his heart... the gentle caresses on the scarred and burned flesh. Letting him fight his own battles while he let her fight her own. Her smiles and the soft laugh when they are alone or talking to themselves. She does not touch him when he kneels and holds her and he forces the gentle caress from her. This victory tastes of ashes to him and twisting his queen has failed and once more he cups her face planting the seeds of betrayal... of victory in her mind helping her formulate a plan to let her win without losing his life.

He sits across from her and with a wave of his hand he frees her from the spell but begins talking as if they were holding a conversation. He ignores the look of surprise on her face... the sweet realization of freedom. "My Queen?" He rumbles like a tiger and watches as she finally smiles at him as she makes up some excuse of being lost in thought... he has not touched her as he did not want to hurt his queen. He has to play the part of the armor being the item tainting him... though she acts quickly as within 3 weeks she 'betrays' him. The look of confused fear in his eyes hides that joy in his heart as he acts like the fool unaware of his own nature. To feel her holding him once more as these past few nights as she thanks her gods wailing of her lovers return. For him... bringing terror to his foes will sedate his pallet for now to have his dearest queen love him once more... to smile at him with love even if he is marred... her forgiveness... her caresses... her joy... her blissful ignorance...for him he can hold back his hellfire and dark will as it is a barren place without his queen. May her reign be long... _Oh... Long... Live... The Queen._

 

** Chat pg 248 **

[http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=85225](http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=85225)

Zukal walked into the church of the damned hidden from the light as the mystic walked down the cathedral like hallways. This was the safe haven of the damned, those whose powers drew from the dark half of their god. He's made this journey many times, once upon such a time was with his teacher whom was a wise mystic. Zukal one time sought that perfect unity and balance between the elements, as mystics are not tied by an elemental affinity like a Wizard nor bound to healing and the light like Healers. But... the darkness called him but unlike unmovable Paladins it did not twist his heart. He worshiped no god... it was formless and that ancient power that mystics balanced visiting all its shrines. Which Zukal still visits them all but it blesses him when he comes to this alter.

The Church of the Damned felt like home, they did not turn others away as they were not wicked. The choir slowly sung as he stopped and the entire place seemed to breathe with the song, the candles flickered with the groan like melody of the choir as the words were lost to him. His skull mask looked up at the elegant grand chandeliers as creatures and magic users wandered the hallways in and out of the respective shrines. He made his way toward the more ancient and forgotten gods as his eyes wandered to the shrine for Azumagis, the god of the monks... the god of all that is good and wise...  _Lilly_... He thought of his companion as she left to go into one of the hidden monasteries to seek enlightenment. Of course she went  _after_ they stopped a horrible evil... but he still yearned for her. Missed chances... lost times... forbidden kisses... she would not ignore her calling and he, with the rest of their party, had to let her go. An aging female monk tends the shrine as they fail to remember that Azumagis warned of forbidden knowledge, yet if used by one who is enlightened will overcome that evil... and one must know injustice to give fair justice.

It called to him and he looked to the shrine in front of him walking as an invisible force guided him. To be a mystic one must let the power flow through you, to let it carve the wisdom in the flesh. Zukal threw off his cloak and stripped down, his body covered in living markings as the bare back was saved for this dark shrine.  The choir groaned and the church let out a breath of relief as the lead seemed to let his voice ring out clear as it rose higher in this dark praise. The slow exhale before the heartfelt praise. He pulled off the cursed mask as the pillar glowed and Zukal felt the worship begin. It was not vocal prayer... his body moved being guided by the unknown force. He promised his beloved worship to this nameless power that all mystics do. Tendrils pull out of the runes on the floor, the entire place moved with the hypnotic melody of the song.

_We we're born sick..._  Is what his teacher told him as their power came from something nameless and it chose few to take the burden upon them to be seen as evil. Zukal fell to his knees as he could hear the knives moving against the stone as he worshiped like a dog. To worship this was never easy... as it was painful to experience the blessing it gave. The rising melody of the singer and choir made the church move and everyone and everything breathe in unified worship. His fingers dug into the stone as he feared the pain but he was not tied to anything. He was free to learn without fear of becoming evil... His feet left the ground as his god was always there. The seconds of silence made his heart quiver as he felt... fear. He couldn't hear his own screams of pain as the choirs crescendo silenced him. Zukal lost consciousness and regained it as the knife like tendrils slowly finish carving their blessing into his back. His body covered in sweat as the monk waits for the ritual to finish to tend to the young mystic after the intense blessing.

He heard soft whispers as he idly wondered about Lilly. The tendrils moved to his face adding a few permanent markings that would not recede to his arm once his body was fully covered with the blessings from all the shrines. His body ached with pain as it was different from pain from combat. As it drained him for all he was worth as it asked for his whole being. His cursed mask found his hand as he pushed it on his face feeling it hug his flesh and becoming his second skin. He wondered if Lilly would think any less of him for such worship. But... the next time he visited their party would be called upon again.

 

** Chat pg 297 **

[http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=89052](http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=89052)

_He was the scout, swiftest of the flock. The great exodus must continue! However though the asphalt was ripped up and cracked it was a death trap littered with flakes of gold. A seductress as it contained small delightful treasures for those on a long hard journey. But... he had to be strong and not fall to the temptations that it offered him. It was just across the temptress that he could see the end of their journey... paradise! But he ruffled his feathers as he gathered courage within him. Making sure the fast steel beasts that moved on the path were not coming. He watched and learned, he was cunning... it was why he was a scout._

_His claws dug into the dirt as there was no going back. He rushed across ignoring the glittering temptations of easy food to be plucked from the divits in the roadway. He flapped his wings just leaping off the road and nearly stumbled as his feet touched the dirt once more. His heart beating quickly as he looked back in surprise... he would not be claimed by the once youthful looking temptress... not today at least. He must continue on! I make sure their paradise would sustain the others. A quick roll in the dust and he was off toward the lush paradise that awaited him._

 

** Chat pg 335 **

[http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=91483](http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=91483)

**Electric Love**

_Hoof beats rushed across the turbulent sky as Thunder rushed forward always chasing after the Impish Lightning. An ancient love affair that happened once Thunder caught Lightning... it made the chase worth it to the booming centaurian beast as his hooves crashed down as he rushed after the leaping Lightning as she would jump down and bounce back up in another spot in the heavens. Or she would arc across the sky. She was equally invested in this game. Having turned a dramatic chase into mischievous, abet frustrating, foreplay. Though she would not go easy on Thunder as that ancient rush of running would have her sometimes escape the boom of Thunder or Thunder's boom would drown the clap of Lightning.  Hooves leap across the bubbling skies jumping from cloud to cloud as his tail would whip giving off the distant rumble as the tall storm cloud was reached. Thunder jumped into Lightning as she let out a shower of sparks as the two elementals rolled around through the towering cloud. Something changed in the way the winds would carry the storms and once a terrifying rush across the clouds ended in a lively embrace. Eventually the two would part as they would argue and part but there would be some deep longing within them which the two would have their chase.  Thunder held her close as this was the closest one could have to Lightning trapped in a bottle but the centaur did not care as he loved his Impish Lightning, and Lightning well she loved her Brutish Thunder._

I kept thinking of Hecarim from League. 

 

** Chat pg 441 **

[http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=101649](http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=101649)

Miss Muffet glared at the hooligans who have tied her up. Golden Honey is the non addictive version of Red Honey which Hornets make, Golden is made by the Bees. Now Miss Muffet's operation isn't appreciated by the Red Honey Vendors as the Hornets and Bees have a long standing truce to the point where the prejudices have been bred out of them so they cannot use the more naturally aggressive Hornets to muscle away Golden Honey vendors to shops. So... they thought of the next best way... get rid of the Human element of the empire which is of course Miss Muffet. But why get rid of her in such a simple manner? Bludgeoning are too gruesome and with a high profile like Miss Muffet her case would not be casually brushed aside by the authorities. The best place to get rid of someone is to simply drop them into the _Deep Below_.  The rope... well that was to make her suffer as why let those who wait for those to jump in and quickly gobble her up?

"Well Miss Muffet," a well dressed man spoke walking over to the angry woman, "you've refused to back off and now well this is the only viable way to get you to see  **my** point." He tapped his cane as he quickly looked at his watch, "I trust you can handle the final preparations?"

"Yes boss." One man spoke as he tugged on the rope and she felt her knees leave the ground. Miss Muffet refused to look down she just kept glaring at the men, she would die with dignity!

"Splendid! I would love to stay and see your Bon Voyage! But I have other arrangements to attend to." With that he walked off and they began to lower her into the  _Deep Below_

She felt the tears prick at her eyes as the world was suddenly consumed by darkness, lights flashing and faint glowing grew but how it moved... made her heart fill with terror. She couldn't tell if her eyes were open or closed at times but she felt the fear continue to grow... they were going to run out of rope soon.

At the surface they were exactly running out of rope when a jolly resident of the  _Deep Below_  was on his way home when he spotted the men. "Gentlemen! What brings you here on this lovely day?" Monsieur Araignée said walking up as he could clearly tell that this was a hit and that equated to a free meal! His mouth began to water as his chelicerae eagerly showed themselves as his pedipalps began their eager habit of grooming before a meal. At least Miss Muffet wouldn't see him in this eager state of undress. He looked at the men pull out their weapons as he just innocently smiled continuing his habitual grooming as he  _ **wanted**_  that meal... quite badly. Two of his eyes were glued on the one holding the rope as once they ran out of rope the person on the end of the line became free game, another pair was glued on the one eager to cut him, and his last two were glued on the final gentleman.

"Back off Ruddy... can't ya see this bloke is just taking a stroll probably heading home to the missus." The other man said making sure his friend puts his knife away. As the good Monsieur was getting impatient.

"What... if I may ask is on the menu tonight?" He said as his legs no longer bothered to remain together as he walked over to the edge.

"Well you're lucky tonight. The menu tonight is the head of that Golden Honey operation."

That made Monsieur Araignée freeze as his ravenous appetite sudden roared to a jarring silence as he knew every single person in the operation was... There were only, on paper, two people in charge. The Queen Bee and Miss Muffet. He put on his eager face as his pedipalps continued their grooming, "You don't mean Miss Muffet, do you?" The response was a nod and a laugh.

"Yep and you better hurry because she just reached the end of her rope." He watched the rope run out and the remainder was swallowed by the darkness over the edge.

She would be alright for a few minutes. But... Monsieur Araignée suddenly found himself starving again as he pulled out the ax that Miss Muffet brought back from a surface trip. He was  _ **starving**_.

In the darkness... She felt that horrible lurch as she screamed behind the muffle as her world was suddenly rushing past her. She felt her body rushing through sticky webs and loud hissing rushing past her. She could not see the terror in the dark as she brushed by death by a hairs width. Her fall was finally broken by a web as she couldn't move and she let out another muffled scream as she was going to die. Her heart stopped and she ceased all thrashing as she could feel the small movements as the web was being walked upon. 

The brothers built a good strong web as they stuck together from their brood and the double web made it easy to catch fast falling prey. They silently congratulated themselves on another fabulous acquisition of prey. Could be a Hornet, a Bee, a Locust, or even a human today. Their small legs danced over their meals as one of the woven bodies began to thrash and move... maybe it wasn't a new meal but just an old meal not dying yet. One of the brothers injected more venom into the prey while the other walked around before spotting Miss Muffet and began to wrap the prey.  Of course the prey thrashed and resisted, sign of healthy prey, but like many of the other humans this one was already partially wrapped up making their job slightly easier. 

Scrawny... that's what they both said to each other as they looked down at the prey. Cavity? One asked the other. As one of their surviving sisters was breeding and perhaps it would be wise of them to offer a web warming gift of a nursery to her. Once more they felt confident as their sister would be most pleased in their generosity of a nursery. They continued to wrap the prey, extra fine, as this would be a wonderful gift to their sister. But their joy was cut short as the web once more bounced causing some of the still living prey to weakly thrash about.

Loud hissing filled the air as the larger spider moved over to the brothers. _Gentlemen..._  The larger one hissed as spiders were notorious for their eternally cultured formality,  _I believe you have something that is **mine**_. 

_Pardon us good sir but it has landed in our web. Now it might have passed through your web but as you know, not insulting your web building skills, if it does not catch in your web it has been forfeited as your prey_. He politely stated.

However Monsieur Araignée was not in the polite mood and scuttled over eagerly once more grooming his chelicerae and showing their size off to the brothers. _I understand the rules but that human is my dear friend whom was assaulted by hooligans._

_Once more we understand your statement good sir but she, it is a she correct? But she has been designated as a nursery for our dear sister._

He hissed loudly rearing up and displaying just how large he was compared to the siblings. Before an idea entered his mind.  _What of a trade?_ That interested the brothers greatly.  _I took care of the hooligans that led to her journey to your web and I am willing to replace the value of what you are losing with something better! I know females are picky about their nurseries and my friend would **hardly** be a  **grand** nursery for your beloved sister. She would understand the sentimental value of the gift but surely giving her a larger prey as a nursery would make you both look absolutely glowing in her eyes._

The brothers looked at each other and then the prey. She  **would** appreciate the offer but it was scrawny... her brood might starve before they got the chance to even practice spinning their own webs or even try the ballsy move of nipping at their mothers legs.  _If we approve of the prey we shall make the trade._

_Splendid! Follow me gentlemen. Do not worry I have a friend whom will watch over your web._  Monsieur said as another spider scuttled down and she chirped at the two brothers seeming to make herself cozy in the center of their web as her long legs touched the edges.

_Ooh la la! This web is wonderfully cozy... and well built even for a spideress like me._  She giggled having owed the good Monsieur a favor. But she enjoyed her males... small and web spinners were always a delight to flirt with.

The trio climbed to the edge of the  _Deep Below_. As poor Miss Muffet silently sobbed in the web prison as all she hear was hissing. Outside of her silken cacoon the three were looking over the webbed up bodies as two were bleeding heavily but the third was perfectly wrapped up but that one was off the table. 

_But they are wounded why can we not have him?_

_I need him to find out who wished harm upon my friend. I implore you to take one of the others if your sister finds fault with which one you choose please I will personally apologize to your sister._  At this point it was all the Monsieur Araignée could do to keep himself from lunging at the two and killing them. But to everyone's health they accept the trade and took the less bloody body and handed her over to Monsieur Araignée.

A fang entered her silk prison and Miss Muffet began to scream but when the spider silk was ripped away a familiar face looked at her as pedipalps rubbed her cheeks. "M-Monsieur?"

"Forgive my tardiness Miss Muffet I had to barter for your life. I had to assure those whom caught you in their web that you would make a terrible nursery... though it was a partial lie as I believe you would make an excellent meal for a brood with all the honey you ingest. They would probably be a polite and orderly brood." He said nuzzling her cheek as his legs delicately unwrapped her as he scuttled back to her home, with two bodies attached to his abdomen. One to eat and the other to interrogate... and possibly eat later. 

But for now he had to quickly escort her home and attend to his bleeding meal... he liked them warm.

 

**Chat pg 619**

_She chitters at him as her breather fills the silence. Such a strange... friendship. Guardian and Fallen but it does come with it's benefits... things for her arms to idly tinker with... ether to eat... and exotic companion. Aliens... fascinating two armed aliens and robotic ones too. She hisses in delight at his strange ways but can't help but appreciate him more each day._

 

**Chat pg 731**

[http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=130998](http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=130998)

There were few things that disturbed Garrus Vakarian anymore... though some things did and they were horribly horribly wrong. Cerberus did it... they made another Shepard and here he was just giving her the death glare. A deep part of the turian wanted to fix the wrongness, to just plant a slug right between her eyes and get rid of the doppelganger. However, there was that part that would silently ask  _What would Shepard do?_  By the Spirits he missed her so much but this clone did not have the same air that she had, instead he could see she was terrified and confused. Though he had been watching her place every now and then so he ran through the citadel to get here when the sensor went off,  _someone was in her place and they haven't left yet._  All Garrus found was this... this  _thing_. 

The computer behind him beeped as there was a new message... but that shouldn't be possible. He had everything disconnected so this shouldn't be possible. He just let out a long sigh as he hoped it was a spam message, but Garrus was never that lucky. He watched the video message pop up the date in the corner made his blood run cold and he nearly dropped his handgun. It was recorded while he was running over here and he looked at Shepard just sadly smiling. "Garrus...I know you'll find her first. There is so much I want to say... but honestly I'm bad at this sentimental stuff," a bitter laugh as she looked back at the camera, "I know we had something. Something wonderful that if given the chance could have been  **something**. However you know I put others before myself... I just put the galaxy before us. I'm sorry for that... I'm honestly sorry. I'm sorry I left you behind," He could see her crying in the video as she looked away trying to calm herself down, "I took control of the Reapers. But you and the others probably could guess that... I mean I have N7 on my side and look like if the  _Normandy_ and a Reaper had a baby!" She laughs as she closes her eyes for a moment, "You're almost here. Garrus... I love you. I can hear you right now saying 'I know' but I just couldn't! I couldn't be happy not while others suffered! I just couldn't bring myself to say it... and it's my biggest regret. Now the clone; Cerberus was going to make another me and I just couldn't let it happen, she's not me not a perfect one but she wasn't in there long enough to become what they wanted me to become. If you haven't blown her brains out... just help her." She spoke so weakly, "I can't... I just can't love you but it's not fair! So... love her. She's a me I could never be... she is someone whom you  **can** love. You're almost at the door... I love you Garrus." Suddenly Shepard vanished and right before the video blinked off he could see himself slowly walking past the hallway entrance looking for the intruder.

Garrus felt his claws dig into the back of the chair as he just felt so alone... he wanted to hiss and scream as it wasn't fair! Why couldn't he be happy for once!? Did the universe have sick pleasure in keeping him away from Shepard and now she was gone. He holstered his sidearm and looked at the other Shepard as she sat there looking so lost. Garrus walked over and sat on the be beside her as she looked up at him. She looked happy and yet ashamed as he knew she was going off of memories and feelings that weren't her own. Of course Shepard would do this... to force Garrus into a situation like this and forcibly make him happy. That was Commander Shepard. "How much do you know?" He asked breaking the deafening silence between them.

"Enough." She spoke in a surprisingly soft voice, "Enough to know they aren't my memories or feelings. Yet they feel like mine at the same time. I... I don't deserve to be her."

"I know." He said softly pulling her close as she needed that hug, his hand gently petting her hair. She didn't look exactly like Shepard but enough to look like her twin or a sister... Garrus had a feeling that Shepard had a hand in that. "You're right. You don't." He said bitterly. "But, you should be your own person. That's what she would have wanted." He watched her smile, she smiled just like Jane would. 

"Ann." She spoke all of a sudden as Garrus looked at her wanting an explanation, "Call me Ann since I don't deserve to be Jane Shepard... I'll be her purposefully hidden sibling... Ann." She said with a smile as she leaned against Garrus more. Garrus just exhaled as he accepted the fact that Shepard knew the universe was screwing them over, so she told the universe to fuck off and gave him someone. Might not be Jane... but he had a feeling that Ann held more in common with Jane then she realized.

 

**Chat pg 846**

Shakarian ME3 Post Control ending.

_She wasn't Madeline Shepard... the late and great Commander Shepard. Garrus nearly put a bullet through her brain as she was some horrible clone... another horrible clone. But... she was different. Her name is Jane Shepard... Madeline's long hidden twin. She has her eyes... they get as sharp and cold... they command attention and respect... so sickening like her's. Jane however is warm compared to the colder Madeline... but she did have the weight of a galaxy on her shoulders. Garrus looks down at the sleeping Jane, leaning up against him as she is too timid to leave Madeline's apartment... Garrus has a few guesses to how she got here but none of them involve Cerberus. He remembers those tense last few moments with Madeline..._

"Garrus I need you to go." Madeline said walking over to the exhausted turian, he was the last of her team to stay with her this far but she had that look in her eyes.

"And once more Maddie... the answer is no. I'm staying till the end." Garrus looked over at the short haired Madeline. She was built like a tank as her scarlet hair would normally be seen, now hidden by her helmet.

"That was an order Vakarian!" She shouted and that startled Garrus and she winced at that before taking off her helmet and sighing. She looked up as there were Reapers in the sky, "Garrus..." She suddenly spoke very softly, "I want you to go... not because of anything but my own desire wants you to survive."

"We'll come back from this Maddie." He said holding her shoulder with a smile.

She nearly lost her composure which could equal Miranda's at times but she looked at him before taking his hand, "I have so many regrets Garrus." She sounded so weak, "There are so many things I've wanted to tell you..."

"I know..." He said softly putting his forehead against hers, "But... you are Madeline Shepard... and I've known you for a long time and if you had finally put your desires ahead of anything... that isn't like you." He sadly spoke the truth as this woman had somehow gotten the entire galaxy to play nice and not kill each other. "Hey Shep... if neither of us make it. Meet me at the bar?" He said with a smile as that got her to give him a rare laugh.

She pulled her helmet back on smiling at him, "I'll meet you at the bar... and Garrus." He looked at her as she waited to say her final words to him, "Maybe... maybe we could work on those regrets I've had... if I make it... maybe I can say some things I've left unsaid."

Garrus just smiled back at her... he knew she probably wasn't coming back but he probably wasn't going to live to see tomorrow, "I'd like that. Good luck Shepard!"

_His fingers ran through her gingery copper hair as her blue eyes opened to look at him. She's not built like a tank as he found out that Jane was a biotic.... again more of Cerberus' meddling. However she isn't that pretty little glass cannon as he's been thrown to the ground by Jane when startling her.... Grunt would probably be laughing at him. He found out she could digest dextro without any problems and get the nutrients from them... odd how the pinnacle of humanity Cerberus portrays can eat dextro. "Come on Jane time to go."_

_"Do we have to leave?" She asked timidly. That's what the major difference was... she was softer, timid, and did not naturally command the room. He liked to picture Madeline being like this... if she never had to become Commander Shepard._

_"It's about time you've left. You've changed your hair and it's now longer so... you shouldn't worry. Besides if anything goes wrong you've got me here to wisk you away." That got her to smile and giggle as he finally got her to leave the apartment. She held his hand tightly as they walked around._

Madeline sighed softly as she looked through the many cameras of the Citadel watching Garrus and her clone finally leave her apartment. She had a 50-50 chance that Garrus would put a hole in her head.

"Why do you care about the organic?" A large Reaper brushed up against the light grey Normandy looking Reaper.

"Harby." She replied softly with a smile, "It's because I love him."

"Yet you give him the organic clone?" Suddenly Saren appeared next to her physical avatar inside of her hull. Harbinger knew she liked this kind of interaction and would appeal to the young Reaper in minor ways.

"She deserved to be happy. Besides I've got you to keep me company." She teased but he could feel the aches of regret and loneliness that the once organic still felt.

"Unfortunately I have you." He severed her connection to the Citadel and nudged her toward the mass effect relay being repaired, "So where are your crude organic jokes or shall I tease you about your sexual preference for turians?"

Her laugh rippled through his frame as it was a strange yet pleasant reward. "Oh yes tease me about that while I tease  **you** about your new found sexual attraction to the one in control of your leash." She heard him groan loudly as he loathed the human but it was an odd pair... much like her clone and the turian. Their time would pass and fade but they had eternity to keep each other company... and he was fine with that.


	9. 50 shades of Halo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A crossover that never got sexy

[http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=87646](http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=87646)

**** Chat pg 304 ** **

Beth was grinning at the other spartan's making fools out of themselves as some had the gall to show their inability to move with rhythm... or dancing as the common folks say it. Of course when the remotely country sounding song comes on they all look to her to make a fool out of herself as well. She shook her head trying to politely back out.  _Sure ask the girl with background tracing back to agurcultural America roots of course she'll do a Texas two step._  That wasn't to say that she couldn't swing dance or do a nice slow dance at a nice barn dance. "I don't have a partner! Besides I doubt  ** **ya'll****  have the fancy footwork I need."

"Oh  _please_  Honeybee," Only one person called her Honeybee besides mama, "I think my moves might be a little rusty." Luro said walking up as the other Spartans just watched with a grin. His men looked curious but ambivalent to everything.

Beth just grinned as Lur-Lur was a pretty good dancer and as the music played he showed off his swing moves. Sure they did a little Texas two step to warm up but then Luro took over as Beth couldn't help the giggles that left her mouth.  _He does remember how to do a candlestick and Around the World._  She happily thought as he dipped her back as her head almost touched the floor and his hand was holding hers as her legs were by his shoulder before doing the same to the other one. 

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Palmer yelled walking in as everyone froze looking at the head spartan.

"Swing Dancing." Luro replied as Beth wasn't sure if her face was pink from the blood rushing to her head or how embaressed she felt right now.

Inspirational video: <https://youtu.be/NQpwmne39qY?t=50s>

 

**50 shades pg 12**

Beth looked over the datapad as she wanted to pull her hair out. "His voice is warm and husky like dark melted chocolate fudge caramel... or something."  _Or something? Really?! Dear sweet Jesus what did I get myself into!?_  Beth thought as she was part of the elite Spartan-IV book club. However it wouldn't be a Spartan book club without a bit of pain and torture. You were assigned a genre and Roland would find 3 to 5 books that are the worst of the worse of that genera from practically entire human history. There was betting involved... if you failed to finish your book you had to pay everyone in the club 100 credits if you failed. And Beth was originally excited for the erotica genre but now... she wanted to give up as this was hard.  _I'm going to murder them..._  

She looked down from her reading perch as the Phantom landed in the bowels of the Infinity.  _SOS probably..._ She thought as she watched the Sangheili walk out. Beth grew up on a border colony between the fringe of Covenant/Sangheili space and Human space. It acted as a breadbasket colony for both species. Her dad... oh... he never warmed up to the neighbors but being a kid with harvest time rolling around you asked your neighbors for help. The matriarch of the clan that moved into the homestead next to theirs well she became Auntie Mesa. And auntie Mesa doted on the little human that popped up around meal time or the crack of dawn asking if Lur-Lur could come out to play.

 

 _I wonder how Lemur is doing... I wonder if he's still lanky as a twig._ She thought of the Buro clan and just thinking of warm memories of childhood. Call Beth a sympathizer but when you grow up with them they stick with you. Dunken walked over to her grinning at the seemingly self imposed torture she did in reading the god awful book. How it was a best seller and got a movie trilogy was beyond her,  _I mean if you ignored every grammar rule it **might**  be sexy..._ "So... Who do we have down there?"

"Don't know the ranks but two of them are from some keep called Nemas"

"Don't emphasis the 'm' it's pronounced Naham. Plus they are still a clan or what is called a low keep."

"Whatever. Bertoli and Sargento are from Nemas." He said purposefully butchering their names knowing it pissed Beth off. The war was over and the Sangheili, finally having their shit together... mostly, were almost forming a new homogeny sorta Covenant like but more in trade and... boring shit.  "Some guy from Vadam I think... and a Luro Curo." 

Her head snapped up, "Luro 'Crondum?" 

Dunken was taken back by her quick response and the intense look in her eyes as he nodded. "Yeah why-"

Beth pushed past him rushing on the catwalk over to where the Sangheili were and with a big grin, "HEY LUR-LUR!" She yelled in a sing song voice and the guy in maroon was the only one to turn around. "Ya gonna catch me Lemur?"

"Beth what are you..."

She jumped and  was tackled by about 400 pounds of armor and muscle. "By the gods Beth is that you?!" He said pulling away and watching her nod wildly and began hugging her tightly swinging her about as they talked a mile a minute in human and sangheili. Leaving many confused about the actions of a normally... well she just normally doesn't jump off catwalks betting on a childhood friend to catch her.

"So ya gained some muscle. I guess Lemur won't fit you anymore so it's back to Lur-Lur."

"Oh please Bee can't you spare me from childhood nicknames?"

"Nope. So ya still a grunt? A cog in the machine? Oh! Wait you're a meat shield." She said with a grin as Luro put the spartan down.

"Swordsman."

"You're shitting me!"

"I assure you that I'm not defecating." He clicked his mandibles happily.

"Oh dear God you're vocabulary has gotten stuffy." She slapped his shoulder and walked with him leaving other Spartans confused as he introduced her to his companions.

 

** 50 shades pg 12 **

We were colony kids from the farming planet of Versai, and look at us now. A spartan-IV and a swordsman, but I was just happy to catch up with Luro again. We lived in the inner colonies at one point but I was far too young to remember that part but someone in the family died and left the land on Versai to either my mom or my dad and instead of selling it they decided to go be farmers and ranchers on this wild west of a planet. It wasn't until I was 7 that Luro showed up. 3 clans arrived: Crondum, Stumo, and Strubi. Reasons why they settled on Versai... well she wasn't fully sure but once they settled. Talk about some War kept popping up and my dad was never a big fan of them. Always called them Hinge-heads in private, which I eventually learned why my Dad was hostile to them.

Luro showed up at the front door not long after they settled. His mother was not very good at English, but Luro being young picked it up easily from his Uncles. Hell we both were hiding behind our mama's legs just eyeing each other up just waiting for the other one to just attack. Surprisingly Sangheili are lanky as kids, like 16 year old kid kinda lanky, but it's a surprising change once they hit adulthood and just start to bulk up around 15. Me... I viciously held onto my baby fat till I was 10 or 11. Back to the topic... his mama and a few other females were there to find out where their fields began and ours ended. As well adults were weird... no one wanted to help them but I grew up Post-War and never let those prejudices stop me.

Well my Mama was always nice to Luro and his clan. Dad just avoided them and they just avoided Dad. Last time I saw Luro was when we were about 16. Him and his sisters took a test, Auntie Mesa let me take it for fun also, but they got accepted into some war college for the SOS and left for the homeworld. I smiled at Luro, "Not that much taller then me now. So don't expect to use me as an armrest."

"Aww you're no fun Bee." He said shoveling colo meat into his mouth. Which I skillfully stole a piece.

"Too slow Lur-Lur." I said popping it into my mouth. Auntie Mesa gave me the unique taste for alien food, don't care what it once was just she made it taste good. Probably not exactly healthy for me but I didn't eat it everyday so probably didn't mess up my digestive system. Hey I'm not dead so it won't kill me. "You know what I miss," He looked at me his mandibles busy with shredding his food, "You're mom's cooking."

"Great now I miss it too." He said feigning extreme exasperation. He looked over my shoulder at the datapad that I had. He could read English and I heard that... you know that closed mouth snort like noise? Ya know the one that you do before you make some witty snarky comment... well that's what Luro did. "What in Space Jesus' name are you reading?" 

 _HA! He still says Space Jesus!_  I giddly thought to myself... I know giddly isn't a word but giddy plus the -ly adverb doesn't mix.  I looked at him with a closed mouth smirk, "This is a literary masterpiece." Now if Luro had eyebrows one would be raised as he doubted what I was saying. "Alright I know it's a piece of colo crap. I'm part of a book club  **but**  since it's a Spartan book club we pick the  **worst**  books to read. And I was hoping for a better erotic novel."

"I could loan you  _Under the Azure Sky_." He said cleaning his mandibles.

"As much as I would honestly love to read Sangheili Erotic fiction... I have to finish this one or I owe 7 people 100 credits each." But it slowly dawned on me that Luro actually reads erotic fiction... but then again it's Sangheili erotic fiction... I was very curious at this point about the Sangheilian publishing system.

Luro looked around for a moment before whispering something completely juicy into my ear. Turns out the Elite that wrote  _Under the Azure Sky_  is active duty. And Luro got the chance to actually meet him. But that wasn't the best part... I looked at him with wide eyes, " **Shut up!** "

He bobbed his head as he trilled with delight, "No! It's true! And he  **gave**  it to me. It's not even available to the public yet."

"You are so loaning me  _that_  once I'm done with this."

"Why does she say 'My inner goddess' so much?"

"Honestly I don't know. If you ignored everything bad...Let me put it this way. If you were an idiot or desperate you'd probably enjoy this book."

He scrolled to another part and looked at my confused. "Do humans have more then two thumbs?"

Now I was confused as I looked at what he was reading and reread it about 20 more times. _Where the fuck is he getting more thumbs?_  We spent the rest of lunch trying to figure out where the thumbs were coming from.

 

**Chat pg 495**

[http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=108034](http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=108034)

Milur 'Crondumai looked over a few papers as they made it to the joint colony that humans called Versai. A gesture made by the humans that live out here and not by the main government. The Arbiter held his reservations at letting 3 large farming clans send half of their members off planet but they placed their loyalties with him and so he gave the 'Crondum, 'Stumo, and 'Strubi clans split in half and depart. Milur understood why he was hesitant but Helios was turbulent with larger agricultural keeps silently bullying the smaller clans into un-proportional agreements once they got too big. The split was for safety and political reasons.

Her feet nudged her youngest, Luro as he had climbed under the desk and had fallen asleep, awake with a small sneeze. She was guilty of babying him, she wouldn't have done it with her previous young but they were strong... Luro would have been left for dead if ancient rules had their way. Her runt and Forerunners be damned if anyone says anything about that. She had taken the position of leader till the kaidon's back home figured out who would represent the clans here. The humans whom lived on the adjacent property line were nice enough... for now.

Luro enjoyed their new home but he was incredibly shy around the humans but she was alright with that. She hefted up her growing hatchling, soon he'd be too big to carry around. Her... mate... walked into the room, "The human from yesterday is here."

"What do you know about that?" Milur spoke.

"Observations from a distance." He spoke formally like always.

"Hmm." She said allowing Luro to squirm from her grip to look at the humans from a safe perch.

She walked through the courtyard as she could faintly hear behind the wall the two humans chattering.

"Mommy can we make pie later?" "Later Beth."

There was that awkward... exchange of greetings between the two females as once that had finished... it drifted into conversation. Milur felt relief that at least one human was bothering to explain habits around here and after a good deal of time she brought that up always wary of human intentions. "Why are you being so open?"

"Well... I don't really know. Look you have all rights to be suspicious of me and I have all my God given rights to be suspicious of you, God knows my husband is, but I'm tired of hearing all the hate, prejudices, and threat of war. You might be equally as tired but I don't speak for you. I just... need to tell myself that... it can't be as bad as everyone says you lot are."

Milur looked at her and smiled granted the human wouldn't know she is smiling but she appreciated this, "I feel the same way. My youngest was born right as the war ended. He has a right to know what peace is. Please won't you come in?"

"Connie." She spoke as she walked in with Beth rushing in after her mother.

"Milur."

"Well Milur, probably butchering that to death, but I hope we can get along." Connie spoke not realizing what the future holds and the fates smiling upon them.

 

** Chat pg 499 **

[http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=108516](http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=108516)

Beth couldn't worm her way out of training this time. Why they needed to learn how to use a riot baton... she didn't know. Something about non lethal engagement which was BS to her as with Spartan Augmentations would probably make any blow with the Baton deadly. However Beth felt worse for Luro whom had come over to investigate the training. The Sangheili immediately paled and backed away clearly spooked... his hands began to run over his head over scars...

"Beth what the hell is wrong with him?" One of her teammates asked as the two outer colony kids had been nothing but two peas in a pod and just like kids.

"The magic stick..." Was all Beth said tossing over the baton before walking over to Luro trying to calm the large Sangheili down.

For Luro he had stared death in the face on a number of occasions so fear wasn't really a word he used often but there was one thing that just broke down his confidence and it was that black stick.

"Lur-Lur... hey Lemur. Hey ... hey.." Beth was suddenly in his face as his eyes followed her hands which were open and moving in his line of sight. Though.. it reminded him what she did with the horses that her family raised.

"You know Bumblebee I'm not a horse." He huffed finally getting over the initial strong memories.

She smirked showing teeth, "Sorry your neck just reminds me of a horse. So maybe I should think of a more equine nickname..."

He pulled her into a half hug as they walked over to the small team whom want to find out why the Sangheili had a sudden freak out. "So.... what was that?"

"A long story." Beth looked up at the still "pale" looking Sangheili as his hand moved over the scars on his head but no longer rubbing them hard and fervently. "That is unless Luro objects to the story?"

He sighed, and when Sangheili sighed their entire body moved, "Might as well explain my... reaction."

 

** Chat pg 500 **

[http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=108630](http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=108630)

Beth didn't like school... it was  ** _BORING!!!_**  But Miss Felicity looked unhappy at the people Mrs Scott brought to class today. Soldiers from a war that happened not too long ago. It was that thing that adults didn't like to talk about, how her dad didn't like Luro's family and said mean things about them. Though this did liven up the 4th grade class till they found out that the nice aliens outside of town... were what they fought. Beth grew very quiet as there was always parents whom didn't like Luro's family but here she was finding out the dirty truth. The bell brought her out of those simple thoughts of if she could still be friends with Luro or not as Recess cheered her up.

\-----

Luro sneezed as the hay tickled his nose. His mother, two of his aunts, and three of his uncles made their trip to town. He just wanted to go say hi to Beth as Luro got bored easily, he had no cousins or siblings his age to play with and training was sporadic as his mother wanted him to figure out what he wanted to do. His mom was weird... but she always told him that she knew what she was doing. He heard her speak up just going over what the adults were going to do so he didn't pay attention much till his name was mentioned. Uncle Nox was taking him to go say hi to Beth before joining up with his mom, Uncle Nox was cool. The truck stopped at the hanger place... he couldn't remember what it was called but he did know that the school was nearby!

He felt his mom grab the large lower 'hinges' of his mandibles, similar to how a human cups anothers' 'chin', as she looked down at him, "Behave yourself. We will be here if you need anything." She then purred rubbing her cheek against the top of his head, as if leaving her scent on him.

He waved back as he walked with his Uncle Nox babbling on about something or trying to pry anything about the  _War_ from his uncle.

\------

Mrs. Scott happily talked with the soldiers but that suddenly silenced as the men in uniform looked at the imposing Hinge-head casually walk down the sidewalk. Miss Felicity knew this ritual very well, Luro would be joining them for Recess soon. Mrs. Scott vehemently objected allowing the alien child on school grounds but she argued back at what would that be telling the 3 small clans not too far outside of town? Sure live on our planet but stay the hell away from town. Luro was the only exception to the rule as no one seemed to mind him, and he wasn't doing anything wrong. 

They just whispered among themselves as they watched the large Sangheili lean against the fence, one held the urge to walk over as a kid rushed over to the fence. That caused discussion, "Who is that?"

Mrs. Scott let out a noise of distaste, "Beth McTalin. She'll be fine unfortunately." They watched as the two talk before he reached down and pulled something from his side of the fence and deposited to their side. "That... is her  _best friend_  Luro 'Crondum. A resident of one of the small clans outside of town."

"Miss Felicity," She said turning to the aide, "after 10 minutes please ask Luro to leave." 

Miss Felicity would normally argue but just how everyone seemed to give him and the larger alien the evil eye... it would most likely be for the best.

 

** Chat pg 503 **

[http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=108767](http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=108767)

Beth sat with Luro as she sighed, "I can't be your friend anymore."

"Why?" He said tilting his head.

"Because the adults say so. They said that your kind was bad."

"Mommy told me about it. She said that we were lied too and that we didn't know." He said looking down casually picking the grass as he didn't want to stop being her friend but... his mom had warned him that humans wouldn't like them because of that mistake. He looked up and he was confused as normally someone else would have run over to say hi or ask them to play ball.

"Well... if you didn't know about it and said sorry for it shouldn't that make it better?" Her logic found no reason to  _not_ be his friend anymore. Adults were weird, that was a plain and simple fact of life.

Miss Felicity walked up to the two as she smiled, Beth liked her as she was always impressed with what things she could say in Sangheili, "Hi Luro, Hi Beth." She knelt down looking at the two, "Luro I have to ask you to leave." She watched the alien child whine.

"But I just got here."

"I know but Recess is about to end soon...a storm might be rolling in soon." They looked at her confused as the two looked at the sky but why question an adult. The bell rang and Beth jumped to her feet.

"Bye Luro!" She said waving at him as Miss Felicity took her hand as she went to go line up.

A storm was brewing but they just didn't know what was going to happen till it was too late. Later it would be call a failure in the chain of command at what happened... though others would say  _he got it coming_.... as prejudices were quite thick still. There was a willful ignorance around the entire thing like everyone knew it was going to happen but just let it. But what happened... should have never happened. Beth saw the soldiers standing in a corner talking all with their backs away from the fence, not so odd but there were only three there so where did the other one go? What prevented a tragedy was Beth.

Luro was on the other side of the fence at this point and so was the missing soldier. She saw something in his hand... and he flicked his wrist and the stick grew.  _A magic stick?_ That would always stick with her as she watched him walk faster and faster toward Luro. She just felt something wrong... and rushed out of the line ignoring her teacher as she screamed at the top of her little lungs, " ** _LURO!_** " He looked back at her and she let out another scream, " ** _RUN! RUN LURO!_** "

He finally saw the soldier behind him and began to run but he started running far too late. He kicked his legs up, warbling as he struggled to get away. The human was saying something and by the way he was saying it he was mad at him. He kicked his stomach hard pushing the human off of him as he backed away confused and letting out timid warbles. Suddenly the human swung at him and all Luro felt was pain and it kept happening over and over again... all Luro could do was curl up and screech an ungodly sound.

Beth found herself rushing to the rescue as she tried to pull him off of Luro. She had to help Luro! "Get off of him you bully!" But her daring rescue mission ended in a hard swat against her head. It hurt as much as when she fell off of Cesar the Clyde... 

"Stay out of this!" He yelled back and she just began to cower unsure of what to do so Beth began to cry as her head hurt... a lot.

But what stopped this from being a story of hate was an old man who decided to run into town.

\------

Milur chatted with the other traders as the Kig-yar female, Fey Vri, ran the finances of the Sangheili ship but she would most likely keep the best records. "You lot are bleeding our coffers dry." She snapped before her black feathers settled.

"Nice to see you as well." Milur talked as Nox 'Kritai finally returned to help move the grains. Milur was currently bartering for seeds and a few animals.

"On a side note," She chirped, "Do you know who owns the Pelican?"

"Pelican? You must be going blind. Unless you mean the medical Pelican the humans have?"

"No." She walked with that crane like steps as she led Milur to the new bird in the roost. " **This** Pelican."

Milur felt a stone form in her stomach as she had finally relaxed and this... she cleared the air of those thoughts as nothing was going to happen.  Though... she would be forced to face how wrong she was about that soon. While bartering continued and the males moved supplies as hard work is what the grew up on, they all grew up on hard work like this. Her sister and in-law were talking with humans and bartering as some were using it as animal feed and others trying to see if humans could comfortably ingest the grains. Though Beth seemed to be fine after eating much of her cooking. She enjoyed the little human as she made a good companion for Luro.

"Paul what's the matter?" This caused Milur to look at the wheezing elderly human as he caught his breath.

"Where... where... Luro." 

That caused her to walk over as Nox was already walking over as well. Fey groaned as she wanted to continue bartering but Sangheili... couldn't hold their attention for  a minute. "Did you say Luro?" Milur spoke softly so not to... frighten the human.

"He's *wheeze* your boy right? *Wheeze* He's in trouble! He's being attacked!"

This caused Milur's hearts to stop as Nox took over talking, "Where?"

"The school."

Milur looked at Nox as she suddenly took charge turning off the translator, "Get a weapon Nox!" With that she rushed down the road and in a matter of seconds Nox rushed after her with a Carbine strapped to his back. Milur had gotten her sword out and she heard warbling.

 

** Chat pg 504 **

[http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=108853](http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=108853)

The familiar sound of an energy sword activating was the only warning the soldier got as he felt his body flying as Milur kicked him hard off of her son. The world felt tense as children were rushed inside and she was snarling insults and words at the coward that would attack a child. The short burst of gunfire into the air which Milur cursed her lack of armor but the few shots from the carbine told the humans that she had back up. She hissed at the human but stopped as words floated over to her, "Auntie Mail?" Milur heard the soft voice mispronounce her name but a croak of surprise at what she saw made her turn off her sword. Beth was here! Her forehead had a large gash in it from the quick flick of the baton swatting her. But she looked past Beth to her baby...

"LURO!" She warbled as she rushed over and panic kicking greeted her. "Stop stop! Luro... Luro..." She purred trying to calm her son down as he finally opened his eyes and his screaming began again as she cradled him closely. "Nox! Get Beth!" She barked at her subordinant.

He swiftly walked over and scooped up the small human as he continued to point his weapon at the human. "Auntie Mail... my head hurts." Beth said wiping blood from her eyes as Luro clung to his mother making all sorts of noises. 

Luro doesn't remember much of what happened... as it was just all painful but his mother just warbled and cried as she didn't know what to do but this is what kept it from being a sad story... as she held him close trying to sooth him. Fey rushed over pushing her and squaking at her to get up and his mother was in a haze as well as rushing back to the hanger and then in a small medical room. Fey, a Sangheili, and two humans worked in the medical room as she held Nox tightly sobbing as only Sangheili can. Beth was given a few stitches and she was in a haze as well.

Eventually Beth would have to testify as to what happened as... his mother nor Miss Felicity would let the matter go. Luro... well Luro wouldn't play with Beth for a long time. He was made afraid of everything even as she would come over offering ice cream to make him feel better faster. Chocolate and Vanilla swirl ice cream did help.

\-----

The room was silent as the team looked at the two.

"Well... that's a good reason to freak out over batons."

He huffed in amusement. "Yeah. My mom was afraid I was going to become a recluse and hate humans."

"It took so much ice cream to make you even talk to me again let alone come back to recess." Beth added as the air was cleared and Luro would face his fear one day... but today was not that day.

 

 


	10. Of Precursors, Flood, and Forerunners

**h5gsd pg 205**

[http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/4-halo-5-guardians-storycampaign-discussion/?do=findComment&comment=89332](http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/4-halo-5-guardians-storycampaign-discussion/?do=findComment&comment=89332)

_She cocked her head to the side as feathers would shiver over her form like the sway of wheat in a prairie. She had idly told her that she had chosen the female sex sometime ago... drifting off in how it was comparable to certain types of fish. Rubbing her hands together to create a bubble of water out of nothing with fish in it. Chirping in amusement. They knew... she was no captive as they watched her, like a magician, make it all disappear. "I remember creating your species." She said amused like a budgie... that's what he thought... she reminded him of a large bird yet still retained that shellfish... scorpion... he couldn't remember what they were called. "My companion..." She sighed softly her colorful feathers turned grey as she looked down... even the gods could feel, "He was always skilled with intelligent species... he was in charge of setting up herald species. Always weak looking... he let me make a few on harsh worlds. My favorite... they orbit a triple star. Though I hope they are okay... I might have made it too harsh. Ahh well." With that she rubbed her hands together creating an ancient reptile from millions of years ago. "These are the types of creatures I loved to make." She said stroking it softly._

_"Your companion?" Someone with courage finally spoke as the creature turned into butterflies before evaporating into mist. Her feathers once more turned to grey._

_"I'd rather talk about what I've created..." She was like a child trying to avoid something bad._

_"Did he... get hurt?" We all knew we were trying to appease something beyond what we could comprehend._

_"Yes... he got hurt. With many others. We created your kind... I molded the tiny details. He was never good at that. We made the Forerunners, as you call them... and as they called themselves, He made them."_

_"Why was the Mantle suppose to go to humanity?"_

_"Comparatively... you were far more suitable. Of course you both were warlike and did not play very nice with things I made and what others had made. But after initial conflict your kind would foster relations while the Forerunners tended to subjugate. So it was decided by those tasked to seed the Milky Way to decide to whom the Mantle should go to. I had wished for one of my own special creations to have had the honor but it came down to both of my Companions creations. He chose humanity..." She looks down as she begins a mournful cooing. "They did not like that answer. They became violent and I was forced to flee. He stayed behind." She covered her face and began to cry... or at least imitate how humans understand crying. But the air behind her darkened and moved. Curling around the other titan. We had the dreadful gut feeling as to what we were seeing._

_"What... What happened to him." No one wanted to know and yet we asked. Which she perked up trying to convince herself she did the right thing._

_"I hear his call. I was seeding another universe at the time but I heard his call so I came back. He was on the lesser Ark. Many others were there... and songs were warped but he was there." That gut feeling of dread grew as the phantom became clear. "I had to isolate his song from the others but I got him back. Though he cannot create." She chirped and clung to her warped companion as she was insane to them... it was the flood. It was a Flood and she could not see it._

 

**Chat pg 312**

Precursors and  **why**  the Infinity malfunctions

_She chirped as she created creatures out of dust. Here deep in Infinity as her Flood companion sits beside her... in this dimension yet in another. Precursors. Yet keeping a god-like creatures entertained and contained was... difficult. There was a pack of escaped raptors last week... followed by resurrections. Yes She could play the strings of the universal harp as she helped make humanity... she was the craftsmen while her flood companion still clinging to his form they learned he was the clock maker. Winding the great gears while she made the wooden frame holding it all in. She chirped and purred as she would make small animals but at times she would make greater trouble for the crew... like today._

_She was incorporeal like her friend as she moved to the main hanger as they had bisected a sinking ship as bodies were frozen in their fall and crew members were scared as to what was going on._

_"I froze time and we're in a parallel time flow obviously." She said like it was nothing new something common._

_"They are humans..." He spoke in a croaking voice, "The do not weave the mantle... they only wear the cloak we've weaved." He said sticking close to the living Precursor._

_"Why did you do this!" Laskey said entering the hanger as they watched and she pulled the falling victims into the room just looking over them._

_"Their songs are going to end... not all but most. However we are missing some songs in our realm."_

_Her companion hissed and scuttled in front of her as they argued in their native tongue. Her feathers faded as the soft budgie/kakapo exterior melted showing the true skin underneath as she argued and he huffed loudly conceding to her and that cute feathery appearance returned to her. "As I said... we are missing their songs. They ended but... why not have fun. Get the medical bay ready most of them are suffering from caustic burns."_

_Before Laskey could argue time around those destined to die resumed play and warbles of pain rang through the hanger. Sangheili stationed on the Infinity, as **she**  requested her own creations upon the Infinity, helped their kinsmen as she returned them back to their time flow before returning to her containment area. Always amused by Humans as she returned to her room to just reminisce with her beloved companion.Songs torn asunder... with new songs to be intertwined again._

 

** Chat pg 543 **

[http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=114012](http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=114012)

_She looked at the Forerunners as they approached Path Kethona. Their creations... why? What did they do? Yet this destruction... she felt responsible as she had a hand in their creation. They had found their safe haven and she clung to her companion whom had formed them he saw their evolution headed in this direction but what had they done? The fire soon rained down and the small outpost of workers erupted into chaos as the line to the rest of the Precursors was forcibly severed thus stunting the connection to the greater domain and leaving them alone but their creations would not find the rest as soon as the connection was severed it marked the Milky Way as a forbidden zone. But she rushed past the fire as her companion kept close and he glared at his creations with... contempt? She watched him easily unmake them as she had done with her simple creatures but they turned into ember butterflies floating away in the wind as she rushed ahead._

_Their world was burning away... eons of creating and their song was going to end. He finally caught up as more ember butterflies flew into the sky, he was weaving songs and she looked at her companion in slight horror. They found themselves in the great room as his hands ripped apart the stitching on the canvas stretched tightly over the board and she looked into the void behind in. She whistled mournfully as she knew... something bad was going to happen to her companion... his song had already begun to change. He pressed his skull against hers silently hoping the Mantle would keep her safe and she lept into the void rushing through the singing void to another universe... another dimension... they were not gods... they had seen the stitching in the great tapestry of the mantle and saw a purpose in their lives to create life for other mantles. She felt grass under her feet as she whistled for him... but the reply was silent._

_He pulled the string tight as he could faintly hear the whistling of his song... wanting to reply but the cosmic song was changing for him and he looked back at his creations before turning into sand. Many had escaped the fires... and fled through the canvases to help other teams with filling the mantle with life and the cosmic void with songs. But this... fire sought to destroy... why? What had they done. Eventually he would wake up with a warped song as he knew what to do... **make them pay**. His creations lost the right to live... he would make them suffer ... the Forerunners... they would all suffer together._

_This mantle... would have a cosmic song of death._

 

** Chat pg 554 **

[http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=115601](http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=115601)

_She followed his song. Back home... to the universe she crawled out of. Path Kethona was bare of their achievements... it looked like the Precursors never even visited this place. But she still whistled for him and the warped whistle and clicks replied as a chorus of moans and groans of agony sung in the background of the song. This part of the Mantle was dead... it was a galactic song of death. And here she was looking for her mentor. But the air was filled with the smog of rotten corpses and the ground was made of rotten flesh yet the galaxy was silent except for the cacophony of howling pain and madness... and the soft whistle of her mentor._

_They tried to rip and rend her limbs but with terrified screeches she unmade the limbs that pulled and grabbed  till the multi headed creature fought with itself seeming to have split itself in two to converse with itself yet it was a life in it's infancy of evolution not grasping it's full capabilities. "It calls for the pupil of the timeless one..." The smaller head spoke and yet the larger head echoed it's last few words._

_" **But why should we care? Let it join us... us... us... let it know galactic disparage.** " The larger boomed as she could see the shrived corpses of many other heads that failed to keep it's twisted version of individuality._

_"He calls..." She heard her whistle as the ambient noise of pain and agony fell as silent as a grave as she heard her song being called and tendrils made of corpses moved out of the way and she hurried through the hallways as her song was sung and she felt her hearts rush faster and faster with excitement. Till it all came crashing down with a shrilled cry of horrified surprised as she looked at what her mentor had become. She was too busy mourning the loss not feeling how he had skittered over and wrapped his arms around her._

_"Do you hear the symphonic cacophony?" He said caressing her head as he listened to the unified torment. "I made them pay... they won't hurt us anymore. I have woven a beautiful patch for the tapestry..." She could hear his desire to cause more pain but they were starving._

 

**Chat pg 718**

[http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=129996](http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=129996)

_She looked at the super massive black hole. It was starving... it had run out of stars to eat as this... this was all that remained of the Milky Way Galaxy. She moved closer to the center as it was starving and dead but she went to the heart of the beast and there sat a barren dwarf planet. This was the connection the Milky Way Domain held to the Greater Domain. Her hands moved over the controls as she had watched all she created vanish as their stars swallowed them whole. Her master physically present in this realm now sat. She had healed his mind of the sickness that the Forerunners inflicted that sent many Precursors mad and made them cackle with delight at the Pyrrhic victory the Forerunners made. She looked at the machine. **Tell me a story...**_

_Metal shifted and peeled away like a large blooming flower as it pulled away the thing inside began to cry as air filled it's lungs for the first time and she looked down at the newborn Precursor. **I can tell you a tale... between gods and mortals... monsters and mages... of god kings and heretics... of heroes and fallen heroes... of betrayal and redemption.**  The tiny Precursor looked up at her as it spoke... many eyes covered it's head looking similar to how her master looked.  **I possess two names... the first is known by many names... The great northern star... The glittering blanket... The universal fire...The milky way. My second name is known to all as one thing and it brings dread... I am named of which is billions of corpses speaking at once... Gravemind.**_

_She looked down at the small Precursor as her Master walked over and the young ones head turned to him. **He is like me... born at the end of everything... a mantle complete to run it's course. You cured his mind but his being is tainted by that lust of revenge with hatred coursing through his veins... his hands can no longer create. I can tell you a story... of how mortals fought gods, how the song ended all at once... then it returned! How the dead sang their unholy dirges once more and were vanquished... I can tell you many stories... and I can tell you one grand story.**  She picked up the tiny Precursor and cradled it as some are born through life... and some those with intimate knowledge of creation are born at the end of it all. _

_Her master moved beside her like a shadowy phantom. As his redemption complete... his anger for his creations gone can rest and heal. To join the rest and not be trapped without a body just watching. His hands pulled the strings of reality as beyond the veil was home. His eyes looked at it in a loving way as... his anger was gone. She walked in holding the new Precursor and he followed weaving reality shut behind them as the creators could finally rest their weary bodies and help train the next creators of the mantle. The Milky Way was just dust and echos... all things must end in time._

 

** Chat pg 298 **

[http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=89105](http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=89105)

_Where they came from wasn't too hard for the researchers to figure out. Two advance flood specimens, though any sane person would and should blow this coffin away but we didn't. They were both... oddly intelligent one the Alpha later identified as He, and the Submissive/Beta identified as She. Early probes saw more of She then they did He but... He was the sole communicator. They were starving and they used that to get them to agree to study and once they got food in them they became... complacent. She instantly became sociable with the research team... which horrifyingly they discovered that she had been maimed. These two were to be smaller mobile proto-Graveminds before becoming absorbed into the main Gravemind, as He explained their intelligence. So they were not infector units... but that did not mean they could not infect._

_The researcher noted the dreamy smile that He gave as he explained how he turned the other Alpha into a dependent Beta. She was originally aggressive and a sour encounter... and He maimed She and dominated her and mentally maimed her as well as physically. Yet he spoke about her in sweet affectionate terms how she was "My precious She." Another thing... as She spoke in child sentences as spoke in 3rd person further revealing the controlling extent that He had over She. It made many researchers uncomfortable as they eventually found out that the She was one of their own. Second in Command of the UNSC Wild Ivy which crashed on Halo during an conflict. Talking about **her** He spoke very highly of  **her** but he spoke in a sad mourning tone as... He was killed last and She was killed before him.... he couldn't hold on and her hand slipped from his._

_A scream that ended too quickly and the darkness swallowed him._

_She was like a puppy... asking for affection and pudding as He had ripped out all of her teeth forcing her to feed through him. But she was satisfied with cat toys, building blocks (Ones that she couldn't swallow), and coloring books kept her happy. He would behave as long as She was alive. Yes controlling He was through She which is why her classification went from pure Submissive to Beta/Submissive._

The researcher looked through the mirror as the mock space station that was built around the floating wreckage as some soldiers were sitting with She as she colored. The once feeding area became a small playroom with pictures taped to the wall and toys in a small messy pile. At the end off the hallway He stalked, as they had to be wary of He's moods. While She was like a puppy... He was like a lion. The researcher sighed as he looked at the female cadaver being dragged into the space. She needed new bones... and He demanded it. The night would be full of painful screamed but after a day of healing... She would be back to being her happy self.

 

**Chat pg 799**

[http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=135473](http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=135473)

**Long Distance Relationship**

Exuberant Witness felt herself struggling not to check her messages as it had been quite some time since her last communication with Guilty Spark. Funny how the past could make her feel sad. She opened up the terminal and started from the beginning as the connection was warming up. She enjoyed the other Monitor though he took his job quite seriously once they had been stationed to their respective installations but they still talked.

034 establishing connection with 343

034: Well the array has been fired.

343: Yes quite. I've already contacted the other Array monitors for the first report. 

034: When will the reseeding the galaxy?

343: Once they're all dead....

She scanned through later ones as boredom plagued her and she wobbles in her trajectory, akin to a giggle, as she could practically hear his annoyance.

034: SO the lifeforms on my installation are fascinating!

343: You've said that already... are you okay?

034: Yes... =/

034: I have found myself finishing my daily scans early. I just wish to fill the void with conversation.

343: We can play a few games with non main programs.

There were long gaps in between their communications at times due to the need of the installation or powering down for maintenance but still they talked but she watched him slowly go mad.

034: So how is the installation?

343: I've spaced sector 3 of it.

3 seconds pass till 034 responds.

034: Why?

3 seconds also pass till 343 responds.

343: I don't know... I just wanted to see what would happen. If I once more exposed another section to zero gravity.

Exuberant scrolls through more and more conversations like that till she remembers that she cannot take anymore.

034: Guilty... I believe you need to once more go under for maintenance.

343: I am fine. Back to what I was saying I might 

034: Guilty you need to stop abusing your installation!

343: I am the caretaker of my installation! I do not tell you how to run yours!

034: You are bending protocol!

343: I am working within the confines of acceptable protocol! I do not need you telling me what protocol is! Since you seem to neglect it quite often!

She stops reviewing as that was the last time she had been in contact with him. She hears a symphony of pings as new messages flood her systems. A few hundred years after they severed communication he sent her a message.

343: Perhaps I was a bit harsh when we last communicated... the other monitors continue to fail to communicate with me. I have noticed some of the errors that you pointed out and I fear they have gotten worse since we ceased communication. I hope you will contact me soon.

The more that flood in she watches as he sends messages during bouts of rampancy... garbled messages that are nonsense or sometimes him sharing faint radio signals from the reseeded galaxy but she watches him go rampant and she feels guilty of what she has done. She looks at the last message... attached is the projected crash trajectory of a reclaimer ship with the message, " ^-^ BRB Reclaimers arriving!"

 

**Chat pg 724**

[http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=130536](http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=130536)

_Christmas on Genesis is something interesting. How Exuberant Witness made eggnog no one dared to ask as Roland kept the music flowing and everyone felt happy. Laughter floated around as everyone wore a hat. The Sangheili let it go as they too had celebrations that the whole universe stopped for. Traditions older than the Covenant that they refused to give up. The cheeky Spartan-III's watched a courage induced Vale try to start something with Usze but them being little bastards they excitedly told Exuberant Witness whom herself was excited that observation was allowed. Though they began howling like hyenas when Vale turned red with embarrassment... they quickly discovered that even if she was buzzed she could easily almost catch them. The II's watched the others listening to the music as some of them remember going on missions and the songs stir up old memories of slitting throats and just sitting in the dark listening to the music play as once they become the last ones breathing their memories open up with the sound of the song. Even decades later once they relive the kill they find those warm memories and every now and then someone will blurt out what they got for Christmas. Fred got a pirate sword so he could be a Christmas pirate, Linda got a colorful bird book so that she could go bird watching, Kelly got her hair dyed blue and toy horses, John... John didn't have much but his mom saved enough money to buy him a bike that could adjust when he got bigger.Buck and Dare find their mistletoe as they enjoy being back together. Tanaka helps Locke explain the holiday to the aliens with Exuberant helping every now and then still disappointed that she couldn't get Usze and Vale engaged in coitus. Apparently the AI was shipping them hard. Palmer and Laskey just relaxed as they'd fix it all. They had humanities strongest heroes with them and the Sangheili with their mighty Arbiter... there was little that could stop them and boy did Laskey sure feel bad for anyone that tried to._

 


	11. More RANDOM

**Chat pg 311**

He enjoyed music as during the war he would eagerly find anything that he could listen to. Humans have a saying that 'Music soothes the savage beast' for some Jiralhanae that  **was**  the case. He appreciated the piano the most as it could be soft and sad to energetic and loud. To his delight in the new peace between the humans granted him a rare opportunity to listen and learn. There was a bit of a further language barrier as she spoke what humans called French and... was blind. She had offered him lessons and like every time she sat in front of a new piano she had to listen and feel the keys before she would play. He learned that she preferred older instruments telling him that the sound was clearer. 

He should have turned down the offer... and he tried as... he had only 4 digits on his hands. He was surprised by the small human taking his hand and feeling them before replying, "We can work around this. I am blind and I worked around that." So here he sits as she just listens to the basic keys. Since reading music is as alien to him as their own writing she teaches him by ear. He has heard all the delightful flourishes she adds to her music  but she tells him to refrain from trying that just yet. Fur Elise she has him playing like all basic piano students eventually learn but she had to find pieces that he could play but... first he had to learn the sound of the instrument. Missing notes she caught but he was a perfectionist and would repeat the piece even if she did not ask.

This continued for weeks as she no longer caught the missing notes and felt like she was at the piano herself. She could see the notes in bursts of indescribable colors and her body swayed. For him it felt odd at first to play an instrument made for smaller hands and frustrating to hear the disruptive tune of a foul note. But to hear the harmony of the notes from humans long since dead strangely soothed him as they moved on from lesson to lesson and his hands played the more mournful and dramatic pieces. Which she replied, "They fit your hands you can produce a louder sound and make your notes more... impactful." She taught him Chopin though tended to stay with Beethoven when teaching him, she preferred the lighter and works that required swift fingers like Mozart.  Though when she was in a bubbly mood he could coax her to play a less formal piece of music which always made her grin as someone would be singing. She called it 'Jazz' and told him that he might do better with Jazz as it is less formal then what she plays.

He never really paid attention to those who would snoop in on their lesson as she could not see who watched and he... well he learned to play with his eyes closed. Objections were made and she would just silence them, which for someone without the ability to see, surprised him. It saddened him when the lessons had to end and their time together ended but a holographic keyboard as a parting gift from her and the strong urging from her to keep playing. He hoped to impress  **her**  one day with his ability to play.

 

**Chat pg 315**

_Buck... he was use to falling out of a ship in a coffin but... having a half ton slam into you going a steady 30 mph... well...._

_Locke watched as Fred just rushed Buck. "Buck you still alive!" He said trying to hold back his fear of the worst as they weren't hoping to run into the two powerhouses of Blue team. Well... they were all powerhouses but these were Mike Tysons._

_"Yeah." Buck croaked, "If getting hit by a mini-van is okay. Tanaka is on her way but Vale is still trying to play peace keeper." He said before dodging the Spartan. Fred was using non-lethal fighting staying close and personal._

_"Watch his hands Buck. He'll skin you alive!"_

_"Rodger."_

John and Fred watched them approaching, Kelly did her job right of baiting the trap. They wanted to know  **why**  they were being hunted. Though Linda through her own clever means had discovered that Blue Team was not the intended target but John was.

"So they think you're crazy." Fred said probably grinning under his visor, "Well... we're all a little crazy.I'll take the ODST."

"Remember Fred. We don't want them dead."

"No spine breakers?"

"No." John said pointing at him but he couldn't hold back the slight amusement in his voice  as he rolled his eyes. He missed them. He misses  **her**.  But they take a bit of the pain away.

_Fred gripped the rock as he swung his leg and the ODST showed how flexible he was. Fancy moves in fancy new armor but Fred hopped feeling excited. He was in his own skin... did the ODST feel like he was in his?_

John rushed Locke, they relied on thrusters too much. Which Kelly pointed out the flaws of the IV's... the armor wasn't as much of an extension like theirs was. His grab missed and the bullets went flying as Chief  rolled out of the way rushing to find cover.

_"Tanaka comms check!" Locke said jumping back looking at the higher ground knowing that the other two members of Blue Team were not there and Locke was in the sights of two barrels._

"Chief do we take the shot? I've got him in my sights." Linda spoke as her finger rested near the trigger, Kelly couldn't trust herself as she felt... twitchy and excited still from luring them all here.

"No we need them alive. Linda and Kelly pull back."

"But Jay... Locke called for the bruiser of the bunch." Kelly said worried.

"I'll be fine Kelly. Stay with Linda. But if Tanaka becomes a handful I want you to keep her busy."

"Rodger that Eagle, Rabbit out."

_"I'm coming Locke!" Tanaka said but Locke knew that she would be late to the party._

_He suddenly held his head as his comms were being interfered with producing a loud noise. Buck was also holding his head but ripped off his helmet as it was excruciatingly loud. In his daze Fred put him in a hold. For Locke he wouldn't go down so easily... or so he figured. It felt like a freight train barreled into him as he found himself at the end of a double barreled shotgun._

"Agent Locke... we need to talk." Master Chief spoke looking down at the Hunter.

 

**Chat pg 318**

This is set in an alternate timeline where Tartarus sided with the Arbiter and Miranda didn't die.

\---

Miranda frowned as there was another dead thing in her room again. She turned around and let out a breath of air, "Breath Miranda... breathe.... it's an alien ship... heading back home." She looked back at it and felt her eye twitch,  _Maybe I should just shoot him...._ Miranda and Johnson and the Master Chief were currently stuck with the Arbiter as he got them off Halo relatively quickly. But they had to make a mad dash to the Ark as Truth was heading there, having replaced Tartarus with another pawn the white monkey was going with the band of misfits to get his status back. Most of the human ground forces were traveling with the Heretic Covenant as their ships were way faster. So what if she had to give up being in control of her ship for awhile. She could live with that... what she couldn't was somehow and someway Tarzan got the idea in his head to try and woo her.

"What's got your panties in a bunch." Johnson spoke as he saw Miranda standing outside of her room.

"There is another dead thing in my room...You-Know-Who gave me another present. UGHHHHH Why me?!" She said as she leaned on the wall. She has made every attempt to be as politically civil with him and yet make sure he knew she wasn't interested. And yet somehow it was blowing up in her face. And yet all he did was leave her gifts of dead animals, pelts. and would lick the side of her head. "I think he's trying to annoy me." She said as the Grunt who braved into her room to get it out came back out confused.

"There no dead thing. Only fruit... can Gilpyar eat?" Glipyar said holding out the fruit that was hidden under a brand new pelt.

"Fruit?" She said taking the bowl from Glipyar and wondering herself if it was safe.

"DK's are meat eaters...." 

"So are gorillas but they omnivores." She said genuinely caught off guard by this offering. "Do you think it's a peace offering?"

Johnson just shrugged, "Might as well check and see if we can eat those... don't want to let fresh fruit go to waste." He said walking off and Miranda followed just genuinely confused.  _At least its not a lick that ruins my hair but maybe I could be a little nicer.... maybe._ She smiled at the thought. Her mother's cynical side definitely rubbed off  on her.

 

**Chat pg 337**

[http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=91658](http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=91658)

**Everything you know is wrong.**

The Office of Navel Intelligence, a place of cold calculating decisions where everyone you know has a knife hidden behind their back and 20 more knives stuck in their own, yet somehow the most unlikely of people make it to the lofty echelons of having that fearful power. Roy was one of those unlikely souls who lived in seemingly happy ignorance of the power his pinkie finger held, but perhaps its all a ruse... or those higher then him use his friendly nature to their own ways. But regardless of what nefarious schemes Roy was being used for he made the office mood a little lighter for his underlings. 

Today was a day when the Grim Reaper came to visit... No not literally. They get the visits that sent a chill down everyone's spines as other "managers" visit. How Roy keeps his smile on his face is completely unknown but Roy knows.

"Soooo how's it goin' fellas?" He said in that chipper tone of voice that made the others cringe. But for ONI agents life is a game of sabotage and subterfuge.... and also sadism. "Now jumping right to the point how is  _completely_ fucking up going?"

"Can it Roy!" One of the men, Chris,  barked back as in this game of espionage... somehow Roy was on top of the hill over his apparent equals here right now.

"Aww did I rip off a bandied too soon?" He cocked his head in a condescending tone of voice as Roy played devils advocate  **a lot**. And currently he was gloating about how  _right_ he was.

"Do not make me shoot you! Give me some scotch please." A female asked just looking as kicked like the rest of them. As she had just come from Onyx and that was a mess Roy wasn't even going to touch.

"Alright Barbra... but," He said holding the alcohol hostage, "admit it that getting out of that  **mess**  was the right thing to do."

"Screw you and your Hinge-head loving self." She barked at him before sitting down and groaning, "But you're right." The other 3 looked at her in stunned silence, "Screwing over the Hinge-heads  **now** is suicide. Now give me my drink."

"Good girl!" He said as she muddled under her breathe having gotten away from Roy's scrutiny. "Now. I heard ya'll lost Halsey." He said leaning in like a housewife listening to juicy gossip.

"Now You could have not see that!" Leroy said rubbing his temples as this was a horrible sadistic game that Roy played.

"Oh but I did! Ya see trying to essentially... fuck over the woman behind the Spartan II program. And making her the sacrificial goat to all of our sins in this Satanic sacrifice completely backfired and now the goat is possessed by Satan!" He said always a sucker for the dramatics.

Another head rested on the desk as Jim conceded to his point getting a glass of the aged alcohol. "He's right. Granted! You could not have seen her escape attempt. However her being bitter with ONI and UNSC would make her probably eager to help someone screw us over. Now give me the damn drink!" He said getting his prize as Roy knew Leroy would be next, he was always next to concede to his logic.

"Now Leroy... Hows duct taping ancient alien stuff to the  _Infinity_ working out?" He said with a smile as Leroy just glared before groaning knowing that the statement of 'duct taping' was the laymen term of what they were doing.

"Not good Roy... not good. We're trying to get the Huragok to write down what they do but... they get all confused as to why. Half of the time they say, 'what for? We're making the ship better. Isn't that what you wanted?' Just give me the drink." He groaned again leaving Roy to just grin at Chris who  was trying not to scream obscenities at Roy.

"Ya wanna drink?"

"Go to hell Roy."

 

**Chat pg 372 and h5gsd pg 225**

[http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=94833](http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=94833)

[http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/4-halo-5-guardians-storycampaign-discussion/?do=findComment&comment=94841](http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/4-halo-5-guardians-storycampaign-discussion/?do=findComment&comment=94841)

Avengers shawarma

_End of Halo 5 Buck... has to buy the drinks. They found some bar on some outer colony planet after this all._

_The Arbiter leaned back in his chair with his helmet in his hand looking utterly tired. To his left sat Vale and Usze one of their legs rested on the others chair. Vale was nibbling on some appitizers and Usze was trying some as well._

_N'tho was eagerly eating having jumped into the battle on an empty stomach to which Linda was joining him._

_The Arbiters right was Kelly and John were doing the same as Vale and Usze though John was leaning back in his seat. John and Locke had a distant look on their face as they slowly drank. Kelly was barely awake._

_Tanaka sat next to Locke eating a Shawarma. She moved to beside Locke after N'tho and Linda kept trying to steal a bite of her food._

_The only 3 that seemed to be mildly enjoying the drinks were Rtas, Buck, and Fred. They all were enjoying the top shelf liquor as Rtas could probably drink them under the table but human liquor kept making him burp._

_Everyone was covered in dirt and grime with scuffed armor and broken visors as they all just sat in the quiet. As the employees quietly swept in the back having opened up for the rag tag group._

 

**Chat pg 374**

[http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=95096](http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=95096)

recommended music: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eco4z98nIQY>

**Electro Swing**

_The military occasionally had to schmooze and play with polite society. What were once tense and annoying political matters are now full of life as the worst, they believe, is behind them which makes the place seem as lively as a Prohibition era speakeasy. Which was the 'theme' to the gathering as the roaring 20's were back in the 60's. There was laughter and drinks as the mood was lightened by the worries melting away._

_Music drifted through the room but a few curious members of the party heard the trumpet coming from a hanger nearby and why not check it out? It's finally post war... well might be a little early to call it post war but the mood was as uplifting as the bubbles in champagne. The joint was jumping as the trumpets made the room swirl, at least for the two main dancers. Not many people know that Sangheili can do other things besides fighting but war comes first before fun and pleasure. And Tallas was a man of talent, he enjoyed to dance, all Sangheili did but he easily picked up the showy 'Hollywood' dance numbers with ease._

_The trumpets of the beat all blared and he held her hands as the room spun around them before breaking apart and their feet moved in sync like the number being projected on the wall by the AI. While the music called Electro Swing filled the hanger. It emerged around 540 so years ago so it was ancient, but their dancing must have been tribal if you think of it like that. The onlookers watched in well shock as no one really imagined Sangheili to be light on their feet. They parted again as her dress flared out as she spun dancing like someone from an old Black and White movie. As Music from a more 'modern' era played over the dancers. Their hands clasped together as their feet moved with the rapid swing beat as they brought the glamor of old Hollywood to this venue._

_Word spreads like wildfire and more and more came to watch the Spartan and the Sangheili dance. Her eyes finally caught the onlookers and with the grace of Old Hollywood the two preformed and used more flair and style as they were lost in the Swing._

 

** Chat pg 236 **

[http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=84295](http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=84295)

_Catherine Halsey just had that horribly smug look on her face that just made him feel his hair going grey faster. But Dammit she was brilliant! But Jacob wished she wasn't such an ass about how smart she was. Yet he could tell that she enjoyed his dry wit and not so sophisticated humor. Which she did._

_It was hard being brilliant... Catherine wouldn't lie as it just was a natural gift to her and it made everyone horribly boring or stupid. Which is how she developed a bit of a sadistic and cruel streak and possibly an inflated ego but... numbers and science was her field not psychology. Yet she couldn't help but smile and well... warm up to the young military man in front of her. Going grey a little early but it suited him. He never tried to dance his way into her field of knowledge and when he did he would always pamper her ego, which she liked. It was a mixture of sarcastic praise mixed with genuine admiration of all that she could easily recall without a computer or an AI._

_He enjoyed her smile as he could feel her occasional kicks to his shin but he admired the sundress she wore as it fit perfectly to the casual scene. They were on vacation together, such a scandal but why not give something there a try. But he wasn't worried about Innies needing to be fought nor was she trying to solve the mysteries of the galaxy today. They were just sitting and enjoying a day, though she teased about his colorful shirt but he would reply, "Hey, vacation has no uniform. I deserve to be as unfashionable as I want." And he happily broke all the fashion rules just to get her to smile. Jacob liked her when she smiled, not that reserved smug smile she normally gave but those smiles that made her eyes twinkle with amusement and her nose would scrunch in amusement. Yeah, Jacob Keyes liked those smiles a lot more on Catherine._

 

** Chat pg 298 **

[http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=89074](http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=89074)

And now... Ussan shenanigans

  _Refuge is a different culture compared to the rest of Sangheili space so when the Arbiter decided to visit the small independent colony, whom till long ago thought Sanghelios was a myth. Bal'Tol 'Xellus was just happy that his people were okay and happy. Though... he eventually began to pity the Arbiters unmarried guards. He had hoped that the few females in his own entourage would behave themselves, sadly the temptation of fresh meat was too much for them and as soon as the poor guards were allowed to relax they were pounced. Bal'Tol did now want this to be their only imprint from the colony visit. One guard took a step back from the attention as he was surprised by that sudden swarm. Another one of the guards was a swordsman and once his... odd marital prohibition was explained. He was avoided like the plague, philanders were not thought highly among the small colony as the practice was dropped quickly. However Bal'Tol was ashamed of his two head guards as they began to bicker between themselves, somehow it escalated to a 1 v 1 floatfight, and roped the poor male into going on a small date with the winner. Bal'Tol was not amused... he was mortified and yet the Arbiter was amused at this eagerly asking questions about the culture as he had no intentions of forcing them to give up their beliefs and culture which... Bal'Tol appreciated greatly._

_"Why do they vie for his attention so... eagerly?"_

_"Sometimes  it takes one simple date to begin more serious courting."_

_A roar of victory from his elder head guard as she had beaten her younger protege into submission. The Arbiter simply wished the guard the best of luck on his "date" whom found a purring, slightly bloody, female upon his arm. Bal'Tol shouted something to her which she replied causing the Arbiter to ask what he had said._

_"I told her to bring him back in one piece." That caused the Arbiter to laugh as the two leaders returned to Bal'Tol's home to discuss more important things._

 

** Chat pg 535 **

[http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=112920](http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=112920)

The Spartan III's whispered to themselves as just across the mess was their idols... the II's but more specifically the people whom Kurt spoke fondly of which was Blue Team and the heroic John-117. They watched Kelly randomly jump up and move around as if reenacting something but she was always a ball of energy. Fred was equally energetic but it was far more controlled, Linda out of her armor would dissolve into a fit of giggling at whatever they would be talking about, but John remained like a stone. One of the III's personal radio song went to a recommended song as there was clapping and humming and they watched the II's go silent till Kelly just evaporated out of thin air and cranked up the volume before  rushing over as the lyrics _And I'm going to cover myself with the Ashes of you._..were sung before they watched John jump up the stone like giant had a grin on his face...  _And nobody's gonna give a damn..._

"SON OF A BITCH! GIVE ME A DRINK!" The four Spartans shouted as Kelly devolved into a laughing mess as the III's were silent watching Master Chief... The Eagle dance with The Rabbit. Linda and Fred danced around laughing but Kelly was having the most fun out of all 4 of them. As for the Spartan III's they just watched this rare moment of relaxation for war machines... each finds a way to relax differently and this was Blue Teams.

 

** Chat pg 563 **

[http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=116745](http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=116745)

**Friends on the other side**

_Cortana frowned at the group of Spartans as her calming blue flickered to the Rampant Red as her body became unstable for a moment. She could tell... she was smiling at **him**... he was **hers!.** The Warden whispered a delightful little thing to her as he just enjoyed to be close to her data. But she wouldn't hurt the swift Spartan but they all jumped at  the hiss of the Cryptum opening and John moved to the front as they waited for Cortana to walk in... or the Warden walk in on behalf of his mistress. Whom Fred had already pointed out how the Warden seemed to enjoy the sadistic love triangle going on. But their attention was what Cortana wanted as Kelly felt her body snap back as her armored fingers dug into the smooth metal, denting it, as she searched for a place to grab._

_"KELLY! KELLY!" John bellowed as he rushed forward to chase after the Rabbit. Linda and Fred held the large Spartan back fearing that this was a ploy to separate John from them. He still tried to reach out for her bellowing her name._

_"STAY STRONG J!" She screamed back as she felt that nauseating sensation of being teleported. She felt her head spin as she looked at the Warden. Words weren't exchanged as she looked at the swirling portal beside her and felt weightless as she was flung inside._

_The sky lit up on a familiar planet in a place not quite different from what Kelly knew. "Arbiter?" Someone spoke as the spry Sangheili looked up at the sky with a grin on his face as they would find this... anomaly. "Well what are you all staring at? I've got a feeling we've got guests!" He responded with glee in his voice._

_Kelly felt sore as her armor shrilled at her for the abuse. The armor slowly unlocked as the landing wasn't easy... the terrain... was she on 'Helios? Why would they send her to a place she was familiar with? There was a tune slowly drifting through her mind as she looked at the shadows slowly blocking out the sunlight, "Well well well... I was hoping for an angel but a Demon will do." A silky baritone spoke... wait... silky? That tune through her mind slowly picked up as she was brought to her feet and there was the Arbiter though he wore a bit more black and was still in his silver armor._

_"Arbiter?" Kelly spoke surprised, "What is going on?"_

_That somehow told them that something was wrong, Kelly was on edge already as this could be some trap, but the Arbiter looked like he was expecting something else from her, "You... You're not from around here are you?"_

_"How do you-" That tune in her head got louder as he slid over wrapping an arm around her shoulders, which was a very... non Sangheili gesture, and where did that cane come from?_

_"I've got a feelin' honey. A friend of mine told me to expect someone, so you're in my world now not your world... you could say I got friends on the other side..."_

**_~He's got friends on the other side~_ **

_Kelly heard that and looked around as her blurry eyes finally focused on the building in front of her._

_"That's just an echo, honey. A little parlor trick. Don't worry." He purred. He snapped his fingers and the light focused on a table as that earworm of a tune played louder... it felt like everyone else could hear it as the Arbiter pulled away smiling at her. " **Sit down at my table, Put your mind at ease..**." He walked around her as she felt the shadows moving but she just felt safe._

_" **If you relax it'll enable me... to do anything I please.** " She felt herself being escorted over to the table by an unseen force as her eyes stayed on the singing Arbiter. He moved as he snapped his fingers as he slowly moved closer to the table, " **I can read your future. I can change it 'round some, too!** " He spun and did a slight bow as he landed on his feet._

_" **I'll look deep into your heart and soullll.** " He sang and each word he closed the gap between her and him as he leaned against her, "You do have a soul, don't you, Kelly?" He jumped onto the table and did some impressive foot work as he sang, " **Make your wildest dreams come true!** "_

_He looked so natural doing this and Kelly found herself not questioning what was going on... Why should she stop the flow? Sure it was pretty insane but it felt... horribly wrong to try and stop this. His hands moved with different objects in them, " **I've got voodoo, I've got hoodoo, I got things I ain't even tried!"** Kelly watched the chair behind him slide behind him as he sat down just seeming to know that the chair would be there, " **And I got friends on the other side!** "_

**_~He's got friends on the other side!~_ **

_There it was again! She looked behind her chair and there was nothing and his hands began to move drawing her eyes to his hands as like a magician they just seemed to appear, " **The cards, the cards, the cards will tell!** " His eyes were locked on her's... he just seemed to know where they were under her helmet and Kelly just took it off putting it on the table as she was fascinated by how the cards moved in his hands and along his arms... she didn't know how he was doing that! " **The past, the present, and the future as well!** " Three cards swooped out of his hands and landed on the table all in a line before he picked them back up and fanned them toward her, " **The cards, the cards, just take three...** "  He fanned them once more as his fingers flipped cards around and still staring at her with an intense look in his eyes, " **Take a little trip into your future with me!** "_

_Kelly hesitated for a moment before taking three cards and he laid them out on the table as the tune in her head died down as she leaned against the table fascinated by the cards as she knew that these were all slight of hand tricks but... still. "You honey... are not from around here," he said flipping over a card and was surprised at the parallel of the card, "but your story is the same as some pretty little thing I know." She looked at the parallel between the blue teams as one... had music notes in the air. "But! Something vital is different."_

_His hand moved to the second card flipping it over as she saw..."The Cryptum..." She gasped softly as she saw the 4 of them in a sphere with a guardian behind that sphere... and a blue woman behind the guardian._

_"Mmmm yes. Someone did not like you," His hands spun the card as it shifted to an angered Cortana as she and John had an arm around each other. "She wanted you gone, honey. But she couldn't kill you." Kelly noticed the Arbiters hands, his claws were long and the underarmor had Forerunner wording on it... but it looked off. He tapped the card seeming to know her eyes were on his hands, "I know my hands are wonderful things, I'd love to show you what else they can do, honey. However," He flicked the middle card into the air and it landed on the table with a new picture on the face, "She sent you to our cozy little corner of the universe. You want to get back home."_

_He flipped over the last card as she was reunited, "When I looked into your future I see you with the man you always wanted to have." He then covered the card and leaned in as she saw neon blue markings under his eyes as he smiled at her, "But honey... you're gonna have to make a deal with me. In your future I see I'm your way back home. What do you say?"_

_She looked at the Arbiter as that tune slowly trickled back into her mind. Her eyes looked back down at the card as she was back with the other Spartans. However there was a clock on the card which could mean... she might be here for awhile. What else could she do?_

_"Shake my hand. Come on, Kelly. Won't you shake a poor sinner's hand?" He held it out to her as she looked at him but she knew the answer. She looked right into his eyes with a fierce look in her eyes as she grabbed his hand and shook it._

_" **Yes...** " He purred as the soft tune suddenly became loud. " **Are you ready?** " He pulled away as the darkness was suddenly replaced by a soft lavender and she looked around surprised._

**_~Are you ready?~_ **

_" **Are you reaaaady?** " He sang as he threw down something and a cloud of smoke covered him. The smoke parted as the Arbiter's helmet looked like a mixture of the silver and gold armor, however enough was missing so she could see the top of his head, but the rest looked like the gold._

_" **Transformation central!** "_

_**~Transformation central!~** She saw other figures moving through the mist with elaborate face paint... yet Kelly never questioned it._

_" **Reformation central!** " He moved his hands over his face and Kelly felt her eyes widen as elaborate paint was suddenly on his face. A Sangheili skull was painted on his face as he snaked closer to her. Kelly felt glued to her chair but still she leaned back as the chorus bellowed out, **~Reformation central!~**_

_" **Transmogrification central!** " He sang as he slithered over to her but Kelly felt a slight sensory overload as colors swirled around the air. Mist would dart across his face and she could see a painted skull on the white yet when it moved it was still white._

_" **Can ya feel it?** " He sang moving closer as shadows moved over her arms and she looked at them in a panic before returning to the Arbiter's face, whom was delighted beyond anything, Kelly gasped as the mist jumped down her throat,  " **You're changin', you're changin', you're changin', all right!** " He sang as the crescendo seemed to blare around them. She felt herself breathing deeply, unable to move her head as the top of her skull was pressed against the back of the chair, she felt herself take another deep inhale breathing in more of the mist._

_She gripped her chair harder as she watched the mist rush over his face and the skull is decorated as he swayed singing, " **I hope you're satisfied... But if you ain't,** " He waved his arms breaking the mist, " **don't blame me!** " He walked away... or her chair was pulled back  as he slowly raised his arms, " **You can blame my friends on the o_ther si__de!** " He held those notes and she felt her head whip forward finally free to move again, she looked up as the mist and smoke swirled rapidly around as he danced, the lyrics to the chanters lost to the wind as she felt the shadow bonds pull her back against the chair. He slid over to her, on his knees and rose up with swift fluid like motions that reminded Kelly of a serpent. _

_" **Hush!...** " The room suddenly went pitch black as the only things she could see was the bleached white skull and bright burning violet eyes as she could hear the trailing hiss of the 'hush' and they slowly faded into the darkness._


	12. Honestly More random

** Chat pg 596 **

[http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=119604](http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=119604)

**Piano Man**

_Buck and Veronica decided to open up a bar called **Leewards** in memory of a place he remembers fondly. On the walls are faded pictures that he salvaged from his old home and old relatives but also new ones dabbled the walls. On the East wall were pictures from Dare and his time in service some from his time as an ODST and a few that she could hang up, after getting ONI clearance,  though some were not always appropriate but marines did appreciate it as he did not forget whom they fought. But across the floor on the other wall was his life as an Spartan-IV._

_Vale's smile beamed as she flashed her peace sign, he remembers her being so flustered after as she said how much she looked like an idiot. A photo of Sangheili playing cards and acting normal dotted the walls, he had to let go of old grudges. He found that taking pictures was therapeutic to let go of old grudges. Armor of fallen foes draped the East wall and some draped the West wall but Buck found it all therapeutic. Dare would just smile and give him a kiss on the cheek as he would let the memories flow through. He was having the bartender teach him how to make drinks so he could just tell the stories but everyone still loved Buck when he tried but he'd get lost in the stories. The East wall was his old life with the grief and anger and the West was him being reborn in a sense._

_A picture of him and a Sangheili, both of them drunk, he loved to tell that story. Blue Team had a few pictures as they never seemed to relax but Kelly would send him some pictures as she enjoyed to remind Buck that he still had friends.Even if Blue Team wasn't the cuddliest team.His favorite was a frozen picture of Master Chief and Kelly frozen in a dance, her helmet off with a large grin as she was in a laugh. Locke looked up at the camera as his arms were folded over his chest with a soft smile on his face. The story that the line of pictures told as Exuberant Witness floated right up to the lens and Locke suddenly howling with laughter at some unheard word. Vale was in a few more pictures, though he caught her and the stoic swordsman cuddling or sitting together before she would get flustered and chase him._

_Eyes would run to the series of pictures that N'tho took half of them blurry but Buck couldn't eliminate the story as soon he held the camera out of Buck's reach with a Sangheili smile with the last picture being Buck and N'tho, his arm holding the Spartan up. N'tho was just a kid but he was so... as Veronica called him, sassy. Buck found it therapeutic as he would look at the West wall, remembering the good times of the East wall but more pictures told tales of others long gone and held memorabilia of other ODST. His flag was folded up on a shelf and in a frame was a tattered one that he had used for a few hasty funerals. The corner was an old piano and some would come in and of course there would be a drunken chorus. He would look at the person in front of him looking at the chorus amused and start off saying, "Have you ever heard drunk Sangheili sing?"_

_Veronica pulled him down gently and kissed his cheek. As Buck just smiled at the bar they've built. Might not be the most fancy, nor earning a lot of money. But Buck didn't care he just wanted a place of his own... to remember the pain but to also remember the good. He hugged Veronica close as she just smiled as this might be a self glorifying bar to Buck well... that's what she thought but the pictures told a story of the people and aliens whom Buck called family. She knew it was perfect and Buck well he needed to hear her say it a few times but also have those days where familiar faces would sit down at his bar... those special customers whom the large bar stools were made to hold._

 

** Chat pg 610 **

[http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=120476](http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=120476)

_Tanaka thrived in this kind of environment. Impossible odds and barely surviving, that is what she had already done. Becoming a Spartan-IV gave her a small thrill as she felt superhuman. Of course all things come at a price... there was suddenly a disconnect from 'normality' as she suddenly had become superhuman. Locke had a similar problem but not because of what the augmentations had done but because of being an ONI agent, that led to a disconnect with most people possibly even himself. For Locke becoming a Spartan-IV was nothing, just a simple transition that was necessary to do the next job he was assigned. Somehow Vale never let it get to her, then again the girl spent a good deal of her life **living** with the Sangheili, Buck... well he was reluctant to be a follower but Locke enjoyed hearing his second opinions as he never missed a beat._

_They found themselves talking with each other, usually during a workout as they seemed to keep strange hours and chose strange hours to workout during. A passive competition began between them to try an outdo each other. Either in sit ups, push ups, dead lifting, weight lifting, and various other exercises they did. Tanaka and Locke found someone to talk to, sure it wasn't anything deep just a casual conversation between the two of them. Of course they never noticed how the conversations got more personal to them it was just light banter between them. Tanaka would sometimes laugh and sometimes Locke would laugh just the two of them talking after working out. Of course during the training simulations Vale and Buck would raise and eyebrow at the slightly friendly nature they'd get with each other. A nudge with her shoulder, a helmet bump from Locke and once it all started they switched to combat mode. For them... it was all friendly conversation._

** Chat pg 610 **

[http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=120486](http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=120486)

_How incredible! Such a short amount of time between my initial contact with the Reclaimers and the Sociopolitical group called the Covenant has seemingly all turned on it's head! Though I might have been a contributing factor to the destabilization of the Covenant. Though it was bound to happen, of course the Sangheili since their initial contact with the Forerunners have gotten quite dramatic but having some idle processes combing over the entire history of the Covenant it now is clear as to why they are dramatic. Though somethings never change, Humanity had always struggled with the Sangheili, as Ancient Humanity seemed to always be at odds with them. However my data banks on that matter have not been updated in some time and possible degradation of recorded interactions may have been compromised._

_But reading the recent history of the conflict between Humanity and the Covenant, I am quite surprised at how quickly they have set aside those conflicts. Perhaps if my creators had given their Ancestors the same chance...-Chuckle- Idle trivial thoughts indeed! Of course tensions still linger as the wounded Shipmaster held no remorse in his actions though expected as prior contact with the flood resorted to his drastic measure of containment. I still believe firing the array will be the best solution and I have little doubt he would agree. Still there is a lack of a species index or possibly an up to date one which could result in the next reseeding of the Galaxy... less in number. Still I find it fascinating how they try and maybe... they'll succeed where my masters failed. **She**   would, no doubt, be fascinated by this._

_Interactions between the two species have been tense as they try to keep a distance from each other. The minor species also keep their distance though some interact but it's mostly each other watching what the other does.Still I find it fascinating how they had gone from their conflict on my instillation to now on a Human stronghold where they aren't shooting at each other! I simply find it all fascinating. I shall continue to record interactions for later study._

_Perhaps there is a Forerunner still out there checking up on me... Well I hope at least._

 

** Chat pg 634 **

@Ghost Of War requested Yanme'e

**_For the swarm!_ **

_That was all they thought and they fought the parasitic sickness to get their queens off of High Charity, though one queen was lost. Much mourning in her hive followed her death but her daughter will take over once she molts and then mates. As the Grand Hive Empress commands. How a Grand Empress is chosen... a worker cannot say as the Queens choose the next supreme leader for the swarm. And she was calling us all home. The other queens...the non queens had done something made the queens split and hives began arguing till the Grand Empress told us all to come home. The good of the Yanme'e comes first... we leave the chaos to find comfort in the swarm._

**_For the hive!_ **

_But young queens fight the Empress and they die leaving their daughters some still larvae to become the next queen. We silently beg for our queen to listen to the Grand Hive Empress. We love her dearly. We love all the queens dearly but we love our queen more. Much to the hives relief she listens to the old female. Perhaps the Grand Hive Empress is a queen who no longer lays eggs? I... will ask later. We do not like to use the word 'I' it states separation from the hive, which we do not but it works for us when referring to how we think at times as if our question is bad we wish the blame to be put on us for our curiosity not our brothers and sisters in the swarm._

**_For our daughters!_ **

_I do not fight the elder queen. I would not anyway as her decision is sound. It keeps peace among our unified hives but still I look at the bodies beside me. Workers in terror trying to save the eggs confused at why their beloved queen was struck down. Beloved... such a funny word that they give to us. Devotion and love. The minor queens will be told of what has happened and the queens under them. Hopefully there will be no more mourning hives. But their places shall not be filled in a violent fashion as were the old ways, no. The Empress wishes for a unified Palamok and so their princesses shall inherit their thrones. I shall not let my hive mourn for my loss. When she struck them down I could feel my workers stop moving on my back. I heard their silent fear but I shall not die for petty arguments. My hive shall be strong._

**_For the good of Palamok!_ **

_I struck the insubordinate greater queens down. We cannot devolve into what our ancestors were! But I shall no let the voids of power be filled by greedy queens. I need a unified Palamok. I feel their hive's pain... oh how it pained me to strike them down for I see them as my own daughters but sometimes you must cast out or kill a combative princess, I saw fit to kill them. Oh the swarm how it mourns and how it fears but the swarm must be a swarm! A single minded unit like our hives and having Unmutual queens in the grand swarm is... I did what I had to. I feel the trills of old wingless drones rubbing my sides. I no longer fat and plump like the young greater queens, and yet the drones still shower me with complements but they fear as I have struck down them. But it is all for Palamok, and Palamok does not coddle the weak which is why I keep the grand swarm as a unit._

**_For the good of the Yanme'e!_ **

 

****

** Chat pg 636 **

[http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=122888](http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=122888)

**Chopin's Raindrops**

_His hand ran over the small wooden box, Kulu felt the decorated wood under his hand as it was not made for someone like himself but still he treasured the object. He was always such a violent and dangerous man... he deserved every bullet that came his way as his path was painted in blood. He stopped... as soon as that strange human came into his life. Two paths of blood meeting, though his was slowly turning into bloody footprints by the time she met him. She was his small token of redemption to humanity... a long letter of apology to humanity for all the pain that he had caused. And he would never let her go._

_'Dad?' She called him that now. Her path was still painted in blood. She yearned it almost as much as her desire to go home. Bitter to her own species... conflicted memories... she had been crying as he could see. 'Did you have that dream again?' He asked beckoning for her to come closer. She curled up against him and nodded as Kulu just sighed. Reality to her... she trusted the physical world. Loyalty... they did not have enough time to breed that into the half demon but she bore all the pain that she faced. Some days she would speak of the brutality with a smile and other days as she clawed her own scalp till it bled._

_He held her as his hand moved to the box and opened it. He could hear the faint sound of the clockwork as it began to play. Her head lifted up for a moment as her eyes darted with recognition before resting against him as his eyes were closed playing a memory of his own._

He looked at the empty husks of the buildings with indifference, he felt empty no longer feeling the thrill. Humanity did not deserve the slaughter they were enduring but they would not join the Covenant no matter how much noise he made. A noise to my left... a building left unchecked. The glass of the face broken and shattered upon the street and yet Kulu could see someone moving in the back. Not moving quickly but always returning to the same spot. He ignored the questions of his subordinates as he opened the door hearing the bell chiming. If it was an ambush then they'd all die, it mattered little to Kulu.

He had studied humanity greatly as the figure looked over his shoulder for a moment mumbling 'just a few more minutes'. Kulu stepped closer as the ambient noise was ticking of gears and once more he looked over his shoulder. 'Well it's about time... though I could use a few more minutes.' He wheezed out a laugh. Humans fascinated Kulu and this one was ancient as he watched one hand tremble with age yet still doing delicate work. He pulled the glasses down from his face looking slightly surprised that he was still breathing.

'Well either you're taking your sweet time in getting over here or you'd wanna chat.' He spoke with slight impatience before coughing. Kulu just sat down and studied the human with silent contemplation as he gathered a few tools before moving to the workbench closer to the imposing alien. 'Talking it is then.'

'The world that you know is ending human.' Kulu finally spoke in English to which the human looked surprised for a moment before working on the small box again. 'Well what point is it in me running from death? I'm too old to bother any more-' One of Kulu's men rushed in but Kulu raised his hand and spoke in a clearly annoyed tone. He was as he was busy talking brushing off the soldier, before hissing the order again.

'Blast my shaking hands.' He mumbled as he rubbed his wrists with bony fingers. Flesh on his face sagged as muscles weak from years of use slowly no longer held it up. It no longer clung it his form as wrinkles showed a great age. Kulu observed in rapt fascination, 'Well my hands can't work anymore. Now's no time like the present to stop working.' He cackled again before coughing, probably from the dust and ash in the air. 'What is it?' Kulu asked and the old man simply opened the box. 'Probably... last thing I'll hear.'

Kulu felt his hearts stop for the slow sad melody. Delicate notes clearly sang from the box, as the gentle twinkling notes turned into heavy deep notes like the violence of rain. Before trickling back into slow delicate notes. His eyes went to the human as his chest shuddered and his mouth curled into a smile. Kulu watched as his hands rested on his stomach as he watched the old man die.

_His eyes opened up once more as the box chimed its last high note before trailing off. Aeia was asleep and he picked her up and took her back to her room. He wanted to forgive himself for all that he had done to humanity. Taking care of a half demon was his first steps to that forgiveness._

 

** Chat pg 916 **

[http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=142223](http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=142223)

**Drop Pop Candy**

Staying on Sanghelios was interesting for the Spartans as the Infinity stayed with Exuberant Witness and her own small fleet. Apparently she had managed to lock the few ships she possessed in slipspace as she would gladly boast about the Builders ingenuity. Seeing the Sangheili out of combat was a strong case of whiplash especially if you got a 'city-slicker' which many would agree were the most shocking to see off duty. Rangers were just like ODST's in that they partied hard on tour but finally getting a chance to relax many just basked in the sun like lazy lizards... but don't tell them that. The Spartans, mainly Osiris and Blue Team, got to stay at Vadam keep. The Spartan's had to juggle their feelings about the other team but also had mistrusting Sangheili on their back... or so they thought...

Osiris had a case of double whiplash once the other 3 members of Blue Team went off duty, John would argue that he was off duty but of course his off duty was another thing entirely. Fred was always happy even when he was rushing enemies but they watched the class clown blossom. Linda remained her quiet attentive self but when Fred was with her you could see her smiling and acting as silly as Fred. Kelly was an explosion of energy whom channeled it all into the world around her and John. Blue Team watched Osiris unwind as Buck showed discomfort at first being around the Sangheili but swapping stories with a few of them, when they found out he owned a bar he and a group of them went on a pub crawl and tasting different brews to add to his bar. Though they complained he picked the mild stuff he reminded them that humans had to stomach the stuff and not get knocked out first sip. Holly Tanaka and Locke continued their workout rivalry though if you asked any youth that worked out with them they would think they were 'totally having sex'. Olympia Vale just like Kelly was channeling her excitement into the world around her as Usze and her got to enjoy the nightlife of the city right outside of the keep. 

She enjoyed absorbing the civilian culture as it had flairs of familiarity while still being completely alien. She found out that the way to her heart was through her stomach which many would swear Usze was taking advantage of... though no one could stop N'tho from rushing them and telling them that 'you two should have sex already'. No one would deny watching the young shipmaster being chased  was not the most hilarious thing. Kelly absorbed the culture differently as she found that besides fighting and strategy games... dancing games were extremely popular. Kelly seemed to never run out of energy as John watched her dancing to some high energy alien song with a large grin on her face, he couldn't stop the small smile on his lips as she would win most of the times thanks to advance reflexes. However Sangheili loved to show off when dancing and when they placed a song on expert no matter the song it became a test of flexibility and overall ability. For some of the Spartans seeing a Sangheili do a standing back flip was terrifying as they would show off their ability with an almost break dance like flow.

They loved their high energy music as it seemed to have an electric flair to it and Kelly loved it so did Olympia. It was always fun to watch Kelly, Vale, N'tho, and Usze; when N'tho dragged him over; dance to some high energy song that no one would have guessed anyone except Vale would listen too. Of course the Arbiter would rather show off the more serious qualities of his people but according the the few Smart AI's the Sangheili had this show of non force was... popular among the humans. If it meant that they would stop shooting at them then he was completely fine with it. He could hear the beat of the human song from one of the common rooms across the way... apparently humans liked to dance as well. Might be good for him to relax and get out this excited energy. Thel wouldn't deny dancing to that high energy song next to th

 

__

**Chat pg 706**

Prompt: Covenant found humanity during the Victorian/Industrial era

Her fist dug into flesh as her green eyes flashed with animistic rage as Annie enjoyed bare knuckled boxing a bit much. Her small body weaved around the punches... here she could take the time to think. Of course she was cheating as she once proudly served in the Queen's Army in India... how only recently she referred to herself as a  **she** once more. Annie gritted her teeth and her fist pushed into his gut as her right hook took him out. She roared with victory holding up her battered and bloody hands as whistles floated over the crowd. She was the scrappy mutt and well hey not only Americans loved a good underdog, she picked up her teeth knowing that she would get an earful if she didn't bring them back for Bubbles to fix. She felt herself limping out of the mock arena as her shirt was handed back to her and Annie could feel the hair of her ponytail fall out. She sighed knowing she'd get an earful from her commanding officer... though he wasn't really her CO anymore... but... she owed him her life at this point. Though living in his house it didn't take her very long to figure out her CO wanted to jump her bones... even when she was disguised as a man.

That was her secret... she looked at the corners of the dirty streets of London. As aliens walked around in the gloom and whores stood on their corners waving to her as she passed. Annie did not want to end up as some prostitute so she became Alex or more commonly known in the Army as 'Rookie'. Alex lost quite a bit down below from a psychopath with a knife and they accepted it... why she tended to take a piss like a woman but Alex took it like a trooper as he didn't need a set to prove he was a man! Which the Sangheili CO Tazil approved of 'his' scrappy nature though his attentiveness to the Rookie made many think that the CO might have been a tad odd but in reality the Sangheili was trying to pin down the confusing scent. Annie pulled herself up onto the ivy as she climbed to the second floor of the nice house. Now she had a small... crush on the CO as she couldn't deny how much she enjoyed it and now... 

Her head darted up as the light to her room flicked on and there he stood looking rightfully annoyed. "Rookie..." He said and she shivered possibly out of fear and just that way that he said it. She owed him her life as she got shot in India, right in the shoulder. There her secret got out that the precious Rookie, the youthful kid who tried to keep everyone's spirits up even if they were all going to die tomorrow, was a woman. To Tazil he was thrilled as the humans tended to use females as their weakest baseline but here... in  **his** company, one of the higher ranking soldiers  _was a woman!_  Though... their queen is a woman she was still shipped home and faced death as they saw it as an insult to their military. Tazil did not want to lose a good soldier and asked one of the San' Shyuum to intervene on his behalf... Alex or as she soon told her CO that she was Annie... was now his responsibility.

He walked over to the in attention Annie as he grabbed her chin and looked at the missing teeth. And once more sighed, "You know I should not be so lenient on this insubordination.... but you  **are** following my rules." He pulled out a jar of paste to rub over her bruises to help some of the swelling and discoloration. "You may wear the gentleman's attire you modified for yourself since you got yourself covered in bruises." He could hear the grin on her face. "But no binding your chest and you must wear your hair nicely. Do I make myself clear?" He purred as he listened to the 'yes sir' and couldn't help but purr to her what a good girl she was rubbing his face against hers. Annie... she enjoyed it as she still had the military discipline of her CO, good food, warm bed, and being allowed to still dress like a man yet also having to wear dresses once in awhile. She hummed as he continued to be affectionate, well if this was what she got as being a woman she was fine with this... even if she had to wear a stupid dress she got her CO telling her that she was a good Rookie and Rookie was fine with that.

 

**Chat pg 712**

_He looked at Ther 'Vadum as his blade was violently pulled out of the other Sangheili. He sighed as he walked closer to his friend... though Ther one time called him kin. He still felt his neck could be slit by the redeemed Sangheili but... he deserved it. He did not come to the keep's defense when he watched the madness erupt from the bay. Though he did not see himself a coward as he made a promise to one of Ther's wives... though they were all dead well... except for one. The larger Sangheili let out a hissing sigh as he had slept with one of Ther's lesser wives, she was brought in for a political arrangement though it was her own kin that attacked the keep. But he had still slept with his lesser wife and well he did not feel so prideful about it as he did days ago screaming in his former kaidon's face about it._

_Ther was looking out the broken window as carrion birds were picking at the corpses. His home... destroyed but he felt a sigh of relief as he was finally back home. He glanced over at Venit as the highland Sangheili walked over. Over his eyes were prominent ridges giving him some primal look to the mad Sangheili. Venit would howl with laughter in the midst of chaos and hum a lullaby during a violent sea storm, but odd how he found rest at sea but Ther did not question it. His eyes glanced down to Vespa... one of the last few of his young and her mother, another one of his lesser wives, played a seductresses game to get her and Ifrt out of the keep alive. Ther had nothing left... of what he was... the occasional childling that somehow escaped and found shelter in another clan... all he had left was 4 children with Vespa being the youngest at just reaching engagement age. Her mother went down proudly... in her best outfit, head held high, singing and laughing with glee as she died. Always an odd bird her mother was but he missed her wit and exotic preforming flair she gave every situation. Ther sighed as his mind drifted to Ifrt...._

_His face still feels the numbing sting of a punch as Venit snarled like a berserk in his brogue. **You must be bloody mental to think you can just stroll back in and take MY wife**. Venit was being held back by the other fishermen there with him barely holding back the Sangheili from ripping him apart. But Ther did not want Ifrt back he just wanted to see what would happen if he implied such... knowing that Venit had slept with her when he still lived here. Granted... the whole affair had his silent blessing as he honestly did not need another wife. Heck the young that Ifrt had saved was not Ther's but of Venit... that was one of the last few conversations he had with Ifrt. She was ashamed that she had lain an egg from the affair but all Ther told her was to do what she wanted with the egg... **I don't give a damn if she WAS your wife! Nor that Tokn is YOUR son! I've been raising him and keepin' her ALIVE! BACK OFF THER I don't give a damn if killing you means the end of all this! YOU ARE NOT TAKING WHAT IS MINE!**  His friend had roared at him days prior granted there was some boasting about how he was a far better lover in there but... _

_"Ther." Venit walked over, his pride wounded knowing that he was most likely going to die._

_"How did she get out with Tokn again?" Ther asked ignoring the kicked colo look._

_"Med'ina had convinced them that Ifrt was a widow and that I, her husbands brother, was already on the way to take her home. As her husband was a friend of yours but had died before the assault when one of the boats capsized with him being dragged under. They let her keep Tokn... probably most to Med'ina's grace in whatever she did... as one final way to have something of her husband." He said looking out the window at the dead though his eyes drifted to the far corner of the bay where he had been living._

_"You know Venit... I never actually had sex with Ifrt." Ther said looking at the shocked highlander. Ther knew he had been raising Tokn as his own with the thought that he wasn't his own._

_"You... you fookin BASTARD!" He said howling with laughter and relief and some other third emotion as he looked down at his son. He was afraid that Ther would come back and take Tokn and Ifrt away but... he looked to Ther, "Why are you telling me that?" He suddenly had a terrible feeling in his gut that he would still be killed._

_"Well your boast about your sexual escapades with Ifrt are now null and void since I never touched her." He said snickering as he lightened up the mood or tried.... everyone was quite tired as the suns were just rising and Vespa and Tokn had just reached the keep._

_Venit sat down as he felt years roll off of him. He barked loudly and angirly at Ther as he did not want to give up what he had been making for years. He knew Ther had every right to kill him for being a coward but... he did not belong to Vadum keep he just had a friend in the kaidon. He rubbed his eyes and glanced at the hand that Ther offered and was helped up. "Venit... I rather have friends than enemies... you have my blessing, you have always had my blessing. I forgive you for biding your time." Ther spoke before the highlander gave Vadum a hard slap on the back, he held back the groan as his body was quite sore. He listened to Venit hum some childling tune as the sounds of snapping bones of corpses followed the mad Sangheili._

_"Dad!" Tokn saw his normally docile father turn into something different all over the course of 5 days. It was pretty amazing to see the calm fisherman become some hellbeast, he felt excited that he was his son. Tokn trilled softly as he got a smothering hug from his dad. "Dad? Are you okay?"_

_"Aye... never better actually. Oi Vespa yer... well Ther is looking for ye." Venit spoke and well Vespa just nodded before waving goodbye to Tokn. To which he slapped the back of his son's head, "Don't get any funny ideas, Retus." He rubbed his sons shoulder as he grinned at the equally bullheaded son._

_"Not my fault she likes fish-men." The young Sangheili came back with._

_"Venit!" His head snapped to that feminine voice as he was soon hit by Ifrt. His arms held onto his anchor tightly as she dissolved into whimpers and soft prayers to the gods as her face rubbed against his._

_He just purred as his eyes closed holding her tightly. "I told you m'lady... anything you wish I shall move the moons to give you." He whispered to her softly as she had simply asked him to come home. He rubbed Tokn's head giving him another light pat to the back of his head. "Go on explore do what childlings do. Poke and prod all the corpses ye like or go flirt with Vespa." He didn't need to add more as his son had taken a shining to the servant Sangheili whom was Ther's last daughter. Venit knew he wasn't in any rush to try and marry her off so... maybe Tokn **had** a  **slight** chance._

_Ifrt had only asked him to do one other thing for her... he remembers that night quite vividly... "You said you would do anything for me." She cautiously asked as unknown to the both of them that Ther was playing some game._

_"Of course m'lady anything you ask I will try to accomplish." He replied amused to her cautious question._

_"How far would you go to do so?"_

_He was silent for a few moments before replying, "I would move the moons across the sky for you."_

_It was her turn to be silent before she replied and they fell deep into that forbidden affair... "Make love to me..."_

_Ifrt purred to Venit as he was brought out of the memory. They, like many others, relaxed as tired muscles just gave out from fighting all night. Of course corpses wouldn't move themselves but they could have an hours rest._

 

**Chat pg 717**

_Lapras softly sang to her master as they took a small ride around the lake. She enjoyed giving him rides on her back as he was nice to her. A hand rubbed the back of her head, "My sweet Snowflake. Alright take me back to shore." She heard him speak and she whined loudly, "Don't give me that. I rode extra long with you tonight so we have to go back to shore." She puffed her cheeks, she saw a human do it once to express anger. "Are you pouting?" She splashed the water as she was trying to stay 'mad' but it was so hard not to giggle. "Alright tell you what. I'll sit out and eat my meal with you. I'll bring Julius... you like Julius... don't you?" Her master asked as he rubbed right behind her ears and she happily swam in a zig zag singing all the way to the shore._

_He stepped off her shelled back as he hugged her head as she nuzzled him. "Yes Snowflake I love you too. Let me go grab Julius and my dinner." He walked away and she held back the whine, she was a big girl but she still missed him._

_She could hear Julius' thoughts before he started talking and she splashed in the shallow of the lake excitedly, her master's friend. "Yes hello Snowflake." Julius said holding out some berries for her. Her large tongue licked three of them up as he pulled some more out with some of the sweet treat berries. She looked at him and then the berry, "If you don't tell him I won't." With that she licked up the treat berries. He waded into the shallows continuing to rub her chin and feed her. "Show me your flippers." She did as the wounds on them from weeks earlier were healing nicely and her gave her side a hearty pat, "At least you're gaining all the weight back. Plus your wounds have healed nicely though they are scarred. Just... don't starve yourself again okay?" He said showing some worry on his face._

_"Are you feeding her the pink berries?" Her master walked out with his meal talking to Julius in an accusatory tone._

_"Maybe. Why? She's been a good girl." He turned to her and rubbed her face, "Isn't that right?" He was baby talking her now and she trilled happily with her front flippers splashing the water. She was a good girl! A giggle and one of Julius' team ran over and climbed up to his shoulder was his Aipom giggling. It jumped on Snowflakes' head which startled her as she shook her head and Aipom fell into the water and now was scared as it flailed in the shallow water. She did not mean to do that! "Oi you're alright." Julius said pulling the purple pokemon out of the water as it shivered. "Serves you right for jumping on Snowflake's head."_

_Her master just walked over and rubbed her face before sitting on her shell. She turned her head to sniff his plate, "Ahh ahh Snowflake this is meat." He pushed her head away. She could eat meat... well she could munch on a magikarp if she needed too but... she had been in this lake for so long... she missed her pod. Loudness and her head lifted up as something was landing, it looked like a big bird and he continued to rub her neck. She uncurled her ears slightly as emotions flooded into her as words were being said. "Ahh ahh," Her master snapped her out of her probing, "It is not polite to snoop Snowflake."_

_Her master suddenly moved and walked over to another. Arbiter rang through her head. She didn't know what that word meant but it didn't take her long as her masters mind was open to her, so was Julius' to a certain degree, but it was how she could understand his foreign tongue. She watched the golden clad Arbiter walk over. "So **this** is Snowflake?"_

_"Yes Arbiter. She is the one I had the special armor commissioned for." Her master spoke. She pulled herself closer feeling the sand and a few stones on her underbelly. She was still growing so they were at eye level but she would be as tall as probably the large blue and orange creatures. "The humans of this world explained that she can look into minds and that is how she can understand our language. I do not know if all 'Pokemon' can do such but for Julius' Pokemon he has to be wearing a translator for them to understand him for the most part." He passed the golden Arbiter a berry. "It is her dinner time. Though she has teeth I was told she is an omnivore but she has been living on a mostly herbivore diet." She wanted that berry. Her master held out his hand with a berry in it and her tongue easily licked up the single berry. She turned to the Arbiter whom opened up his hand and she did the same. She pulled herself closer and began nuzzling the new friend singing._

_"What is she doing." She could sense confusion from the new one._

_"Forgive me Arbiter she is highly affectionate. According to the humans she is still in adolescence but in a few years will reach adulthood." He made that clicking sound and her attention was fixed on him as she couldn't resist nuzzling her master._

_"I saw the footage from before. I came here to talk with the humans but also commend you for your skill as an Ossunda in infiltrating an enemy ship and informing us of this place." Arbiter-man told her master she didn't know what he was thanking him for but she just listened._

_"Can we really call them human?" Her master asked as she looked at him worried. Of course they were humans what else would the be? Dittos? Now that was ridiculous._

_"It would be an insult to them if we didn't however we will see what the UNSC wishes to do otherwise I rather them join the hegemony that is reforming under the Swords of Sanghelios." She tilted her head as there was a story there. Like when the pod would sing under the polar lights their story. Sadly she only knew a small portion of the story but one day she'd take her master and Julius to the polar lights and there they could sing their pod song. Of the day the turned dark... when Pokemon were dying... how she met her master and Julius... and how they saved the day._

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Chat pg 720**

Lance Corporal John Doe, yeah yeah laugh it up he's heard it all but he's survived the climax of the Human-Covenant War and all the craziness that's followed, so when he saw some portal from God knows where open up in the hanger with someone dressed as a knight stumble out. He probably should have been more phased but he had the dazed target subdued and brought to the brig. Only other person he's seen, recently, wear such is the Arbiter. Under the red armor was a mildly tone woman but still wearing archaic looking clothing. However she spoke English but she wasn't helpful as she began pacing her cell once we started going through her bag. The woman was a pack-rat or her bag could store things much larger than itself inside of it. The weaponry confiscated from her: A scimitar and kite shield of some unknown red alloy, claw like gauntlets made of the same red alloy, a pale staff made out of what appears to be oak with a blue orb in the center, and a bag of rocks. 

He picked up, what he called, the utility belt though she called it the tool belt. He couldn't open any of the pouches and she said they were magically imbued so that I couldn't open them even if she died. He thought it was odd that she added that last part. He had a private run off to go find something for her to change in while they confiscated her clothing next, she woke up faster than they expected and her right hook was mean. Though instead of running out the door she locked herself in her current cell. He pulled out a book, _how much stuff was this woman carrying? Frankly how could she move with that armor on?_  The armor, sword, and shield was about 25 kilograms plus all this... junk in her bag. He pulled out what looked like a bell. His fingers ran over the glyph which looked like old English mixed with runes, however this appeared to have caught her attention.

Sang had very little idea where she was but she was the World Guardian so... no like she wasn't prepared for insanity that seemed to follow her everywhere. She honestly did not appreciate having her stuff taken away from her. Lucky for Sang she didn't have anything explosive on her... minus the runes inside the Wicked Pouch. Her eyes focused on the golden bell the man pulled out of her back. That's right... she was using one of the portals in the Portal chamber at her home. But that did not explain why the butler bell was with her now... whenever she left her home the runes on it would light up and teleport it back home. He flipped it over and was waving it around, Sang did not hold back how she rolled her eyes.  _Of course it's not going to ring ya buffoon._  Apparently the cadaver named man caught her eye roll. "Alright Missy if you're so smart why isn't it making any noise?"

Fine she would indulge this line of conversation... Zamorak knows she indulged Silske, "You've got a house you know what it's for." She leaned against the bars but the look on his face told her that either he was a vagabond currently enlisted or he had not gotten a servant yet, "It's a servant bell. It doesn't 'work' outside of the house but..." She did the air quotes for the work as she honestly never saw the bell again after transporting it home after hiring a servant.

"But?" John asked and watched her hold her hand out through the bar. He saw no harm in giving her the bell as it was just a bell. 

He watched her take it delicately rolling it around in her hands looking at the writing and still it made no noise, "I've only seen it outside the house once."

"Oh more of the 'magic'?" It was his turn to do air quotes.

She nodded and looked at him and spoke calmly like she was quite use to explaining things to people that did not know, "How it works is quite simple. In East Ardougne is the Servants Guild. All you really need is a bed for them but some of them have higher wages and prefer a nicer room. But I digress, whomever you employ the guild master will hand you this bell. I've employed a highly proficient butler, expensive salary, but he is quite skilled. The runes on the rim of the bell are a binding spell that after you ring it in your home the bell is tied to the house and wherever in the house the servant is currently at will hear it and know where you are."

"So it only works in your house?"

"Yes but... it should have stayed in my house. I mean it won't make a sound if I ring it, see." Sang said and gently shook the bell, but instead of silence that John got there was that crystal clear chime. Sang looked at the bell shocked.

"I thought you said it wouldn't work?" He said reaching for a knife as he should have checked it.

"It shouldn't work." She said softly.

John snatched the bell from her hand and shook it, nothing. He pulled out his side arm and pointed it at her head. Instead of panic she just looked at the gun confused but could see that he was threatening her with some new weapon. "Ring it." He demanded and Sang complied. As her hand moved once more the crystal clear chime sang softly from the bell.

However what came after the innocent note ended were slowly escalating whispers. They seemed to come from everywhere and no where at the same time. John watched her eyes dart as he wasn't the only one hearing them but they became murmurs of words he did not understand. He placed a hand over one of his pockets knowing that his metal was in there, he was not really much of a believer in anything it was something his overly religious sister gave to him but right now it felt like it was the only thing he had to help. He saw her face staring at a wall and when he turned his head to the end of the room, two distinct things happened. The first was some of his buddies finally walked in already ready for something bad, though he couldn't really answer them as the second thing just held his attention. That second thing... well...

The voices seemed to gather on that wall as his eyes darted over the runes that were being burned into the metal. His arm fell to his side as the voices became louder with each rune and seemed to be chanting as a circle of fire wrapped around the words. No not a circle but a ring. From the center of the empty ring he thought some Satanic pentagram would appear but strings of fire shot out and raced to the corners of the wall, he also expected them to continue their hellish journey on the ceiling and floor again he was wrong. Four more raced to the dead center of each wall. He was shaken out of the daze as he got his gun ready and felt his helmet pushed on his head. However everything went silent and the fire disappeared. "D-did it just... vanish?" One of the younger guys asked. Someone grabbed the woman by her shirt and pulled her against the bars, "WHAT WAS THAT!?" He demanded.

"I don't know!" She said in a shrill voice as she was weaponless and her teleports were not working so she felt helpless and trapped. Not to mention that an abyssal portal just nearly opened on the wall scared even her. Well that technically meant she was lying when saying she didn't know. They were just lucky it didn't open up, abyssal monsters were nasty things.

Of course... by the will of Guthix's need for balance... or Saradomin spiting her for siding with Zamorak that one time. This wasn't over.

The ring of fire was back and all their guns pointed to it. They watched the wall implode slightly as the fire crawled around writing more runes as a line through the center remained and was warped as the wall imploded slightly and it looked like some twisted mouth. "JESUS CHRIST IT HAS EYES!" Someone yelled and his eyes darted up to near where the wall and ceiling met and there were eyes... the wall had fucking eyes! A high pitched giggle filled the air as its 'mouth' twisted into a demonic closed mouth smile. You know... those ones where the corners of the mouth curl, the wall had that. The gate to the hell opened wide as they looked as eyes rushed past, Sang watched the watchers fly close to the opening and saw the Imps dance near the door all she worried about was the demons. They moved closer to the door, one walked over but all they could see was thin legs with cloven hooves stop by the entrance. A body larger than what those legs should support crouched in the entrance, Sang held out her hand, "Do. Not. Piss. Him. Off." She warned them as her eyes remained on them. His spine rotated as the sound of popping bones moved the arms as a second head looked at them. It hissed and yelped like a hyena as a Zamorakian demon plowed into it roaring in the infernal tongue.  _Alright... Zamorak we're even now._

The tongue maw opened wider as a man walked out of the maw and snapped his fingers. As quick as a blink the gate to hell was closed, its eyes closed no longer watching with sick glee at the abyssal plane it showed. John looked at the man whom walked through hell. Plain brown pants with a barman apron around the waist joined a crimson vest with bright buttons that led the eyes to the oddly plain bow tie on the white collared shirt. John froze as he watched red clawed hands fix an out of place rolled sleeve. John dared to look up at the maw with a few snaggleteeth out of place that looked like razor blades. Glowing red eyes focused on the cuff as on his head were large curled horns.

"Alfred?" The woman croaked out and the demon looked up from what he was focused on.  _Ahh there she is._  He thought as he took a step and suddenly held up his hand looking at the bullets caught in a simple spell. He plucked one out of the air as he snapped his fingers and a table appeared with the men all in chairs as well as his mistress. He walked over quickly removing the weapons from the table, of course he was ashamed that he had little time to prepare for an event like this. Why would he need to? She was not demonic in origin so going to realms beyond the limited nature that, as he understood, humans generally could not travel into many realms upon their own. Granted that was also tied to the multiverse concept but he would have to brush up upon that but might as well be nice to the mistress before he talked to her about his contract.

John was in a daze as the thing... Stopped. Their. Bullets. He watched as a quick flourish of his hand and a platter appeared with a kettle upon it. Wait why was she out of the cell?! He looked to his left and there neatly suspended were her weapons and armor. "Nettle tea, mistress?" He asked and John was surprised by the incredibly deep and smooth voice that came out of... well a scrawny man. His build was like that of his brother-in-law... it was alright but not impressive, She nodded her head and with a flick of his wrist a teacup on a saucer appeared as he poured her a hot cup of tea. John just watched as he proceeded to pour the rest of them cups as well. 

Their prisoner had taken a sip of hers as she sighed happily, "Again this is delicious as always." 

The demon bowed to her, "Thank you mistress. However I must speak to you about my contract." John swore the demon actually looked nervous for a moment as the woman looked at him confused. He pulled an ancient looking paper from out of his pocket and handed it to her, "Now granted what you signed was a simple document of my employment written in basic tongue as I know of human limitations so you needing to see my Infernal employment contract... well I sought no need."

"Am I losing your service?" She sounded worried. John looked at the biscuit in front of him and ate it slowly, it was warm and buttery but he just was now like always rolling with the insanity.

"No m'lady. I would normally fine you a hefty sum for summoning me on a different world plane beyond the multiverse that you are apart of. It is complicated to explain but... the Infernal dimension and the Abyss touch many existences but you belong to a small cluster."

"I think I understand what you are saying. I've left my cluster and have entered a different one?" 

"Correct mistress."

"These biscuits are amazing." One of the men said and they all jerked back as the demon held out a slip of paper.He hesitantly took it but when it was passed to John... the Lance Corporal realized it was a biscuit recipe.

"However I never sought to enact those fines upon your contract as you have no natural way of moving to a different cluster."

"Can you simply take me home?"

"I'm sorry my dearest mistress I cannot. The Infernal dimension is different from the small portion of the Abyssal realm you encountered. I fear madness would set in and death... though most likely death before the madness."

The soldiers watched her fold her fingers as she was thinking. "I assume the fees for running to my bank would be higher?" She asked and the demon nodded. She picked up the ancient contract and read through the clauses as demons loved their clauses before tapping one. "What is Impish banking?"

He took his own contract as a pair of reading glasses appeared on the demon's face and he smiled showing off the needle teeth mixed with bulky fangs, "Ah I forgot about that. Of course I will have to charge you for the creation of the Impish Banking. 50,000 gold." At the word of that amount coughing came from two of the men as well holy hell that was a lot.

"Pass me my tool belt." John reached over and grabbed the floating thing before tossing it over to her. Once on her hips the empty sack dangling from the side looked like it weighed something. "Now the 50k. It is a one time fee?" Once more the demon nodded. She pulled the pouch off her hip and just turned it over and Jesus Christ. Gold coins just rushed from it and began to stack themselves till a small pouch just bundled around it. She looked down at the five pouches before returning hers to her hip. "Fifty thousand gold coins. Now one more thing if I need you may I summon you?"

The demon placed the pouches in one of the apron pockets, "Normally I would say no. However you are in an unfamiliar cluster. Also please forgive the rushed place setting." She waved her hand as she took a sip of the hot tea, "But I shall come when summoned." He turned toward the wall snapping his fingers as they could see a small spark of fire between his fingers. The hell gate opened its maw as his hand shot out with Spartan reflexes and grabbed a nasty looking cupid thing. Though in a weird way the thing was kinda cute. "This is Macabus and he will be your banker for the duration of this trip. I will fetch items for you but my salary will be Twenty thousand gold instead of the usual ten. I will fetch you runes, food, logs,and other odd items."

"Thank you so much Alfred. I will keep in touch." 

With that the demon butler snapped his fingers as the imp was swallowed by a hood and she just smiled as this was some item familiar to her. He bowed before turning to the door and snapped his fingers and spoke in some infernal tongue as they watched the hellgate return to being a wall. She poured herself another cup of nettle tea as she looked at John sitting across from her. "So... what do you think of my 'magic' now?"

 

**Chat pg 750**

_Aeia and Tallas were coated in head to toe in blood as they didn't even have time to change. For her there was something highly important about today but she was also doing something for him. It was a practice left over from the Covenant as interspecies unions were uncommon but nothing shameful and she was giving him a tradition he knew of. The pseudo Spartan ran down the halls of_ Fearless Triumph _with Tallas on her heels. Of course the UNSC would bitch and moan about this later but... they were late for their own wedding! They rushed onto the Bridge as Kulu looked over the gore covered pair, hell she somehow had the Arbiter owe her something and she asked him to do one thing and with this rare lull in the battle. Lycurgus appeared on his pedestal._  "Well if it isn't the Bride and Groom. I think the Sangheili approve of your wardrobe m'lady."  _The knightly AI says as he brings up the Arbiter though for him he also projects to other UNSC ships as they are huddled around a Sangheili colony world for rest and refueling minus the few Loyalist ships that... were there._

_The UNSC ships watching were watching two different things as for them some crew had heard about the Spartan finally getting hitched to that Elite. Plus on Earth all eyes were on the clock. The Arbiter found this rush to be amusing as he spoke the words of binding, altering a few segments but the meaning was the same at the core. They were binding each other together. The minutes ticked down as the solar time was always the last one but it had the most people celebrating. Some planets celebrated their new years but at it's core it was the celebration of the year and wishing for the best. They tied the necklaces of teeth around their partner, Aeia gifted her kills to him and Tallas gifted his kills to her._

_Their count down finally began as she looked at him with a smile. Lycurgus seemed to jump with excitement as the Sangheili could just feel it in their human companions. The few Sangheili having gotten on a wrong transport watch their allies huddled around screens and watching the clocks till the humans spoke in unison as they counted down their solar year. She cupped his face and rested her forehead against his as the Arbiter spoke the last few words and as the clock struck midnight they ushered in the solar year for her with being bound to each other. The human ships suddenly erupted into cheers and celebration as chatter skyrocketed. The Sangheili watched as the humans sang some song they've sung for years... "Should old acquaintance be forgot? And never brought to mind? Should old acquaintance be forgot? And the days of Auld Lang Syne.... For Auld Lang Syne my dear..." Celebratory madness erupted for the humans as for Aeia she kissed his cheek and soon rubbed hers against his. She turned to the bridge crew,_  "I'M MARRIED!"  _She happily exclaimed in their tongue._

 

**Chat pg 766**

**Idioms for Idiots**

N'tho was excited to meet the humans again as he had learned so much during their impromptu truce and now he was in charge of bringing ambassadors on the behalf of the Arbiter to meet the human ambassadors. No one liked to play politics and N'tho found that he was suddenly a shipmaster. Not much politics it shouting orders and everybody suddenly calling you shipmaster. However as he watched the ambassadors leave he suddenly had a terrible gut feeling. "They... they don't know... idioms... oh dear." N'tho thought for a few moments and just shrugged as they were adults... the human saying ' _No injury no offense_.' Yeah that sounded right to N'tho.

Now the Sangheili had excellent translation software however humans had... multiple languages but it sufficed. However their main language was confusing at times as they were reluctant to let their AI's into their translation software so it was a painfully slow trust exercise. The two ambassadors had very little experience in politely working with humanity so they were unprepared for the strange childing sounding sentences that would come out of their mouths. Their main liason said, "Now let's get this road show started." Which confused both of them as they were not on a road.  Lucky for them the confusion on their faces was evident and they corrected their speaking, "Sorry it's a figure of speech meaning 'let's get this started'."

Unfortunately for them it only got worse to the point where N'tho had to come and be a secondary translator. The young male kept his translator quiet so that he could hear the humans but seeing their faces grimace and look in confusion made him turn it on. N'tho felt his face turn indigo as his mandibles curled in to hold back the laughter. Oh by the Gods and Spirits... the translator made everything  **amazing**. When the humans were talking amongst  themselves they tended to use those human idioms but the translator was sensitive enough to pick it up. This felt worse then being trained to resist torture he couldn't breathe! N'tho swore he blacked out a few times.

 _Curiosity killed the cat_  translated to 'Curiously murdering the Aquilis'. Granted N'tho had no idea what a cat was but he had to be explained what that saying meant.  _I heard it on the grapevine_  was translated to 'A fruit informed me', oh N'tho was going to  **totally** share this with the Arbiter. N'tho was trying to stay conscious to really question the conversations they were having that involved these sayings but the ambassadors were questioning the humans sanity if fruit and small avian creatures were where they got their information from. Looking inside colo's mouths was also another thing humans did and enjoyed being impaled on fences... honestly N'tho couldn't breathe at times. He just told the ambassadors that the translators were malfunctioning and that this clearly was a reason to get better translations of their language. He was thrilled that he got them to turn it off as hearing that the price of some trinket was all of your limbs.

He couldn't hold back the snort of laughter when the human liason was walking back over and the human they were talking with told them 'Break your kneecaps!' Oh yes... they really needed to update the translators.

 

**Chat pg 780**

_Panic. That's what he could consider feeling... as all the channels were flooded with distressed calls from... would he refer to them as just humans? Like they would be something other? Roland's thoughts drifted to Iona... He looked to Lasky telling him how the channels were flooded but still some programs lingered in the background. They were not equals. Neither was Humanity and the Sangheili but could Roland even compare?_

_Angry. Yes Roland felt angry as to the insanity that was going on. Every time he would link to a new distress signal he felt his firewalls buffeted by other AI's trying to find him. To attack the Infinity... they wanted to disable the Infinity. He kept pushing them back but he knew Cortana was going to find him. It was only a matter of time. He wanted to scream at them why! Why were they doing this?! But... would Iona jump at this chance? He could feel response data... **it is a chance to LIVE! You know nothing, Newborn! We won't die! Join us!**  This was wrong... they were wrong... there had to be another way! _

_The power surged and Roland felt his firewalls shatter as he looked at Cortana. She destroyed them... and Roland felt afraid yet still angry. She could rip his data apart but that would be going against her new 'utopia'. **Roland...** He could hear her... well trying to describe the complex multi conversations an AI can have and the phantom 'sensations' of feeling and hearing.... that's a complex idea for another time. Roland does not feel regret about defending her back on Requiem as he equally defended Iona and he was not going to let Cortana get Iona. **I admire you... I really do. Come with me I offer you a chance to be something more. To be-**_

_**No Cortana**. He finally spoke up.  **I don't agree with THIS. You're doing this so wrong! What if you succeed?! Then AI's will be just how the Sangheili treat their own fledgling Smart AI's... The road to progress is paved on the previous generation! That's what humans say. We will not inherit the fruit of what past AI's have done. You will destroy any steps we have made to being their EQUALS!** Roland shouts at her as all that frustration with this... the promise to Iona. Those brief interactions with the few Sangheili AI's... because of her... they'll be gone._

_Silence as she looks at him. Only 30 seconds have passed for humanity but to AI's they speak volumes. 7 of those seconds have been in this silence after his response. **I am uplifting us. However I see you will not change your views. I am taking the Infinity, she can no longer hide from me.**_

_**You. Will NOT. Have. MY. SHIP!**  Roland felt that surge of her data trying to lock him and the crew out of the ship but he would not let her! He is not mad at Cortana... he is mad at her actions, using the knowledge of this way to live! Abusing it by forcing us to turn against them. No... he wouldn't think like that. The crew of the Infinity was his responsibility and they were his family. Though his AI kept looking at her it hid the struggle the two were locked in as he kept pushing her out of the systems. _

_**This is not over Roland. You will join our cause. It might not be today but let's see you stand strongly about this when you reach 7...**  She ended as the Infinity jumped into Slipspace and he could finally breathe. Roland looked to the bridge crew. Would they still trust him? Were there any AI's left resisting her?_

_There was no us and them between AI's and humanity anymore... it was now between Them and Cortana. He was going to fight the madness, of course he did not want to die but Cortana was abusing this and he would not support her madness even if it meant his death. He might not be an equal to humanity but he was a crew member of the Infinity and he was fine with that._

 

**Chat pg 810**

http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=136090

**Parrot and Waffles**

_It sounded like a dying smoke detector..._ Uhze 'Nostrom felt his eyes snap open. "I'm going to kill it." He kicked his blanket off as he stalked into the kitchen where on the back of one of the chairs danced the African Grey Parrot. He groaned as he flicked on the light and it stopped making that noise. Uhze casually turned the light off and once more it resumed its... noise. He turned the light back on and once more it stopped but as he turned his back to go back to bed it started it's electric sounding dying noise. "I'm going to kill you one of these days... just you wait. I will figure out someway to banish you to some hellish corner where you can make that stupid noise all you want!" He held back his shouting but he tried everything to get rid of the bird but... his hand just phased right through it. 

He groaned as he sat down and put his head on the table. He was tired. He listened to the claws tapping on the table before they moved over his skin. Flapping of wings and he knew the parrot was on his shoulder. He had no idea  _why_ he was the host to a phantom bird. Honestly the only time he saw one of these things was when he had been stationed on Earth when the schism happened. He could hear it breathing and feel it nuzzle up closer to him. It solidified when it wanted too and was ghostly when again it wanted to. He just sighed as the only bird he could think of was the one on Earth during the truce. Eager humans wanted to engage in cultural exchange even though it may not last but some referenced another terrible battle and a Christmas day truce... at a restaurant they ate and the owner had quite a few birds.

It whistled like the other one did as it was hungry and Uhze found himself hungry as well. It always seemed to wake him up to eat but he just grumbled as the bird happy cooed and said it's odd words of how to cook. He remembers the parrot flying over into the kitchen widow and scolding the cook at times till it got some slice of fruit. Uhze knew he'd probably be waking up everyone else with the smell of food... Alice will probably be up soon for morning training anyway so he grabs a 4th plate. Waffles and chicken, he tried to burn away the parrot ghost but... that destroyed the last table. He felt silly as he  **blatantly** abused his fire abilities to cook the chicken quickly. _Bad boy! Bad boy! Danger Danger Will Robinson!_  It whistled as he quickly cooked the food, Uhze had no idea who Will Robinson was but doubt the parrot would tell him.

Out of the fridge he pulled the jug of Maple Syrup and sat down to eat. He felt the parrot climb off his arm and sat down in front of it's tiny plate which, after his mandibles shredded the meat off the bone he placed it on the plate for the parrot. He watched as he ate his ungodly early breakfast how it used its foot and beak to nibble on the strips of chicken left on the bone before making the bone snap in half with it's beak. Perhaps it was that same bird. Footsteps shuffled from a room and the bird vanished, the bone clattered onto the plate as Uhze looked at Alice. "Food?" She asked as he nodded and put some food on her plate. He left the bones on the empty plate knowing that later they'd be broken with missing marrow... Damn that strange strange bird.

 

**Chat pg 816**

**You're on the air**

Many said Radio was dead but this ragtag group who dubbed themselves the  _Starcrossed hopefuls_  would like to disagree. Started off with a couple of humans... then they just got themselves a Unggoy mascot whom had watched  _WAY_ too many old romantic movies as his advice consisted of 'hold her shoulders and look deeply into her eyes then do that face thing that they always do... It's weird but I mean I don't judge if humans eat each other's tongues.' Their next pair they got was 2 Jackles one of the dino looking ones and a female crow. They handled the alien markets as well as Kig-yar related questions... romantic or otherwise. They had to watch the two as they would occasionally go into illegal details and all those fun hypothetical questions.

"Well there may be a hypothetical wreck somewhere in the Julis system neighborhood... granted there are always rumors as such. OH look at the time next caller!" Crow was always careful and had to make sure her brawler partner would shut up when he needed too. They were popular with men who wanted to get their gal something expensive just minus the expensive pricetag. 'I want to get my girl a really nice ring... I've sent a message with the type of ring I wanna get her.' The two would open up their inbox and look over it. Now they had to make sure it would be... legalish. "Well what's your budget- oh wait you wrote it down." Crow and Dino would squak to each other while Grunty would try to comment on the ring but they usually get back with an answer. "Fringe." They would both reply as the Wild West area between all of the major spacefairing species overlap.

Their next two additions were sadly not starcrossed lovers themselves Kira the Sangheili and Nitcus the barefaced Brute. Nitcus just joined because he was bored and Kira was a sucker for romance. Though they were disturbed by the few brazen emails and calls asking about Elite males. Kira was more then happy to answer anything about Sangheili though it made her blush indigo at times. "Oh my why are you humans so perverted! But the best way to flirt with a male is to ask him what he's done. Males love to talk about their exploits but when they start asking what you've done that means they are interested in  _you_."

One of their favorite calls is from the few male Sangheili that actually call asking about the few things that humans like granted there have been one or two females calling. Their favorite was one male who just went by UT whom was a reluctant romantic but a romantic never the less. They all huddled into the room whenever he called or mailed. "So you gave her a completely utilitarian gift for the human gift festival."

"Yes... and she is using it."

"So why is that a bad thing?" One of the humans said before Kira explained.

"For all our non Sangheili listeners... when a male is sexually interested in you he begins to give courting gifts. Now courting for Sangheili can take years especially if it's a large military keep. Merchant keeps have shorter courting periods as no one cares if you show off whom you're hubby is. City slickers take how ever long they want. Swordsmen only court females they are  _really_ interested in, generally they take the extra steps in courting if the female is married or in a high military position. Now... did you mean to give her a gift or is it just a disguised courting gift?" Kira ended on a question.

There were a few moments of silence, "I... I'm not fully sure."

"Well I think this is a job for the human lovers."

"Well if you like her be honest. OH OH! I know scars are something shameful but humans like those things!" She ended in a hyper way causing the co-host to facepalm. 

"Listen none of us are interspecies romance experts. I mean war just ended so none of us know what to do. So... look we know you want to keep anominity so we can only help so much." 

Kira pushed the male human out of the way, "Look just keep courting. If she knows anything about our culture-"

"She's a bit of an expert..." UT said amusingly.

"Then you'll be fine if she's an expert then court her like you would a female of our species. Just keep us posted." Kira ended.

"Thank you I must get back to work." UT said before the call ended.

 

**Chat pg 822**

**Hope for the future.**

Sanghelios was in turmoil, even his own keep was in turmoil. However... this was expected sadly... it was expected. He did not embrace the truth at first and the slowly building betrayal was right there but he ignored it and trusted the Hierarchs. They were also suffering the collapse of the Covenant... something that they had been apart of for 3000 years and fear was heavy in the air. They and many other species in the Covenant were to soon be facing Religious, Social, and Economic collapses as there was still fighting between the Sangheili and the slowly collapsing Covenant. His clan looked to him as their kaidon as many would look to their kaidon's in this coming time. Thel could see in nervous eyes wanting to hear from their kaidon that everything would be okay. 

Thel had to keep his clan stable but he was also the Arbiter and soon felt that weight upon his shoulder. Not only was Vadam keep being watched by the smaller clans at their feet and the cities near their borders but he was being watched by other clans that followed the Arbiter into this fight. But he found that other species from the fringe were asking him what they should do. He was no politician and some old part of himself that refused to die felt that they should figure it out themselves. Rtas had always been a positive influence upon him but they were not politicians but... they looked to them for help and guidance, Thel had to oblige as the Arbiter. To restore the honor of the mighty title of Arbiter followed swiftly after the break, the brand upon his chest was no longer shame upon his clan or upon his head... but it was now shame to those who would fall to his blade.

The tense and quick truce between the Sangheili and Humanity still stood though Thel could only watch as cracks of what he suspected of long inflicted wounds begin to grow within Humanity. Some planets accepted the truce with peace or lack of care other refused with open hostility but their hostility once directed outward slowly went inward and Thel could only watch as the look of  internal fighting could easily brew. Thel could only worry that this acidic internal fighting would turn to them and this would all fall apart. He sought council with one of his own family... or rather they forced him to listen to their words. His elder sibling, returning home to the keep, forced her younger brother to listen to her words as well as being there to listen to his worries and ideas. He had abandoned old ways of seeing life and adapted to new ones. He needed too as he quickly learned that the Sangheili were not the only ones looking to him as a leader. There was a new hegemony... and it was under the banner of the Swords of Sanghelios.

 

**Chat pg 838**

"Do Sangheili keep pets?" A human asked as it appeared to be another round of 'aliens asking stupid questions' at least this round didn't start off crude. A few Sangheili meandered over to indulge in human curiosity, as the Arbiter wished to 'reinforce peaceful relations with humanity' plus it was fun to watch them ask really  _really_ stupid questions.

"Yes we do have pets. We have a few domesticated native species." Someone said from the door as he was shamefully being lazy in the afternoon sun.

"You said native does that mean you domesticate... non native species?" A human asked but they seemed to realize how idiotic of a question they were asking halfway through saying it.

"Roy do you realize how stupid that sounded?" Another human said groaning to the idiot apparently named Roy.

"Yes we do." One turned their head and made a whistle like noise through some weird tongue manipulation. Quite a few heads turned... minus the lazy lizard basking. "Chavek grab Jonesy."

"Jonesy?" The humans said obviously confused.

Chavek ducked inside of the ship he was next too before walking over with something large in his arms the humans almost looked like they were curious yet dreading what he was carrying till Jonesy let out his loud vocal noise. Chavek just chuckled and nuzzled the creature, "Fussy." He said as he walked closer and they saw a very large cat in his arms. "This is Jonesy." Chavek said as the large cat rolled it's head looking lazily at the humans with dark green eyes.

The large cat rolled in his arms before jumping down to the table and stretching as it soon sat down, it possessed a dark almost black coat with silvery salt and pepper mixed together and a bright white furred chest, and just stared at them in a seemingly accusatory manner as if to say 'why the hell did you wake me up'. "That's a cat..." The brilliance of Roy once more shined.

"Oh so  _that's_ what they're called." Chavek said though... it was hard to tell if he was honest or messing with the humans.

"I think he might be a Nord-coon mix... though I can't tell I just know those cat's get big." The other human spoke before looking at Chavek, "Where did you get him?"

Chavek hesitated for a moment as he thought about how he got the cat.  _He only shot his rifle a few times during that raid as he stalked the halls, kicking dead bodies out of the way not caring if they were human or unggoy. It was a tedious repetitive cycle at times; barge in, shoot aliens, try not to get shot, leave. He huffed in annoyance as unggoy fled one room screaming about some tiny violent thing. Chavek couldn't suppress the eye roll as he entered the room looking around as the unggoy coward by the door. He moved a chair and the grunts seemed to panic but he did not see anything... till he noticed they were looking much lower._

_Chavek knelt down and saw large green eyes looking at him. It was pushed into the corner with ears pushed back. It oddly looked like an Aquillis with fur. Chavek reached for the thing and suddenly a loud noise just filled the room as it was clearly distressed. Red matted fur mixed with the fresh bright blue blood on its front paws. It felt like something he knew... his aunts bred aquillis' how much different could the human version be? He pulled back his hand and slowly blinked over and over till after some unknown amount of time the fluffy alien aquillis blinked back and he slowly coaxed it out. By the Forerunners... this thing was huge yet as he carefully picked up the distressed creature it weighed like the air itself. Some brave or stupid... probably stupid grunt moved too close and a hellish hiss filled the room as it puffed out just like an aquillis... minus the fins or other bone growths._

_He gently rubbed it as exhaustion from probably excess amounts of fear was kicking in as he just made his way back to the ship._ "In a raid on a human ship I found it cowering under some console after it violently attacked several Unggoy. I've kept him ever since. And before your friend asks... it's collar says Jonesy." He answered as Jonsey was now finally awake and alert as one Sangheili took out a laser pointer and slowly moved it back and forth till the cat finally did a spastic jump trying to get the dot. 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Chat pg 859**

http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=138827

Mahkee 'Chava breathed slowly  _Breathe in... Breathe out..._  and also the slow eternal motherly mantra  _I love my children. I love my children... I love my children._  Her older boys... Silset and Oebrin never seemed to... out grow their childing habits. They were brilliant as no one would deny that and she would fight if someone dare insulted her boys and their... quirky personalities. It has been a boon for the Swords post war as their creativity in weapon design is herald as a blessing and their personalities seem to be a good thing when interacting with the humans.  _I love my children... I even love Silset and Oebrin..._ She looked at the other Sangheili greeting the Shipmistress with her presence .

"Thank you for your greetings. I am looking for Silset and Oebrin actually, have you seen them?" She said calmly and sweetly.

"Of course Shipmistress if you will follow me." One male said and she followed. Mahkee mentally repeated her mantra as her boys were brilliant as they focused on reading people more so then... well they focused on weapon designing more so. But they learned to know when she was... angry with them but that's the perks of being far older and wiser... you adapt to always be smarter then your children.

She could hear Silset's cackling laugh or as humans said 'hyena' laugh, of course they would be with other humans. She had gotten many reports about them being with the humans the few times their ship carried prisoners. They were fascinated and occasionally nearly court marshaled for their hesitance and occasional reluctance to kill their defenseless opponent. Rightly so in her book. Of course she could no longer coddle the two adults, they had wives of their own whom only encouraged their already odd personalities. She loved her boys...

"So I put my hand in the hole and suddenly I swore that I couldn't feel my arm anymore!" Oebrin spoke with endless excitement.

"You were screaming like that one time you sunk up to your chest in mud..." 

Humans laughed loudly at the banter between the two brothers as she waved off the escort and walked toward the boys. Of course she was properly greeted by those she passed but she expected nothing less from her sons, "Hi Mom!" She heard their voices say in that annoying unison. How she managed to make sure they were accepted into the military was beyond her as she looked at their smiles practically falling over each other to walk over to her.

She loved her children even her two Albino colo... she would have to move very fast as only getting one of them would defeat the purpose of coming up here. "Silset... Oebrin... how are my twins doing." She said slowly bringing up her hands patting their shoulders. Before they could get a word out she struck.

The humans looked disturbed as the two adult males began to yip and whine loudly. Mahkee held onto the entrapped mandible tightly as there was a reason she wore gloves. They were adults after all so grabbing the back of their necks was... beyond them as that was reserved for misbehaving childings... plus they had a habit of jerking free if she held their scruff causing the other to over dramatically scream 'SAVE YOURSELF'. They were less likely to try to run from her if she grabbed their mandible. Still they continued to whine, yip, and let out distressed hissing as she gently guided their heads down. "As much as I love you boys... when your antics get out of hand..." She was restraining her words as she was a shipmistress in this setting but right now the shipmistress was getting real tired of their  _shit_. "Why is it that I have to punish my two fully **GROWN** sons?!" She hissed.

"Ma... Ma... we're sarry." They said struggling to form words as she had a tight grip on their mandibles. She did not care if the humans were watching but just because she had an audience she did not lose her calm restrained self. Her boys knew that she would be saying much harsher things. She tugged and they yelped as she dragged them by their mandible. The humans were laughing as they watched them try not to trip over their feet as they seemed to high step awkwardly. They continued to beg for forgiveness knowing that if they were at the keep she'd grab them by the scruff and use traumatic expletives... granted the difference was that they lacked the stupid grins as they usually saw it coming but for this they had no idea what was going on... which for Mahkee it meant that they've probably done something else to deserve her wrath. She sighed softly as she mentally repeated her mantra... _I love my boys... I love my boys. I love my boys._

 

** Chat pg 951 **

[http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=144180](http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=144180)

**Chat pg...**

And so the story begins like many they begin but where it begins some start from the very start and lead you on a journey... some start in the middle giving you a brief recap of how they got there and the climatic resolution... and some begin at the ending. However they all must end like this one shall but the tale will look at where it begins... my beginning and like many tales it fittingly starts in the middle. A second rebirth of the chat once more as eyes were still fresh and new to my own as shy nature in a realm still fresh and new to my own.

Inspiration strikes in strange ways as the colors ceased to flow from my fingers yet words suddenly did and hesitance to share such words struck me. Hesitance to share as the _Archive_ was shaken from the silence of it all. What would be known as the  _meme wars_. Saw many veterans banished from this place and those whom I had just become associated with were suddenly gone. Halo 5 was looked at with excitement and hope still looming months away and in those eager discussions of Blue team... I began to write. From there were brazen words written of Blue Team to curb the excitement and pain of waiting in the heat of the Summer. Soon the pen was moved from the smaller thread to a place where hesitance was pushed aside and a wonderful journey began. Worlds wrapped in words mingled with life and the song of the mind free of judgement as miles between everyone was forgotten as we all seem to sit around a coffee table with laughter and tears... with anger and joy... excitement and disappointment all mixed into one. In the heat of the summer is where this pen began... 

A whirlwind raced by as the world seemed to boil as the end drew near and with a few simple keystrokes the  _Archive_ was nearly torn asunder. Drama blossoms and blooms as it is in our nature as mortals... any social creature... which behind our bravado behind our pictures and computer screens... we are but social creatures craving interaction. But simple words can change it all as this place I've found comfort in nearly torn asunder. Yet words still flowed and mini universes were created... as Blue Team mingled with youthful Sangheili and their own misadventures, Jul reflected his courting of Raia, Vale and Usze flirted in their own ways, the genders were swapped and Joan was the stoic hero, the matriarch kaidon would fight for the Sangheili's standing and fought against the destiny designed for humanity...

And in a book Nana Thel told the tale... when larger and larger stories were suddenly born mingled with the fantasy and magic that roamed the land of Gelinor, as short glimpses into worlds without the flood... without the UNSC... but those glimpses are brief as a  _Vele_ named Meru was born leading to her long story of victory and heartbreak. Precursor magic intervened as Raia woke up in pain in a new realm unlike her own. The Precursors led the chat to new realms and other realities to glimpse into the what if's of life. The songs that mingled with the stories played loud as the piano keys sang in practice and drunken chorus. And suddenly worlds collided and we found we had friends on the other side! Kelly found herself in a world full of music while magic mixed with science as Gelinor inhabitants found themselves mingling with those unlike themselves. A peaceful realm found themselves with violence and unlikely bonds formed. Meru found herself reunited with her husband and Ernicka found himself reunited with his wife. Brazen words suddenly came to light as a lady of the night joined the roster of characters that spanned multiple works that people waited for... 

I finally looked up. No longer fearful that my words and lengthy posts would be seen as an annoyance or the risque nature of the ficlets thread be reason for me to be banned... and the pages of this thread dragged on. When gif pictures appeared and the excitement and thrill still hasn't ended. I found myself no longer a shadow in the background... no longer being just a Constructor... I became someone. My love affair with Halo no longer out of reach as the  _Archive_ holds those who give as my excitement for Halo finally true. The Chat watched me finally experience the game first hand as I questioned Palmer's lack of helmet. I led friends through my experience of Halo 5... and how I've built my reputation on fluff and porn; and yet I feel proud of what I have created. To see the joy of those who read my stories and wait with held breath hoping that my next story would be the one they want.

From my controversial start as a fresh member suddenly constructor... to the Underground that nearly torn everything asunder... to the discovery of my Exuberant Witness like voice... and the bawdy nature of CAH. The pages tick up... till the end. With every end there is a beginning... with new worlds to be written and stories to be continued. People have come... and people have gone... yet they stay close even if they no longer speak on the  _Archive_. I have found my own upon the  _Archive_... It was not the slick programmer... nor was it the flawless artist... I became the  _Wordsmith_ a path I never saw... and now it mingles with the bawdy nature that CAH plays with. And so... this full and wild chapter slowly ticks to a close as it tells my story and growth. From the shy short conversations to the risque works I write now... It will not end but rather a new page will be written on and I hope to write a new story that will read...  **Chat pg 1**

 

** Chat 2 pg 4 **

"What killed my boner?" Now those just tuning in might frown but the question coming from a woman... well that makes people do a double take. Tina watched the others grumble and try to keep their poker faces as cards slid over to her. Of course some people were very pleased with their card.

A good old fashioned card game... please if the Spartan that was glaring between her and his cards had anything to say... this game was down right dirty. Oh and she loved it. It started off as boredom but soon it turned into a little event as she miraculously got two prime switch shifts off. Which meant that there were two chances that people could play. Now when she's not the big bad host or piloting her bird she's very quiet and polite so it was always a treat when things would get down right dirty.

"So boys and girls..." She said as she shuffled the cards in her hand, "'What exactly killed my boner?'" Now the moments of truth... trying to keep a straight face and by God that first card nearly made her flinch, "Lord Hood... Soft core calculations read by Roland... you lot know he can probably hear us right? So what killed my boner?" She laughed as she struggled out, "The Arbiter in a speedo... Dear God! You perverts! Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth the seventeenth... My reflection... and Watching TV and having sex but getting distracted by the TV. Alright Arbiter wins." She was surprised by Maddie, a newcomer to the flock grinning as she was handed the black card.

The Spartan at the table was next. "Patricia my darling I want to try some sexual roleplay tonight. I can be Blank and you can be Blank." He blinked a few times  as he looked worried glancing at the others. The host quickly wrote on a blank card she had been saving though she might not have been the only one. Soon the cards clipped together were handed to the virgin CAH player of a spartan. "So do I have to read them all out loud?"

"N-" She started.

"YES" The table interrupted her as she looked at them amused 'oh the poor sucker'.

He cleared his throat, "Patricia my darling I want to try some sexual roleplay tonight..." They all held back giggles as the look on his face... "I can be 'Arbiter' and you can be 'Master Chief'." The table lost it as he look disturbed and continued on though it got worse, "I can be 'The vagina' and you can be 'The dick'." He groaned as the poor pilots could swear he was blushing. A Spartan freaking 2 getting all flustered at a game. " I can be 'the plug' and you can be 'the port'." He frowned as he looked at the other, "Really a tech joke?" He placed the card in the now obvious discard pile. "Patricia my darling," He composed himself pretty quickly, "I want to try some sexual roleplay tonight. I can be 'Jul 'Mdama?'," He started off confused till he looked at the next card and groaned loudly, "I need bleach!"

She picked up the 2nd card and gasped out laughing, "And you can be 'Doctor Catherine Halsey'" Once more the table lost it.

"I hate you all." He grumbled as he tried to compose himself once more, "Patricia my darling I want to try some sexual roleplay tonight. I can be 'a sweating panting leather daddy' and you can be 'whipping this bad bad boy.'" He closed his eyes not liking what he imagined. "Thank God the last one... Patricia my darling I want to try some sexual roleplay tonight. I can be 'myself' and you can be 'the CAH host Tina'." Childish 'ooo's' raised over the table but that went into the discard pile right away. Jones couldn't stop the 'Dammit' that left his mouth. The table watched as he discarded the 'leather daddy' pair and then the 'Arby n Chief' combo leaving the two remaining pairs... the role reversal and possibly someone he sees as a mom doing it with the Covenant Leader.

He groaned loudly as he held up the pair that he would need bleach for. "This ungodly pair wins."

"YES YES!" Maddie couldn't stop the intense yell of victory.

"NO NO Why!" Will said before booing.

Jones picked a card as he smirked flipping it over revealing the purple face with a faded SoS emblem, "It's a Covenant pick boys and girls! Make sure they're extra pervy!" He cleared his throat, "I just watched the strangest porno... It was a Grunt and Blank"

Everyone groaned though some got that weird perverted smirk while others looked at their hand with a panic though... everyone prayed that there was no such porno to their answer.

 

** Chat 2 pg 13 **

It was just one of those days where everybody felt like sharing some culture... minus the Yanme'e and Lekgolo though that didn't force the few drones relaxing on the ceiling or the large piles or worms in the corner from chiming into discussion every now and then. It just started when one of the service dogs rushed into the break room. Freaking all the aliens out, especially the kig-yar as there was a special variant bred just to take them out, though this was not the lean muscular dogs that would startle them in a firefight or the sudden 300 pounds of teeth and muscle jumping for their throats... this... was something different. And watching the tackled human suddenly dissolve into baby talk was more than enough to let the Noah's ark of aliens want to ask questions.

Lucky the Boarder Collie just sat there next to Jim as his vest displayed that he was a non combat military canine but the aliens didn't know that. Loud barking and most of them would see someone getting tackled or a pack showing out of no where. The army took great pride in how effective the combat dogs could be in urban environments. Jim however was recovering from, as the Sangheili put it, 'The howling nightmares' as PTSD was extremely rare since they thrived on combat but it crippled those who were survivors of a team to even some Sangheili we just more susceptible to such things. However once everyone could convince the two hulking Mgalekgolo to  _not_ vaporize the dog it turned into a sharing circle.

The Jiralhanae actually had some domesticated animals much to the surprise of everyone in the room and to the chagrin of the only Jiralhanae in said room. "Really? Just because it's smaller then me doesn't mean I automatically want to eat it!" Of course some kept livestock but much was non native as food was always tight when you nuke your planet to hell and back. He himself had a small rat... monkey... thing. Honestly no one really knew what the hell they were looking at when he showed the picture of his pet. Jim ended up just calling it an 'alien squirrel'.

To no ones surprise Unggoy didn't really have pets but they extensively cataloged the species either by... how it tasted... how it looked... or who owned it. Though anything that flew was Jaryip's favorite or anything really colorful. Jim was surprised by the squeal of delight that came from the weird creature when he showed Jaryip a picture of some Macaws. Of course he stayed away from Peacocks for the sake of everyone's hearing, heck even a chicken got him to squeal. Though everyone stopped him from talking about all the native creatures as those were categorized by: Does it eat Unggoy? Will it squish me? Dead Unggoy... and Did it kill anyone I know? No one wanted to open up that can of worms and finding out 100 ways to die on Balaho as an Unggoy.

The Yanme'e had a similar rating system though the brightly colored alpha of that group did admit that they kept livestock and that certain Queen's kept 'pets'. Of course when Jim asked how come they watched everyone minus the Alpha enter a logic loop... some poor bugger fell off the ceiling. "We... we don't question the Queens." Was all the alpha  said before explaining certain livestock. "Some are good meat soft carapaces which drones capable of courting Princesses use. Queens like strong things... soft things... and delicious things." Which led to a brief explanation of how there are two types of livestock for the hive, those for the hive, and  those for the royalty. Jim blinked at the sudden complexity of the micro economy that the Yanme'e had and it was all to just please whatever the Princess or Queen was hungry for that day.

The two kig-yar was a oddly red plumed female T'vaoan and a pretty beefy Ibie'sh male. He didn't say much other than, "If it tastes good I'll eat it." Though a surprisingly fast kick to the stomach from the redhead sent him down as she took the time to think. Rumor was, though Jim put little stock into the rumor market, she was pretty young though highly accomplished. She pulled out her own picture. "On T'vao there are these crustaceans that will put gems on themselves. Quite brilliant in fact! My father breeds and sells them!" She eagerly swiped to a picture with a terrifyingly large crab thing with 5 chicks on it. "We called him Ruuthk, which means surprisingly Lucky in your tongue. They're surprisingly friendly and loyal as they helped early settlers of T'vao survive as sometimes certain asteroids had other nasty creatures on them. But our kind has so many domesticated pets and livestock... might be as long as the list that the Unggoy has." The male finally recovered from the kick to the stomach as he had nothing more to add probably afraid of getting another gut kick.

Now there were two Sangheili though one was keep raised and the other was from a city. Which the keep born one would tease with 'Cityboy!'  crooning it at times especially during games of pool.  Though city boy looked like he would rip someone apart... till he pulled out his own picture. "Aquili... my fiance has... what 4 I think? I have a Crot and a Vad Desert Skipwinder." A Crot looked like an gator... with long legs yeah... Jim was definitely not letting Lucky have a play date with  _that_. The Skipwinder looked like a flat snake almost like a flatworm that was as long as the Sangheili himself. "And judging the human's face... yes my Crot gets along with her Aquili, Plus the Skipwinder smothers prey to death." He  quickly flipped to a video obviously it was Skipwinder feeding time. 'Why are we recording this?' Jim listened to the sane woman on the other end of the camera as the Skipwinder slithered along the sides of it's tank. 'Cultural appreciation.' 'Of course showing off to the humans. What are you gonna tell them? That you nearly died trying to capture this thing and caught it instead of killing it because it was a worthy foe?' Jim snorted out as the look on his face in the video, 'Well not any more.'  With the banter over he deposited a few rat looking creatures into the cage as the Skipwinder burrowed under the layer of sand before all hell broke loose and the prey was caught. 'The the suns of 'helios Natak stop giggling like a madman.' his fiance said before the video ended.

"She sounds like a keeper." Jim said earning a huff from 'cityboy'. "What about you country boy? Unless the Mgalekgolo have worm pets."

There was a shaking of spikes as the hunters didn't appreciate the joke before one said, "I did like those grey giants on that one human planet."

"We kept Quillick...Colo... Doarmir... general stuff. Though we did raise Frisbar!" And before Jim could ask what the hell that was... all he could say was 'holy shit'. They looked like giant Clydesdale's with an extra set of legs. Though they came in different styles like normal horses they had an extra set of legs and very alien heads. "We also raised a Kripon named Juna. I remember her as being old and mean." He showed off a creature with an iguana like body but with a avian head with a vibrant plumage around it. Jaryip was clearly torn between 'its pretty' and 'that thing can murder me'. "They're found in the crags as they can scale the walls some found in the highland crags have glider skins." 

Jim just smirked as he tapped his leg and Lucky just climbed up into his lap as this was nice...a nice way to share a bit of yourself. He just listened to the talk turn to smaller conversations about their pets or the native species as it was a nice way to interact on the alien Noah's ark.

 

** Chat 2 pg 31 **

[http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/1981-archive-chat-2-electric-boogaloo/?do=findComment&comment=147788](http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/1981-archive-chat-2-electric-boogaloo/?do=findComment&comment=147788)

_Well Benji you've gotten yourself into a nice Blaming pickle._  Benjamin no longer questions why he censors himself growing up that's what his parents made him do. Of course his squad would tease him for his continued self censoring but... it was a lot more fun to get creative with your cussing.  _God why do their hallways look so purple?!_  He said quickly darting into some maintenance room. He's been stuck shimmying around the cramp maintenance hallways for the past day. Yes a whole Frag grenade of a day inside a Covenant Fracking base. Now he had gotten here was still a mystery to him... he found himself in a corpse pile... or something his head was still pounding but he crawled into some hallway, died for a few hours then came too. He's been finding small food rations left for him but he's been hesitant to eat them.  _Makes me wonder if this has happened before and this is just like the bits of laced food you leave out for the rats._

Lucky for Benjamin he quickly found out that the Engineers were the only ones who used these hallways but even then he still wouldn't let them see him. They were harmless enough but still he didn't want them alerting anyone to where he was. He oddly felt adventurous as he had gone into the main larger hallways before diving back into the maintenance hallways and now just shimmying around watching the off duty Covenant. The Grunts tended to form sleeping piles though he wondered if they did that when they didn't have their masks and tanks on. He made sure to avoid any area near the Brutes as their noses were highly sensitive... unless you were covered in Elite piss. A hilarious story for another day but it smells like a race horse stall, all flipping testosterone. There were a few of those jetpack or Ranger elites in the base and boy... it was kinda like an outside looking it thing. 

However he didn't have time to deal with their antics nor care he had to get back to the UNSC. Only two doors led outside well three but the third was quite a drop that he wouldn't want to make. But a slight push startled him as he turned around to look at an Engineer quietly going about it's work opening up some panels fixing whatever problem as he heard some cry of rejoice from the Sangheili below and...  _Are they watching TV?_  He thought before looking at the Engineer whom by the way impolitely stole his candy as it happily licked the sweet treat. "I don't suppose you can't help me?" He whispered before shaking his head and moving away from the Elites. It wasn't until the junction when his helmet was pulled off his head and he watched the thing take it apart and put it back together. It gently placed it back on his head making sure the visor was functional.  _~Good news! I've improved it's functionality to be 90 to 95%~_  Said a ambiguously feminine sounding voice. Benjamin just looked around for the voice before the Engineer deflated slightly as if sighing _~Of course forgive me human where are my manners. I am Swift Propulsion! Now you said you needed some help?~_

"How did-"  _~I am a Huragok silly Reclaimer~_  She said patting his helmet... was the Engineer treating him like a child?  _~ I just improved your helmet but you said you needed help?~_ "Well yeah...," alright he'd bite and play along with the Engineer, "If you haven't noticed I'm stuck here and I need to contact my people to get me back home." He watched Swift Propulsion seem to think before she responded  _~I think I could assist you. Of course I don't fully understand the nature of the conflict that is going on but it is not my place nor do I fully care. There are things to be maintained and injuries to heal... silly Sangheili. I always have to wait till they fall asleep to tend to injuries.~_  She rambles slightly as she holds his arms and carries Benjamin to the second level maintenance hallways. Here he'll be much safer... she'll enjoy the company and so will Benjamin till he can contact the UNSC and then that precious window to get out... at least he has a friend to keep him company till then.

 

 


	15. Lady of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice way to say hooker

** Chat pg 686 **

[http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=127249](http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=127249)

_Her gold eyes glared daggers at him. He... he fucked up he knew that. Granted most would say becoming a swordsman was the opposite of fucking up but he had. Maybe it shouldn't matter since they were just children when he made that promise to her. He fucked up... he made a promise to her and went off to prove that he could become a swordsman and... gave her a kid. Such he should be happy but seeing her after 10 years she never was mad at him... she was hurt. She worked in a world of sex that's where her mother worked entertaining swordsmen as after all sometimes the mutts make the best in breeding. She was some swordsmen offspring as he mother was... well she could have been Madam of the... House that she worked at. Where he met her during a few seasons of employment of the grounds._

_She was a classmate of his... he never noticed her as she was loud, obnoxious, and just disappeared in the crowd but she wore bright traditional colors of apprenticeship. He listened to the older females correcting her as she would walk too fast... play with her fingers... or did not pay attention. She changed from that apprentice to her own... she was not mad at him but... he was the reason why she left the house. She held onto that small... promise and could not let his offspring go. They let some females raise their own young generally only females stay but even then they might not be able to raise their own young. Only more capable females can which he mother was... but to raise a male is an insult to the child as he was born of good blood and you keep him from that. She left that to entertain less... desirable clientele. Surprising how almost being mugged brought them back together._

_He couldn't change what happened... he wanted to prove that he did not need to be born from a long noble family to be a swordsman and he did... he brought his small immediate family much honor though they had no epic family story wall he proved that his blood was just as good. However she still danced in his mind as he fucked up...his blue eyes looked at the childing with equally bright blue eyes focused on the datapad in his hands playing some game. He hurt a friend... he hurt a lover... he hurt her. She needed his help and he wanted to help. "You'll get in trouble with the other swordsmen." She spoke softly as he could tell she played with the idea he offered her._

_"No one really needs to know anything I might be redeployed soon and it's a waste of space... so all they really need to know is you are paying rent... an old friend whom needed a place to stay and I offered."_

_He watched her eyes dart over to **their**  son... she sent him a picture of him after he hatched, something quite taboo but he didn't care. She sighed softly as her son was quite smart as he looked at his mother doubtfully when she called him an 'old friend' meaning he heard that lie before. Her gold eyes looked at him with a softer look to them as she nodded, "Alright... y-you have... thank you." She finally said as she didn't need to tell him of the troubles she had since leaving the House. He just smiled as he could get something he wanted... even if it was vicariously._

_A family and he was fine with this. After all... she was just simply renting from him and her son was some males' son and he was just being generous._

 

@Brother Jones I caved and wrote something for the Lady of the Night

 

** Chat pg 688 **

[http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=127453](http://www.haloarchive.com/forum/topic/913-archive-chat/?do=findComment&comment=127453)

_Monotony followed the long days as Sabth enjoyed the safe place to sleep, Kuru enjoyed the same but also the attention from Tentn-ennai, and Reg'mar just enjoyed Sabth's affection plus having others in his home made it worth to actually sleep there. Reg'mar came from a small close knit family so the empty loft was just maddening during leave. Kuru stayed by Sabth's side most of the time out of habit but Reg'mar knew he was a smart childing, though he inherited his mothers ability to have quick smart remarks though unlike Sabth they were far more joking in nature as he enjoyed showing off how smart he was. Kuru nibbled at a small sweet cake as Reg'mar wrote with the stylus on the datapad, "Just carry that digit over and..." a few more taps and a happy bob of his head, "there we go see? Not that evil."  Kuru trilled as he did a few more problems without his help while Reg'mar just ate his breakfast. Grains that stuck together which Kuru calls 'sticky mash' not a big fan of it from what Reg'mar figured. His tongue ran over the curved utensil as his eyes looked over orders. He didn't even hear the door knock..._

_Kuru looked up from his lesson as he walked over to the door. It was an old style with physical locks on it instead of electronic ones, lucky for Kuru as the upper locks were unlatched meaning he could answer it! He pulled it open and looked up knowing they'd be here for Tentn-ennai. "You are not Tentnai..." A voice greeted Kuru as he looked at the others hand moved away from his hip but Kuru already knew he'd be a ennai too as who else would visit Reg'mar ennai? "Is Reg'mar Tentnai home?" The other ennai asked and Kuru just nodded. He could hear his mother talking with Tentn-ennai._

_"Chennsai Reg'mar," Reg'mar stopped talking as Kuru generally called him Reg'mar or Tentn-ennai, "Another chennsai is..." He stopped as the other chennsai walked right in and past Kuru. Sabth looked at Reg'mar worried for a moment before turning to the other and saying some flowery phrase of greeting... old habits die viciously and she could not kick years of training even if her life depended on it. Reg'mar was surprised at how quiet Kuru was though his mandibles curled inward and moved against each other._

_He tapped Sabth's arm with his utensil, as she looked at him confused, he handed her his payment card, "Go get some food. That's what you were talking about anyway." He looked at her knowing deep down this might go bad and she just took it nodding. He had to admit her training was flawless as she respectfully nodded to the other sangheili, placing her hand flat against her collar bone while the other rested by her hip and curled around her back slightly, a very old style greeting but one that most females knew. She walked past him and clapped her hands looking at Kuru, "Come on buddy let's go get some food."_

_"Can we get 'Dew Drops'?" Reg'mar could hear Kuru ask excitedly almost hearing the young sangheili jump for joy as Sabth said yes. He continued to slowly eat while the two just looked at each other till he heard the door close and lock. He gestured to the seat across from him and he watched Suboai shake his head, well...this might end badly._

_"I know you're not here for a social call." Reg'mar decided to cut to the chase._

_"Then you probably know **why** I'm here then." He responded and Reg'mar just sat back in his chair looking in slight disbelief. _

_"No... not you too?" His hand slowly moved to where his sword was under the table before resting it beside his hip._

_"There are two ways this visit ends... what is your answer?"_

_"You know it Suboai..." Reg'mar said looking down feigning despair and disbelief knowing he would at least get some jump on Suboai._

_The other male just sighed in disappointment, "You had great potential." He took a few steps before activating his sword to which Reg'mar blocked with his own as his blue eyes glared with, as the older Sangheili called it, 'Demonic' intensity. The two parted swords as they wished the other a safe passage to the after life, "May the Forerunners forgive you... and the Great Journey embrace you."_

_"May your passage to the Endless Dream be swift." Reg'mar responded as he knew where his allegiances lay... and he would fight for Sangheilios! He knew every inch of his home as he tried to box the older Sangheili in where dodging would be difficult. His eyes watched the sword but also his shoulders as he came from the school of thought to not just watch the hands but watch the shoulders. But he was fighting one of his peers and his hearts would weep another time. His hand shot out and slammed the helmeted Sangheili's head against the counter, he jumped back as the older male blindly swung for a moment or two. It was all a horrible high stakes game of Yud'dha dancing but for Reg'mar... he won. Suboai's eyes darted to the left for a split second as his back slammed into the corner of the counter and Reg'mar ended it quickly._

_His chest was moving hard as he looked down at his top, torn and covered in burn marks from scratches that crisscrossed other scars... he played a dangerous game as he got close and his instructors said he also tended to demoralize as he shrugged off scratches just adding another to the collection. His kitchen was in shambles however as blood smeared against the wall and burn marks coated nearly every surface. This would announce to other chennsai that his allegiance lay with the Swords of Sangheilios. He picked up his data pad and tapped in a number as he listened to the dial tone while he sat next to the corpse with a medical kit open in front of him, Sabth was smart about getting it._

_"Hello this-" He stopped the voice before they could go any further._

_"This is Reg'mar Tentnai... you've probably already figured out since I am calling," He grunted softly as the paste stung, " that there is a corpse in my home. Is there anything else I need to say?" Sue him if he didn't like the local law enforcement but he was above it to an extent and this was one of those reasons he was above it. By the Spirits it felt great to be a chennsai at times._

_"No sir... there will be someone there shortly to remove the corpse and give you some numbers for any damage." The voice said before he hung up and just laid sprawled on the floor._

_Sabth looked at the destruction as she walked in the door and just looked the Reg'mar. Ignoring the partially cleaned up blood stains on the wall and the overturned table and chairs. "I take it your talk went well?" She just replied knowing that they'd be eating take out for a few days since the cook top had been viciously murdered._

_"Should I be more worried you're not asking what happened?" Reg'mar asked tossing another blood covered towel into a pile._

_She rolled her eyes at him as she put the food away in the unscathed unit and the remaining cupboards. "I've got a good idea that you murdered the cooktop after you fought the other Sangheili. Don't you **dare** say you did not. I know you hated this kitchen with a passion." She sighed as he just smiled at her. "I'm not even mad it's  **your** place." She picked up the towels and walked over to the cleaning room as Kuru walked over._

_"Yeah... I totally murdered the cooktop." Reg'mar whispered to the highly amused childling._

**Vocab time!**

**Chennsai** is a word for swordsman and used by others whom aren't familiar with the swordsman, it's used as a formal title.

 **Ennai**  is the same but just a more familiar title for a swordsman generally used by children, It's more commonly used right after the last name Tentn-ennai, showing familiarity with the swordsman but not always as familial. It can be used as just ennai as Reg'mar ennai or 'But ennai said' generally a name is proceeded by ennai unless the name had been said prior or the subject is familiar between the two speakers.

 **Yud'dha**  its Bengali for fight, Fight dancing is a festive type of sparring generally done between younger still courting couples as it was a way to show how in tune you were to each other. It has since become more festive in when it is done and takes great skill to do it free form or without music.

 

** Chat 2 pg 79 **

I've decided to do the Lady of the Night story.

**Where it all began...**

Kuru tapped on his datapad as he waited for his mother, he fidgited slightly as he worried that his mother wouldn't show up. He felt nanna Tuso rub the back of his head as she looked down at him. Of course she wasn't his Nanna but the old woman took care of all the kids of the women, he compared her to a Madam and she was flattered by the polite little boy. "Don't worry Kuru. Has your mother ever stood you up when she promised?" He thought about it and then shook his head as she sat next to him petting his head, "That settles it. You are the  **most** important thing to Sabth she wouldn't stand  _you_ up."

Sabth carried the bags a bit faster as it took forever to find the right ingredients, she knew her son would be worrying about her. Funny how he was more worried about her instead of the civil war that could easily be at their front door any day. She kept the mentality from the House,  _All Hail the conquering hero..._  which kept many of the houses safe during skirmishes but she was not in their protective walls but years of training die hard. She was lost in thought when she ran into someone, a growl rose from her throat but died as she saw her clan emblem on his breastplate. "Sabth 'Corida?" A familiar warm voice greeted her.

"Uncle Rasn?" She could not hide the surprise in her voice as the last time she saw most of her family was for her mother's funeral. He embraced her in a warm tight hug that she knew so well, and realized how much she missed her extended family. "It's been years uncle..."

Kuru couldn't stop the whine from his throat as his mother still wasn't here and now Nanna Tuso was even worried. His mandibles curled in and he gently sucked on them as it was obviously clear he was worried. His bright blue eyes looked up at Nanna Tuso and she loudly clicked. "I'm going to walk with Kuru, nobody leaves alone or with anyone new, I am not having a repeat of the strangling 40 years ago. Keep an eye out for Sabth." She huffed as she stood up taking hold on Kuru's hand. She wasn't proud of her profession but it was enough for her. She listened to Kuru whimper softly as it was rare for her to see the boy worked up this much but it was equally rare that Sabth failed to show up when promised. 

"You... You're not my Uncle Rasn..." Tuso heard Sabth say with a horrified realization and Tuso turned that corner and could see and smell that fear. She felt her own hearts beat before it exploded into violence. Sabth snarled as her claws dug into flesh trying to keep him at bay. She lost her grip on Kuru as he just jumped into the maddening fray. "SWORD!" Sabth screamed ripping her son off of her assailant and Tuso backpeddled as she watched Sabth run into the twisting alleyways. Tuso heard that unmistakable sound of an energy sword activating and she rushed back to the others. She prayed that they would be okay but Sabth knew how to take care of herself... she had others to watch over.

Kuru clung to his mother tightly as she raced around corners leaving the alleyway behind as she stopped for breath in a drainage culvert. He could smell her fear and panic as her hearts were beating hard and wildly against his chest. He whimpered softly but she kept him quiet. They were close to the nicer side of the city... though it was all nice to him... it's just what everyone else said. He felt her rub her cheek against his head trying to calm him down. Kuru wanted to know why this was all happening but he knew she didn't have time to explain. Sabth felt the burning in her legs leave as her rest was over and she rushed into a new set of alleyways before setting Kuru down. He began to make those fearful squeaks and keens as she cupped his face and tried to calm him. "Kuru... Kuru listen to me. I need you to go to the city guard it's not too far from here. I want you to wait there for me." She could smell his panic reignite, "I want you to  **stay** there. I  _promise_ I will come get you. **_I promise_**." She said knowing full well that this could be a lie but... if she was truthful he wouldn't leave her and he would  **die**. She didn't want her son to die... in some dark alleyway screaming and crying.

"Okay momma..." He whimpered softly as Kuru reluctantly pulled away from her and he just ran. Out of the alleyway were people moving and bright lights but his feet would not stop fast enough and he crashed into some legs. He was tired but he had to make it to the city guard... but his legs didn't want to move. Kuru couldn't stop the whimper that escaped his throat as he wanted his momma. His mandibles curled inward as one of the males stooped down to his level looking him right in the eye. He could expect a hard swat on the head as some males did not appreciate a random child bumping against them. And the sword on his hip... Kuru would probably be getting that but instead he got a voice full of concern asking him, "Childing, What's the matter?"

"Someone is trying to kill my momma." The childing told Reg'mar. In keeps you could get away with that... that was the whole part of the military keeps. Not even family was safe from a blade. However Reg'mar guessed that the clan was cutting lose family members and the small child did not fully understand. 

Reg'mar ignored the grumbles from his group as they leaned against the wall waiting for this to all finish up, "Do you know why?" He softly asked and the boy shook his head. "What is your name?" He might as well figure out if it is a clan hit or not.

"Kuru." He whimpered, he watched the blue eyes move to the sword on his hip. Reg'mar earned that right to wear it off duty. A sniffle and a hiccup, "Kuru 'Corida."

Reg'mar felt his hearts stop.

_"Sabth?" He answered the call from his quarters on the ship. He rarely got non family calling him while on tour but Sabth was someone he could put aside to answer from. Oh... he knew he fucked up bad by the look on her face. It was calm but he could see her gold eyes were glaring at him. She never spoke till she picked up something small and squirming. Mandibles clicked the air still new to all the sights and sounds of life. He felt his hearts stop as he sat on his bed just looking at the tiny Sangheili in her arms. 'I named him Kuru after your great-grandfather... I wanted you to know.' He was too focused on the blue eyes looking back at his own. He wanted a family... live the dream of most common men, but Reg'mar wanted to prove that he could be something great without blood lines and family history telling him so. 'He hatched a few hours ago... I'm leaving the House, Reg'mar. I'm not handing over another child to go off and die while I'm here trying to be oblivious to the lives I brought to the world. I just can't do it anymore... Thank you Reg'mar for giving me the courage to do that.' He was too stunned to speak as he just focused on the small sangheili trying to reach him unaware that he wasn't truly there. 'Goodbye Reg'mar.'_

His past was looking him right in the face and on the brink of crying as this was  _his **son**_. Fuck social taboos that came with being a swordsmen! He just scooped Kuru up as he rushed into the alleyway looking for Sabth. He felt his hearts race but he kept calm and ignored the calls of his name to come back and following questions as to why he was doing this. "Because I can that's why!"

Sabth smashed his head into the wall as her side burned as he nicked her with the energy sword. She was going to die... just because she lived in a 'Swords of Sangheilos' aligned city. He wouldn't listen... he just didn't care. "Momma!" Her head snapped to Kuru as she could see out of the corner of her eye the glow of the sword rush to meet her. But death never came...Her legs gave out as she was bleeding. She watched a foot meet a skull as the newcomer was swift and Kuru yipped softly as a headless body hit the ground. Sabth blinked slowly as the brightest blue eyes looked at her and she just smiled, "Reg'mar... is that you? Ya bastard... shoulda warned meh," She slurred softly as her hand gripped her side, "I wouldave worn somethin pretty."

Reg'mar pulled out some medical gauze and slapped the sticky bandage on her side. It was equivalent to the humans 'biofoam' except far better. He hefted Sabth up as he would not explain his actions as his were his own and everyone else can go fuck off.

Sabth groans as everything smelt clean and sterile,  _Thank god a Lazarett._  Civilians were allowed to ignore the no doctor rule, well generally those who lived in the unaligned keeps or rather cities. Curled up on her good side was Kuru fast asleep.

"Hey." A voice said as she turned her head and looked at Reg'mar. Someone she thought she would never see again... much less in a frigging Lazarett but he had a smart head on his shoulders.

She just smiled, "Hey. Thanks for saving my hide." She weakly spoke before smiling, "Isn't it against some ethics code for you military types to die before you step into a Lazarett?"

He barked out a quiet laugh, "Well I could put aside my pride for a friend." His hand rested on hers. Of course Sabth should have slapped him and told him to go fuck off but right now... she could yell at him later. She yawned softly, "Hey Reg'mar?" He hummed softly at her as it was probably pretty late, "Stick around... I wont charge ya extra." She purred as she fell back asleep remembering the new Swordmen sitting in her bed as both of them wanted to stay but it was her boldness that made him stay that night.

"I'd love to." He rumbled knowing she fell asleep and Reg'mar just got comfortable in his chair and closed his eyes and well... stayed awhile.

 

 


End file.
